Return of the Psychic Freaks!
by Kayotics
Summary: don't look at this, it's bad. please go away, there are self inserts and it's a sequel to a self insert fic. the ultimate terrible.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha, never have, never will. I own Kay, Michelle and Charlie, and any other character that doesn't appear in the series.

**Prologue**

Exactly a year before, September 22, Kay and her best friend Michelle had gone on amazing journey, but they didn't know if it was real or not. After a few days, they decided it was.

Kay had changed a lot in one year. Her personality was basically the same, but her physical features had changed a lot. She started looking like an adult, rather than an adolescent still going through puberty. She was still skinny, and was now kinda lanky. She had to become stronger and had to fend for herself lately, so she cut her fingernails to a point, and they were very good for tearing flesh... She didn't use her nails often, but every so often something would happen where she needed them. Her hair looked the same, except her ponytail reached the top of her legs now, having grown a lot in a year. It was always tied up with a piece of fabric that she had gotten from Rin during their adventure. She looked quite nice for a fifteen year old, but she still wore the baggy sweatshirt all the time. Her eyes were a bit darker, some of the green gone now, seeing as her eyes liked to change color.

Michelle had grown quite a bit too, hight-wise, and she looked like an adolescent still going through puberty. Her hair was still the same length, and she still had her super dark brown eyes. Michelle's nails were more flimsy than Kay's, but she still kept her nails grown out. Not like Kay's though. Since she didn't change much at all, she doesn't get a big paragraph explaining herself. Ha ha.

- - -

Kay sat in front of her locker during lunch. She had finished her lunch after five minutes of eating, and Michelle was going to the bathroom. How fun.

Kay thought about InuYasha and the others in all of her free time, wishing that she could go back there and see all of those people again. She was thinking about them when she saw someone trip a little bit. She looked up to see a girl stumbling a bit, but the girl kept balance. But then she was pushed aside and her books slid all over the floor.

The girl who pushed her was a horrible girl by the name of Barbara. Kay instantly went over to help the girl, getting her books piled up, but fuming at Barbara on the inside. Barbara looked at the girl on the floor with a face that said 'You aren't even worthy enough to touch me. Ew.'

Kay stopped picking up the books and held up a pointy finger to the girl, meaning that she would come back and help. Kay stood up from the floor and walked over to Barbara and grabbed her arm. She tried to walk away but Kay tightened her grip. "Let go!" Barbara muttered, almost inaudible.

"No. Not until you apologize to Charlotte," Kay said, venom in her voice. She had never once seen Barbara apologize to anyone, except for her own friends... No, not even then. She had never seen Barbara apologize.

"I'm not going to apologize to a stupid geek. Now let go of my arm you loser," Barbara said, turning towards Kay's face. "I don't need some goth girl to tell me what to do.

Kay dug her nails into Barbara's arm and saw her flinch a little bit in pain. "Don't you know I hate stereotypes? And you should really apologize, Barbara, or else you'll be sporting five brand new scars on your arm," Kay said, smirking.

"I don't listen to freaks," Barbara said.

"Thanks for the complement," Kay said, pushing her nails deeper into Barbara's arm. Blood started to ooze out at the tips from her nails and Barbara clenched her teeth in pain. Kay pulled on Barbara's arm and she came, not wanting to get deep gouges in her arm from the nails.

Barbara looked down at the girl on the floor and sneered. "Sorry," she said quickly, obviously not even trying to make it sound authentic.

Kay leaned up to Barbara and whispered in her ear, "I'll thank you in advance for not telling about my nails. Remember Brent's broken leg?"

Kay took her nails out of Barbara's arm and blood started to drip on the floor from Barbara's arm and Kay's hand. Kay smirked as the blood dripped from her right hand and Barbara ran off to fix her arm.

Kay knelt down, not touching anything with her right hand and said to Charlotte, "Sorry, I'm not going to be able to help you anymore. I don't want to get your stuff bloodied up."

Charlotte grinned and said, "You helped me enough. Thanks..."

Kay got up and went over to her locker to get some 'All-Purpose Wipes,' or as most people knew them as, 'Baby Wipes.' She had bought some so she didn't have to go wash her hands in the bathroom. Usually her victim was in there too.

Michelle ran up to Kay just as Kay was opening her locker. "I saw Barbara's arm in the bathroom! She was muttering something about gothic freaks. Did you do that?" Michelle asked excitedly.

Brining up her bloody nails for Michelle to see she said, "I thought I told her that I didn't like stereotypes." Kay smirked and got a baby wipe from her locker and wiped her hands off. After she was satisfied that they were clean she threw the baby wipe in a nearby trash can.

"What did she do, Kay?" Michelle asked.

"She pushed down that new girl, Charlotte, so I taught her a new word, 'sorry,'" Kay answered.

"You're a deadly weapon. First you accidentally shove Jamie's face into a wall, then you stab me with a pencil on accident... Then you purposely cut up someone's arm for calling you gay... Now Barbara!" Michelle said, smirking. "You're getting good at this!"

Kay smiled and nodded, grabbing her folder for her next subject. "What can I say? I guess hoping to get to Feudal Japan again has fueled me to get stronger. I've been training..." Kay slammed her locker shut.

Michelle got her stuff and they walked to English together.

English passed without a hitch, though Kay did well and whenever she got an answer right Michelle would mutter either 'Teacher's pet' or 'Smart ass.' Kay just ignored it after a while.

"For your assignment I want you to find out the meaning behind your name, or the origin, and write a short story using the meaning of your name. It has to be one page to two pages, and use originality. My name is Michelle, and my name means 'close to God', so I might write a story about dying or an angel," said the teacher, who's name was also Michelle.

At the end of this speech, Michelle and Kay started to crack up, along with a few of their other friends.

"What is so funny?" the English teacher asked. And that made Michelle and Kay laugh harder, because it reminded them of the time they were watching a movie and the guy's father died. Kay had said that he forgot to say a long and high pitched 'NOOOoooo!' and then he said it, which made the two girls crack up laughing. Their other English teacher had said the 'what's so funny' line to them too when they were disrupting the movie.

Kay just managed to point and say, "I'm pretty sure that this Michelle sitting next to me isn't 'close to God!'"

Tears started to roll down Kay's cheeks and her ears turned red, and Michelle's weird sounding laugh made her face slightly red.

- - -

Study hall was last hour and Kay and Michelle decided to work on their name assignments at home. They worked on Algebra II and some other work that they had to do. And then they talked and everyone could hear Michelle's really loud and annoying laugh throughout the room.

Kay smirked at a joke Michelle made and someone walked up to her. It was a boy that was about the same height as she and had hair that made him look like he was from the Brady Bunch. He smirked and was wearing baggy pants that was half way down his butt, showing his boxers. His sweatshirt was dark blue and he had chains on his clothes.

"Hey, Kay. Wanna go to a movie then stop at my place afterwards?" asked the boy, who's name was Chris.

"Maybe I will after you get a belt for your pants and learn that I'm not a slut," Kay said with a wide smile on her face. Michelle howled with laughter and Kay pushed Chris away.

The school day ended soon enough and the two went home to their families.

Kay got home earlier than normal that day and Charlie greeted her happily. He was full of anticipation, and eagerness, seeing as he had to go to the bathroom. He and Kay had a bond ever since they went through the well, and they now could tell what each other were thinking. Kay walked to the door and let him out into the fenced backyard. She then went over to the computer and went on the internet to figure out the origin of her name.

She waited a little bit for the dial-up get ready and then searched 'Name Meanings' on the internet. She found a site, and she looked up her own name.

"BARK!" said her dog, and she sighed. She went over to the door and opened it letting him inside. She went back to the computer, angry for the interruption and then went back to the computer. Charlie followed her, making sure not to bug her, since she seemed to be angry.

She walked over to the computer and sat down and looked at what her name said.

* * *

**Kay**

English : Female - Keeper of the Keys, Sir Kay was one of the Knights of the Round Table.

Scottish: Male - Fire

* * *

Kay looked at the computer with an odd expression and sighed.

_Keeper of the Keys? What is that supposed to mean?_ Kay asked herself. Bored, she logged onto Yahoo Messenger, seeing Michelle was on. _And who would name themselves anime2inuyasha?_

_Ping_

**anime2inuyasha**: hi

**bulldog**: Hi, Michelle.

**anime2inuyasha** : Whats up?

**bulldog**: Nothing.

**anime2inuyasha**: oh. r u going to jump in the chest again?

**bulldog** : Yes...

**anime2inuyasha**: ... what does ur mom say?

**bulldog**: She just thinks I'm weird.

**anime2inuyasha**: oO; gotta go chew my brother out for not doing the dishes. and I got to do laundry.

**bulldog**: Fun. Bye.

After her oh, so interesting conversation with Michelle, Kay thought about what she was supposed to write about for her name. She couldn't figure it out by the time her mother came home.

Kay walked out of the computer room and into the kitchen to meet her mom and she smiled when she saw her. "Hey mom," Kay said with a small smile. Her mom smiled too and she said hi.

Kay said she finished her homework and went upstairs to get the book she was reading recently, _Psychic Academy._

Kay went into the living room and looked up to see the chest that she and Michelle had both fallen into chasing her dog. She sighed and started to read, and then noticed something weird...

The chest in front of her was glowing.

Kay put down her book and walked over to the chest. She opened it up and looked inside, and started to push the blankets kept in there aside. On the bottom was a hand with a paw print in the middle of it branded into the wood and she touched it. It glowed at her touch and she smiled.

Kay quickly ran upstairs and got a bag from her closet that she had always packed and ready to go in case this ever happened. Kay ran downstairs and grinned before getting ready to jump inside the chest.

Kay's mom, Dawn, walked into the room just as Kay had jumped into the chest, like she had done many, many times before, but this time she disappeared instead of just standing there with an angry and stupid look on her face. Her mom ran to the chest and looked around, fright plastered on her face.

"KAY!" she yelled before going to the phone and calling the only person she knew who could help her at a time like this. Michelle.

* * *

**Next time:** Kay returns to the world of InuYasha, but this time Michelle and Charlie aren't there to help her. How will she react to seeing her friends again?

Michelle: What the hell? You didn't bring me with you?

Kay: You weren't there.

Michelle: Jerk.

Kay: Heh. Just shut up.

Michelle: How come you're always working on some sort of assignment when you go there?

Kay: I dunno...

Michelle: Well, whatever. Just all of you reading this make sure to read the next chapter, OK? Or else I'll beat you up. Next time: **Return of the Psychic Freak**! I like that name.


	2. Return of the Psychic Freak

**Last time:** Kay finds the chest glowing and goes inside it, disappearing into the world of InuYasha. Though, right as she left, her mother saw her leave.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Return of the Psychic Freak**

Kay had her eyes shut tight and she slowly opened them, but she could have sworn she had them closed still. She was in a dark space, obviously stuck in the chest with the lid closed. She felt around a little bit, and soon turned herself around to find a tiny bit of light coming into the chest. She looked in it and saw InuYasha sitting inside Kaede's hut alone. She smirked and noticed something was different... He had bigger eyes and looked more detailed... And his nose was really pointy...

Kay gasped and her eyes widened. _This is one of the InuYasha movies! That's why everything is so detailed!_ Kay smiled. What kind of cool is that she was in a movie... But what was cooler is that she was back in feudal Japan.

- - -

InuYasha heard something... Something like a human... He turned his head and sniffed the air. Something about that scent was familiar. He stood up and walked over to the chest in the side of the room. Kagome and the others always checked it, just in case. And he even checked it once or twice when no one was around. He would check it more often, but Kaede stayed in her house so much! Stupid hag.

InuYasha grasped the metal handle on the chest and lifted up on it, and then looked down to see a girl crouched inside wearing a backpack and a black sweatshirt and some odd pants... Her eyes were slightly different colored, as large as Kagome's and slightly lighter colored, and her hair was lighter colored too. Her mouth was open when she set eyes upon the half-demon, InuYasha.

Kay smiled and jumped up to hug him, grasping him around the neck hard. Tears stung her eyes and she sniffed a little bit. "InuYasha! I can't believe it's you! I've missed you and the others so much!" Kay said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

InuYasha looked at Kay like she was some sort of diseased person and pushed her away. "Sorry, InuYasha..." InuYasha suddenly realized who this person was. She had changed so much, and gotten taller. She was taller than Kagome, and about as tall as Sango. (AN: I think Sango's taller... I hope so anyway.)

"You missed me?" InuYasha asked, trying to forget about what just happened.

"Why wouldn't I! You're my friend!" Kay said, getting angry. She stepped out of the chest and smiled. She breathed in the smells of the wilderness and smirked.

"Friend?" InuYasha asked, like he had never heard anyone say that to him before, but that might be true. Kay thought that Kagome may have said that to him, but couldn't be sure.

"Yes! You are my friend, dammit! So just agree with me before I claw your arm off! I may not have super demon powers, but I do have a good set of nails, and they hurt," Kay said, smirking. She lifted up her hands and smiled, showing off her sharp nails.

InuYasha looked at them and nodded. "Those look as sharp as my nails..." InuYasha said, looking at the nails carefully.

"I wonder why InuYasha is in the hut alone?" a voice asked no one in particular. A monk with violet eyes walked through the door, wearing a purple and black kimono that reminded Kay of a cross between ancient Greece clothes and a rag. Not thinking of what she was doing she ran towards him and hugged him hard, making the monk very confused and very happy.

Once she realized what she was doing, she said to Miroku, "If you touch my ass, I'll shove your staff up yours."

"I missed you too," Miroku said, remembering that sense of humor from those two girls from the future like Kagome.

Kay let go of Miroku and blushed, but kept smiling. He smiled and said, "My, my. You certainly have changed." He eyed her body and smiled.

Right after slapping him across the cheek she said in a tone much like Sango's when she was angry, "You haven't changed a bit." InuYasha sweatdropped.

Kay smiled and walked over to the place where the fire was usually made and sat down, waiting for the others to get here and see them. She wanted to see Kagome and Sango, and she really wanted to see Kirara. Shippo she wanted to see too, but not as much.

- - -

It took about an hour for Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara to show up, but when they walked through the door Kay stood up and smiled.

"Remember me?" Kay asked. She smiled and stood up and the two girls in front of her looked at her for a moment, trying to believe it was true.

"K-Kay?" Kagome asked. Kay nodded and both of the girls ran over to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged them back and Shippo ran over to her and hopped up onto her shoulder. Kirara jumped onto her shoulder also and started licking her face.

Kay giggled and let go of the girls to look at them. "It's so good to see you all again!" Kay said, looking at Kirara, who was still on her shoulder.

Kagome took her backpack off and said, "Well, I was just going to make us some dinner. Do you want some?"

Kay thought for a second and nodded. "Sure!"

Kagome dug through her backpack and then pulled out some ramen for them all. "I'm glad I went home yesterday. I needed to get some supplies and take a test."

A familiar voice popped up in Kay's head and said, _You look different._

Kay smiled and looked at Kirara. _You look exactly the same,_ Kay replied back to Kirara though their minds.

Kirara meowed and said, _You've been gone for about..._

"One year," Kay whispered out loud.

_WOW! It's really been that long?_ Kirara asked.

Kay nodded and sighed. She watched Kagome make the ramen and she handed Kay a cup of instant ramen and some chopsticks.

Kay started eating the food, fumbling greatly with the slippery noodles and splashing the liquid on her face and wiping it away every time. Kagome and Sango playfully teased her and InuYasha paid attention to his own noodles, eating them like there was nothing else in the world that mattered. Kay smiled and said after getting some noodles down, "Kagome, you wouldn't have any napkins on you, would you?"

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "Sorry. Usually the people who eat with us usually use chopsticks," Kagome said.

"Even if they didn't use chopsticks, they wouldn't be as clumsy with them as you," InuYasha said.

Kay threw her shoe at InuYasha's head, hitting him and having it fall into his ramen. He growled and glared at Kay, and then stood up, walking over to her. Kay got up also and she started to walk away from him, going around the others. He quickened his pace and Kay started to go faster also.

Soon they were running around the circle of friends and screaming insults at each other.

"YOU STUPID HUMAN!"

"SHUT UP, YOU IJIT!"

"YOU'RE A DUFUS!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A MORON!"

"YOU'RE MORE OFF THAN ON!"

"I'VE HEARD BETTER COMEBACKS FROM PIGS!"

"SIT!" yelled a different voice. InuYasha plunged to the ground and Kay stopped running. "InuYasha, can't you stop picking fights? We have plenty of ramen!"

Kay turned to Kagome and smiled, panting hard.

"Are you done with your ramen, Kay?" Sango asked. Kay nodded and felt full.

"Do you want to go to the hot springs?" Kagome asked.

Kay thought for a moment and nodded slowly. "I feel sorta sticky because of the ramen juice on my face," Kay said.

Kagome got up and said, "You should probably get some new clothes too. I'll get you a kimono."

"I've never worn a kimono before," Kay said, thinking aloud. "I wonder how I'll look in it?"

"You've never worn a kimono?" Sango asked, looking like it was impossible.

"We don't have kimonos where I live, so... no. I've always wanted to wear one though! They look so cool! But I read about how to put them on and it looked confusing," Kay thought to herself.

"It's simple, but we'll help you," Kagome said, getting a kimono that priestesses wear.

Kay picked up her own backpack and walked over to the door, waiting with Sango for Kagome. Kagome walked over to them and Sango looked at the lecherous monk with a glare.

"Don't you dare follow us, or you will wish you were dead," Sango said, clenching her fist.

Miroku let out a nervous laugh and sweatdropped. "Now Sango! I can't believe that you would think I would do such a thing!" Miroku said, smiling falsely.

Kay held up her nails and said, "You better not do such a thing."

Miroku laughed nervously again and held his hand up.

- - -

Kay slowly got into the hot springs and looked into the water, hiding her blushing face. She never shared a bath with someone else before, but the others always did. It was a little weird...

"It's so relaxing!" Kagome said, smiling brightly and stretching.

Kay looked up and smiled, her blush disappearing. "Hey Kagome, what's up with you and InuYasha?" Kay asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

Kay brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "How's your relationship?" Kay asked, grinning.

Kagome's eyes went wide and she stared at Kay. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, blinking a couple times.

"I don't think we'll get anything out of her, Sango," Kay said, glancing towards the demon-slayer next to her.

"No, I don't think we will, Kay," Sango replied, glancing towards the teenager.

"Anyway, Kay, what did you bring in your backpack?" Kagome asked, ignoring the blush crawling onto her face.

"Oh, I brought some extra under things and some food from my country, like Hershey bars and some Mars Bars, and also some peanut butter. I heard that peanuts were only popularized in the United States, so I brought some. And I brought a couple pictures of my mom and friends, to remind me of them. Oh, and a couple things that I thought might be significant to me," Kay said, grabbing for her backpack. She dug through it and took out a picture and smiled. She gave it to Sango first and she looked at the picture carefully, but wasn't really looking at what was on the photo.

"How did you do this?" Sango asked.

"Oh, you just use this weird little box and press a button, and then it kinda paints a picture in less than a second. But you might want to look at the painting the box made," Kay said, grinning.

"Sorry," Sango said, looking at the photo instantly.

Not surprisingly, the picture changed with Kay and her mom was in anime style. She had brown eyes and a pretty smile, along with dark brown hair cut in a style that seven years ago Kay would have called 'boy hair.' Her mom's hair stuck up in different ways and she looked quite nice.

Sango handed the picture to Kagome and she smiled. "Wow, your mom looks so nice. What's she like?" Kagome asked.

"Well, she's very nice, and she allows me to have my freedom, but knows how long my leash has to be. She cares so much about me, and my father is away a lot, but he's very nice too. She kinda spoils me, and lets me make my own decisions, but secretly guides me all the way," Kay said, looking into the water as she thought about her mom.

Kagome looked at Kay and folded her arms on her knees.

Kay's eyes widened and she looked over to the bushes. "Obvious," Kay said, smirking and grabbing a rock. She threw the rock into the bushes and heard someone very familiar say 'ow'.

Much like in the second movie, Miroku fell down the hill and looked up towards them. "Um... Hi..." Miroku said timidly.

Kay glared and muttered "Pervert" under her breath and Sango grabbed her hiriakotsu next to the rocks. She grabbed it and swung it at Miroku, hitting him in the head and knocking him out.

"Well, I guess our 'relaxing bath' is over," Kay said, looking at the unconscious monk. She grabbed a towel next to her clothes and put it around her as she stood up. She also put her t-shirt over Miroku's eyes as she changed into her new kimono, getting help with it from Kagome and Sango.

- - -

Dawn stood in front of the door to her house and she watched the street corner intently. That is where Michelle would appear.

_"Michelle! Get over here now! Don't bother asking to come over here!" Kay's mom had said loudly._

"What happened, Dawn?" Michelle asked.

"Kay disappeared in the chest!"

There was a pause and then Michelle said, "I'll be over there right away," before hanging up the phone.

It had almost been a minute since their conversation, and Michelle lived one and a half blocks away! It should take her less than that to get here.

Michelle came running into view and she ran towards the house, coming into it after Dawn had opened the doors for her. Michelle and Kay's mom ran over to the chest that was still open and Michelle turned to Dawn.

"I'm going to go in there, and I need to take Charlie with me. He's a damn good fighter," Michelle said as she looked around for the dog.

"OK, you bring him along. Just bring my daughter back," Dawn said.

"Don't worry, your daughter is good at fighting. She can handle herself."

As if on cue, Charlie walked into the room and Michelle brought him over to the chest and he jumped in.

"I thought I was going to have to force him in there. And don't worry, you just go eat and sleep and do what you need while we're gone. Well, bye!" Michelle said before jumping inside the old chest in the living room. She disappeared and Dawn sat down on the couch, watching the chest intently.

**Next time:** A group of men come into the town and take Kay after calling her 'princess'. Just when InuYasha goes to search the area after hearing her frantic screams, Michelle appears in the chest.

Michelle: 'Bout time!

Kay: Shut up.

Michelle: YAY! Read the next chapter, **Princess Kay of the Milky Way**!

Kay: You'll need to know this in order to get the little 'joke' in the next chapter's title.

Michelle: Why will they need to know this?

Kay: Not everyone lives in Minnesota. At the Minnesota State Fair a girl who lives on a dairy farm is crowned 'Princess Kay of the Milky Way'.

Michelle: Now go away!

Kay: I wasn't done yet! Ah! Forget it! Just read the next chapter!


	3. Princess Kay of the Milky Way

**Last chapter:** Kay returned to Feudal Japan and saw her friends again, greeting them accordingly. But Dawn is worried sick about her daughter, and sent Michelle to get her back.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Princess Kay of the Milky Way**

Kay walked through the village, carrying certain herbs for Kagome and wearing a priestess kimono. She looked a lot like a priestess too. Her hair was tied back with the tie that Rin had given her and the hair that didn't go back there just fell loosely and gracefully over her face. She was happy and glad to help, but she was wondering if there was anything to do around here. It had been boring ever since she arrived, but she wasn't going to complain about anything. She was just happy to be there.

A few people watched her as she passed, watching what she was doing very carefully. A man that was followed by a group of men carrying a... well, carrier, walked up to her and looked at her carefully. There was no one inside the carrier, just cloth that went over the windows and the entrance to it, and it was carried by eight men.

The man that seemed to lead the group was in his middle ages, maybe about fifty-three, and he was wearing a plain green kimono. He looked at Kay carefully and seemed to look at her from every appropriate angle, to Kay's relief.

"I think she's the one," the man said, nodding. "Yes... her hair and eye match what the lord told us."

"What are you talking about?" Kay asked, looking at him like he was some sort of diseased person.

"Well, you are the princess, of course!" the man exclaimed, lifting up his arms and beaming.

"How could I be? I wasn't even born in this country..." Kay said, looking at the man like he was going to kill her.

"C'mon boys!" said the man, gesturing to the men towards Kay. Four other men grabbed her and she tried to get away, but it was no use; they had her arms and legs held now, and were bringing her to the carrier.

"LEMMIE GO, YOU CREEPS!" Kay yelled, trying to get out of their grasp. "INUYASHA! GET OUT HERE NOW AND HELP ME!"

The men pushed her inside the carrier and tied it up, smiling. "You won't be able to get out of there. There's a barrier on it," the man who seemed to be leading them said. Kay watched his shadow turn towards the front of the carrier and led them away from the village.

- - -

InuYasha's ears twitched when he heard a yell for his help and he opened his eyes. "That sounded like Kay!" Shippo said to InuYasha.

"Yeah, I know that. It is probably her trying to pull another trick on me," InuYasha said, closing his eyes again.

"But, she hasn't pulled a trick on you yet," Shippo said.

InuYasha was silent for a minute, his eyes as wide as dinner plates, and then rushed outside, sniffing frantically for the strange girl who had an even stranger friend.

Shippo shook his head and muttered, "He is so stupid sometimes..."

"You can say that again. Now can you let me out of this stupid chest?" said a voice coming from the chest that Kay had come out of yesterday. Shippo yelped and shook.

"W-who's in there? Wh-what do y-you want?" Shippo asked, shaking behind a small object somewhere in the room.

"It's Michelle, stupid! God, little kids are so dumb!" the chest said. If Shippo could see the person's eyes, he probably would have seen them roll.

"I-InuYasha! The chest is talking to me!" Shippo yelled and InuYasha walked into the room, looking like he was guilty of something.

"Stupid fox! I'm a person, not a chest!" said the person inside there.

InuYasha lifted the lid to the chest and then he said, "thklalkdkj e3kjkldjkhga lkhdlk3k ALkjjflkOFJAKJTLK LKJRLKJ

';jlkJ"

Oops, sorry, cat walked on the keyboard (I don't even have a cat...). Now, where was I?

InuYasha lifted the lid to the chest and then he said, "Another stupid girl! One was enough!"

"Hey... Good one," Michelle said, smiling. She got up out of the chest and looked around. Her eyes were big, but not as big as Kay's, and she was shorter than Kay. Her hair reached her waist and it looked shiner than it already was, which was hard to believe. She was wearing baggy pants and a baggy blue sweatshirt, much like Kay's baggy zip-up black one. "Where's Kay? And why is she running around naked?" Michelle said, pointing to the backpack with a few clothes hanging out. Charlie, Kay's dog, hopped out of the chest and panted, making him look like he was smiling. His fur was shaggier than last time and his chest was white like last time. His black fur was also shiny, but not as much as Michelle's. He looked at InuYasha happily and started reaching out with his mind to try and find Kay.

"She's wearing a kimono. She said she wanted to because she never had before," InuYasha said, rolling his eyes.

Michelle looked at InuYasha carefully and noticed that he had bigger eyes and looked different... It was like the InuYasha movies! She personally liked the regular shows better.

"You still didn't answer where she is," Michelle said, glaring at the half-demon.

He looked anywhere but Michelle's eyes and he played with his fingers. "I... Uh... I'm... I don't know where she is. I heard her yell, but she's not outside," InuYasha said.

"_WHAT!_" Michelle yelled, causing Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kirara to hear them and come rushing to help.

- - -

Kay put her hand up to the barrier and felt a small shock, but it was nothing compared to the time she accidentally touched an electric fence. She took her hand away calmly and glared at the barrier that slowly became invisible.

_Well, at least it's some excitement..._ Kay thought as she sighed and put her head in her hands.

The ride was very bumpy because the carrier wasn't on wheels and was being carried by hand. She looked around and tried to figure out a way to get out of here. She turned and saw a small pebble on the floor, and remembering last time she was here, she concentrated hard on moving it. Kay stared at it and it started to wobble, and then it slowly rose.

Kay smirked and tried to move the wood beneath her, but that also seemed to have a barrier around it. _Whoever I'm dealing with knows a lot about me. I have to be careful,_ Kay told herself, looking at a hole in the floor and watching the dirt move by.

Kay kept herself occupied by moving the rock back in forth, up and down, diagonal and any other way she could think of. She was practicing so she would be able to move trees again. Not using her powers for such a long time had made her forget them a little bit.

Soon, though, she could hardly move the pebble up and down, let alone in odd little ways and circles. She concentrated hard, but couldn't move it anymore and it dropped to the floor.

_Why can't I use my power?_ Kay thought, searching for an explanation. She thought for a moment and gasped. _They're taking me to Naraku!_

She frantically looked for a way out and then gave up, knowing her fate.

It was about five more minutes before they came to the castle, the miasma getting stronger with every inch. That's what blocked Kay's powers. The miasma. She was useless against it.

The men stopped in the castle courtyard and set the carrier down. They opened the door so Kay could get out, and she exited the carrier, rather reluctantly. No matter how cramped it was in there, she didn't want to see Naraku. Not after last time he had kidnapped them. Though, it was sorta funny... What was she thinking! It wasn't funny! It was horrible! Until she had won the fight against Michelle...

The men left and a creepy feeling fell over the castle courtyard. A man in a baboon pelt and mask walked out of the door adjacent from her.

"So, Naraku, has Kanna gotten out of the blue hair stage?" Kay asked, referring to the time that Kay and Michelle had actually made Kanna laugh.

Naraku ignored the question and said, "Kay. You're here."

"Don't ignore the question and say something else! Answer me!" Kay said, getting angry and clenching her fist tightly.

He sighed. "I've managed to get her to behave most of the time. Just don't talk to her. OK? It took a lot of work. But that's beside the point. I'm hoping you like it here."

"No, not really. It's a little to purple. The miasma makes it look ugly," Kay said, looking around at the ground and walls.

"Just follow me," Naraku said, turning around and walking through the door.

Kay walked after Naraku and when she was right behind him she said as quickly as possible, "You know, Naraku means Hades."

"..."

"So you just came from hell or something?"

"..."

"I'm guessing that '...' means yes. '...' means yes, OK?"

"..."

"Do you like horses?"

"..."

"You're an idiot."

"..."

"Ha! You said yes! You're an idiot!"

"..."

"And you aren't even fighting back. You aren't fun."

"Ignoring you is hard when you keep talking..."

"Then you aren't very good at ignoring people, are you?"

"WE'RE HERE!" Naraku yelled as he stopped inside a room.

"This is cozy," Kay said sarcastically.

He took one of his tentacles and sent it towards Kay, hitting her and pinning her to the wall. She struggled as much as possible and he walked up to her, smirking.

"Well, _'princess'_, you are under my control now..." Naraku said menacingly.

Kay struggled to get out of his grasp, but it was useless. "Why did you bring me here!" She yelled, still struggling and feeling his tentacle tighten around her body.

"To lure InuYasha to me," Naraku said plainly.

"Then why didn't you use Kagome?" Kay asked.

"That wench that can see the jewel shards? She can actually protect herself, and it is much more convenient, since I can use you to help myself," Naraku said, smirking even more.

"Help yourself do what?"

"Become the most powerful demon ever."

Kay looked confused and shocked. "How am I, a powerless little girl, supposed to give you super powers?"

"You won't live long enough to find out," Naraku said, sending his left hand out to Kay's throat. He clasped his hand around her neck and squeezed, blocking off the passage of air to her lungs. Kay gasped for air and grabbed his arm, clawing at it as much as he could. His face changed from almost happy to pained and shock. His arm started to disintegrate and Kay dug her nails deeper into his arm, allowing her to get some air. She put one hand into the tentacle keeping her to the wall and that disappeared too, and she made for her escape.

Kay ran blindly, gasping for air and just trying to get out of this horrible place. She found her way out and ran past the trees in the forest, thankful that there was no barrier that would block her way out. Her breathing was labored, but she didn't stop running, trying to get as far away from Naraku as possible.

Soon her legs couldn't go much farther and she slowed to a walk, and then leaned against a tree, breathing heavily. Her eyes closed and she stood there for a moment before falling to the ground unconscious.

- - -

"We have to find her!" Michelle yelled at InuYasha, motioning to Charlie to come with her. "Come on!"

InuYasha shook his head. "We don't know where she went, so we can't find her."

"Then use your damn nose!" Michelle said, pulling on his arm. By now Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kirara were inside the room, trying to calm Michelle down and figure out what to do.

"I hate to admit it, but Michelle is right. The only way we can find Kay is for you to use your nose, InuYasha," Miroku said, thinking hard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michelle asked, glaring at Miroku.

Ignoring Michelle, Sango looked at InuYasha and said, "We have to go see if we can find her. The sooner the better."

InuYasha finally gave in and walked outside. The others followed and Charlie growled, watching for anything peculiar. He transformed into his giant dog form, getting shaggier fur, red eyes, giant claws and fangs, and his red collar becoming ragged.

Michelle and Shippo jumped on Charlie as Kirara transformed into her giant cat form. Miroku and Sango got on him and Kagome got on InuYasha's back. They ran ahead, following InuYasha.

_Charlie hasn't said a word since we got here... I wonder if he's just thinking about getting to Kay. He looks very determined,_ Michelle thought, looking at the dog that she was sitting on.

If dogs could show expressions, Charlie's face would be a mixture of determination, fear and anger towards the person who kidnapped his friend. He ran at a good pace, going a little bit faster with each step.

InuYasha's nose caught the scent of Naraku and he sped up, seeing something in the distance.

"I think that's Naraku's castle up ahead," Miroku said calmly as he adjusted his hand to grope Sango's butt. Her hand met with Miroku's cheek to make a loud smack that echoed through the area.

"Miroku, just shut up," Michelle said, glaring at the castle that they neared with every step.

They made it there after a few more minutes of going through the wilderness. They stopped in front of the castle, the dark wood looking almost black in the night, no elaborate details to make it pretty, but it didn't need anything to make it scary looking. Michelle cringed inwardly, unnoticed by the others, and she put on her game face.

They trekked inside the castle, anticipating the battle with Naraku any minute. They followed InuYasha's nose to the place where Naraku supposedly was. The group walked into a room with a demon known as Naraku standing there holding a stump of a left arm. No matter what, it wouldn't regrow. He couldn't regenerate his left arm. Maybe after a day or two, but he couldn't do it _now_, when it mattered.

"What happened to your arm, Naraku?" InuYasha asked, glaring at the demon, pulling his Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath.

"That wench... She did it," Naraku said, not answering the question completely.

"You're talking about Kay, aren't you?" Michelle asked, growling out her words.

"Who else would I have to lure you here?"

"I hope you gave her tea and cookies, she really loves chocolate cookies. Oh! She also loves rice! I hope you gave her some of that too!" Michelle said sarcastically.

Naraku glared at the girl and said, "I don't know how that wench stands you; anyone would go crazy just by listening to you speak!" Naraku sent a tentacle towards Michelle and Charlie jumped in front of her and bit the tentacle, making it spit out miasma, though Charlie let go of the limb before he got a mouthful of the deadly poison. Michelle tried to move anything with her mind, but remembered that the miasma effected her ability to move objects with her mind.

As InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Charlie went into battle, Michelle stood next to Kagome and Shippo, knowing that she would be totally useless, even though she could kick ass. Kagome took her bow and knocked an arrow, pulling it back and letting it go towards Naraku's body. She struck his stomach, making him scowl and disappear, along with his castle, in a cloud of miasma. Michelle looked around to see that Kagura or Kanna wasn't to be seen anywhere, so she guessed that they either weren't there, or were taken with Naraku.

"Damn, she wasn't even here!" InuYasha growled.

"What?" Kagome said, staring at InuYasha like he was stupid.

"Her scent was hardly around the castle. Only faintly," InuYasha said, sniffing the air again. "Her scent isn't even around the area. I can't smell her."

Michelle swore and hung her head. "Well, we should try and find her. The sooner the better," Michelle said, bringing up her head and getting on Charlie's back.

* * *

**Next time:** Kay wakes up, finding herself in another strange castle, though she swears she's been in this one before. Soon she meets up with someone who was oddly... 'nice' to her last time.

Michelle: I have to save you, Kay!

Kay: Sesshomaru? You're the one who saved me?

Michelle: Oh my God! I hope Dawn is OK. She looked so sad when I left her.

Kay: My mom? Is she all right? I feel so bad for leaving her like that!

Michelle: Wait... Did you say Sesshomaru!

Kay: Next time, **Kay, Saved by Sesshomaru!**


	4. Kay, Saved by Sesshoumaru!

**Last time:** Kay was kidnapped and taken hostage by Naraku, though, the one who was probably tortured was Naraku. Kay escaped, and her friends just missed her. Now they are traveling, trying to find Kay.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kay, Saved by Sesshomaru**

Dawn held her head in her hands, watching the chest intently. She couldn't think about anything else. The phone had rung a couple times, once it was one of Kay's friends, another time it was her sister, and the last time it was guy who thought he was calling 'Georgina' and he wanted to 'apologize for banging her sister.'

She sighed, sniffing and trying to keep her tears in. She had already cried enough, even though it had only been about seven minutes since Kay disappeared inside the chest, and five minutes since Michelle followed her. She couldn't call Charlie and pet him, so she was alone.

Dawn felt like she was going to betray her daughter if she left to do anything, but her bladder felt like it was going to burst. She waited for another minute and then went to relive herself, trying to think of a way she could get her daughter back. Jumping inside the chest wouldn't work, she had tried that about a minute after Michelle left.

- - -

Kay's eyes cracked open and she saw a familiar celling. She didn't know how it was familiar, she just knew she had seen it before. Kay groaned, looking to her right and realized where she was.

This was the exact same room she was put in last time she was in Sesshomaru's castle. Why the Lord of the Western Lands, Mr. Evil-Hates-Humans, would save _her_, a _HUMAN_, was beyond Kay's grasp, or anyone's for that matter.

Just as Kay was trying to figure out why Sesshomaru would save her, Rin walked into the room, like she did last time, carrying a tray of rice, tea, and various fruits. When Rin set the tray down she looked at Kay's face and grinned. Rin looked older, because Kay had been gone a year. She wore her hair up in a ponytail, much like Kay's, with the scrunchie that Kay had given her the last time they met.

"Kay-chan! Rin did not realize that it was you in here!" Rin said, running towards Kay and hugging her tightly. Kay embraced her back, holding Rin like a sister that she had not seen in a long while.

"Hello Rin... -chan," Kay said, trying to use the suffix '-chan' so Rin would feel more at home with her. Kay smiled as she ruffled her hair a little bit and looked around the room.

"Rin did not know that you were here. Rin has not worn anything other than the hair tie you gave me since I got it," Rin said, backing up a little bit.

Kay nodded. "I see that. I haven't used anything other than the hair tie that you gave me to hold up my hair either. I was just wondering, do you know why Sesshomaru brought me here?" Kay asked, taking the food from the table and using the chopsticks that she got with it fairly well. Better than last time at least.

"Sesshomaru told Rin to help the person in here get into some different clothes. There is some clothes over there," Rin said, pointing to a wardrobe next to a wall. Kay got up with little difficulty and walked over to the wardrobe. She opened it up and saw wonderful silk kimonos of every color, all of them looking like they would fit her perfectly. She grinned and picked a red one and held it up for Rin to see.

"What do you think?" Kay asked as she reached for a blue one. "The red? Or the blue?" Kay said, switching the two kimonos for Rin to see.

"Rin likes the blue," said the young girl as she picked it out. Kay nodded and smiled.

"Can you help me put it on? I don't know how..." Kay said as she blushed.

Rin nodded and helped Kay in and out of the two kimonos that she was wearing.

Kay looked into a mirror near the wardrobe and paid attention to the kimono that she wore. It seemed to curve with her body and had a blue and black pattern on the bottom and on the top a light blue and blue pattern. It was kind of shiny, compared to Sango's kimono, seeing as it was silk, and it was light and comfortable. The sleeves reached to her knuckles, and she also had some shoes that were quite comfortable that Sesshomaru had provided for her.

Kay fixed her hair a little bit, making it look a little bit better than normal and she turned towards Rin.

"How do I look?" Kay said, spinning around for Rin to see her outfit.

"Rin thinks Kay-chan looks pretty!" Rin said, making Kay smile even more.

"Thank you, Rin-chan!" Kay said, remembering to say '-chan.' "Do you think you can show me around? I'm quite bored and I want to do a couple things."

Rin nodded and led Kay out of the room and down the hall. Kay found it quite easy to walk wearing the kimono. Heck, she could even run well in it if she wanted to! It was roomy, and it wasn't anything like she expected. She expected it to be so tight that she wouldn't be able traverse at all, making her trip and fall every ten steps.

Rin walked through a maze of hallways, turning this way and that, making it so Kay wouldn't be able to find her way back if she wanted to. Rin walked to a pair of doors that lead outside to a beautiful garden with a pond and fish. Kay walked over to the pond and looked in the water, seeing the fish swim about in the crystal clear water. It seemed like even the fish had to be the best for Lord Sesshomaru.

She heard someone take a step on the wood, though few people would have been able to, and she turned around to see Sesshomaru in the flesh. Well, the anime-flesh. He looked at Kay carefully, eyeing her face, and she looked at his face, trying to find any emotions, though she knew it was futile.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru," Kay said, nodding her head a little bit to the demon lord. She had the sudden urge to use '-sama' for some odd reason.

"Is your name Kay?" Sesshomaru asked. Kay nodded, realizing that she had never introduced herself, but Rin had used her name in the presence of Sesshomaru. He must have a wonderful memory, or was listening to their conversation earlier.

"Thanks for the clothes!" Kay said, smiling. Just then an ugly imp jumped out from behind Lord Fluffy.

"Do not address Sesshomaru-sama in such a manner, human!" Jaken yelled, sounding more and more like an idiot with every word.

"Just shut up, Jaken," Kay said, brushing aside the toad's presence with her hand.

"How do you know my name, wench!" Jaken asked.

"I am not a wench! Don't you dare call me that, you stupid jackass! I will not tolerate such a rude way to talk to someone who is obviously smarter and much, much prettier than you! Hell, Naraku is prettier than you!" Kay said, holding out her hand and grasping the air tightly. The imp automatically rose up in the air, and with Kay's movements, was sent pummeling into the ground multiple times. After she had beaten him to a bloody pulp she let him go and crossed her arms, taking a shoe off and putting her left foot into the water to calm herself down.

"How did you do that?" Sesshomaru asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. It was almost impossible to hear it, but it was there.

Kay smirked. "I can move things with my mind. And just recently I've realized that I might have poison in my nails," said Kay.

"Might?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm not sure. I've only done it once to Naraku, and he didn't look like he could re-grow his limbs after they disintegrated..." Kay said, putting a finger to her chin. "Well, Sesshomaru, what did you come here for?"

"YOU WILL CALL HIM SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" yelled the beat up Jaken.

"_Sesshomaru-sama_, what did you come here for? Happy now, loser?" Kay asked as she threw her shoe at his head.

"Why does Kay-chan hurt Jaken?" Rin asked kindly.

"Because Jaken is a big dufus," Kay answered, ruffling Rin's hair affectionately.

"I have come to see how you are faring, wench," Sesshomaru said, not giving any hint of emotion, like usual.

Kay growled and said, "Do not call me wench, or else share the same fate as your servant."

Obviously scared of what the girl could do, but not showing any sign of fear, he 'Hm'-ed before turning around and walking into the castle, his servant getting up and following at his heel.

Kay shrugged and turned back to Rin. "Do you have any other place to go?"

She nodded and led Kay into the castle again, who now had both shoes on her feet, and they went through many hallways again, all of them looking the same.

Rin walked into a room with many books and scrolls, presumably the library. Kay gasped and walked over to a shelf and opened a book, upset to find that it was written in kanji. (AN: I know there are two more types of writing, but I don't want to look them up.) _I should have expected it. I _am_ in the feudal era. And Japan. Where would they get an English book? Well, I can search for one..._

Kay searched the books, looking for one with an English title, and sighed.

"Kay-chan, what are you looking for?" Rin asked after a couple large piles of books had been made.

"I can't read any of these books because I can only read a certain language, and I was hoping that maybe there was one in here I can understand," Kay said, throwing aside a book with gold fire etched on the front and some characters that Kay couldn't read.

Rin looked at the books that were piled up on the floor. "I can't read at all. But I like to look at the pictures," Rin said, picking up the book with the gold fire etched on the front. The cover was black and seemed to be very old, and she opened the book the opposite way that Kay did, obviously knowing what way you were supposed to read things in Japan. Kay knew that you should read things right to left in Japan also, having read many mangas, but she opened them the other way anyway.

"Oh! What a pretty picture!" Rin exclaimed as she turned the picture around for Kay to see. Kay turned and saw the girl in the picture, and it looked surprisingly like herself and Michelle. There was even a big, black dog in the picture. Kay walked over to Rin and looked at the picture carefully, and then turned the page to see another picture of some keys.

"Can I see this book?" Kay asked as she grabbed the top of it with her left hand. Rin nodded and let go, letting Kay look at the book herself. She flipped to the next page and it was blank, as was the next and the next.

Kay ran out of the room, looking around every corner and into every room for Sesshomaru. She had to find him. She _had_ to.

She found him in a room a lot like the library, but more like a study. It had many books, but also had a desk and was less cozy. Sesshomaru sat at the desk, looking at papers and Jaken stood at the side of his desk, waiting patiently for any requests Sesshomaru may have. Though the room was less cozy, it was just as elaborately carved as any other room in the castle. "Why have you just barged into this room, wench!" Jaken yelled as she walked over to the desk.

Ignoring the imp she placed the book on the desk and said, "Can you read this to me?" Sesshomaru looked up from the papers on the desk and into Kay's eyes, acting like she was mad.

"Sesshomaru has no time to tell fairy-tales to stupid humans!" Jaken yelled, crossing his arms.

"Can't you read?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring Jaken like Kay.

"Not Japanese. I can read another language though," Kay said, defending her pride. She didn't want to be looked upon as some stupid girl.

"What language?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice flat.

Kay took a piece of blank paper and then saw one of those paint brushes for Japanese characters and started writing the alphabet and a simple sentence to show she was not lying. When finished she turned it around for Sesshomaru to see and said, "This one. This is the language that I can read."

Jaken jumped up onto a chair in front of the desk to see the parchment and then said, "That is just a bunch of scribbles! If that really is the language that you can read, what does that long scribble say?" Jaken pointed at the sentence that Kay had written and she smirked.

Turning the parchment around she read the sentence with her finger following each word. "It says: Jaken is uglier than an elephant's butt," Kay said, smirking. The sentence had in fact said that.

Jaken fumed and said a few choice curses under his breath before being hit in the head by Kay's fist.

"Anyway, back to my question. Can you read this book to me?" Kay asked, pushing the book closer to Sesshomaru.

"You read backwards!" Jaken said.

"That's how we read things in my country!" she said, hitting him again.

"I suppose I could read this to you," Sesshomaru said, opening the book. Jaken stood on the desk looking like he had just been hit in the head with a frying pan by a ghost.

Sesshomaru read a story of two human girls stopping a great darkness that plagued the land and was to destroy everyone. The girls had immense power, the ability to move things easily, flaming swords, demon-like claws, the ability to see into people's hearts and priestess powers. Kay was amazed by the story, surprised on how much she seemed to relate to it, but the story stopped right before the two girls were to fight the dark plague that was to destroy all.

"Sesshomaru, can I keep this book?" Kay asked once he finished.

"This book is incomplete," he said, putting the book down.

"I don't care, I want it anyway," Kay said, grabbing the book and holding it close to her.

"You may have it," he said, looking down at his papers again. Kay beamed and walked out of the room, holding her book close to her chest like a happy school girl.

- - -

Michelle rode on Charlie, waiting for InuYasha to catch Kay's scent. He hadn't said a word since they set out, so Michelle guessed that InuYasha couldn't smell Kay. It felt like finding Kay was useless, and that they should just give up, but Michelle had to find her friend. The world of InuYasha brought out the best in Michelle, seeing at home she was meaner and less caring.

Michelle's hands tightened around Charlie's collar and she looked around again, searching for any sign of Kay. Still none. They were going to have to stop soon, seeing as it was beginning to turn dark.

Just as Michelle thought about the sun going down, InuYasha slowed to a stop and looked around, going through the forest to find a very small clearing. "We should stop here. We won't make any progress in the dark," InuYasha said, sitting down next to a tree.

Michelle got off Charlie and she sat next to the fire that everyone else was making except for InuYasha. She growled at the wood and closed her eyes.

When the fire was blazing and everyone had eaten, InuYasha sat by the fire and warmed himself up. Suddenly he lifted his hand to his face and slapped it, making a flat flea fall down to the ground. "Myoga," InuYasha said, almost angry sounding. "Why are you here?"

"I heard that you were looking for a human girl," the flea said in his gruff voice. For a second the episode where Myoga's wife or something popped into Michelle's head, making her remember when InuYasha acted like a girl, scarring Shippo for life. And also scarring Michelle. Michelle giggled and then shook her head, trying to rid herself of such horrible thoughts. That was one of the scariest episodes Michelle had ever seen.

"Yeah, we're looking for a girl," InuYasha said, ignoring Michelle's sudden giggling. "Why, do you know where she is?"

"I do know where the girl was taken. I was following her, seeing as she knew you," Myoga said, closing his eyes and making it sound like he was going to go into one of his super long stories that were so boring that you almost never caught what he was trying to say.

"Where was she taken, Myoga?" Shippo asked, moving up next to InuYasha.

"She seemed to have been mistaken for a princess and taken to Naraku's castle. Why she couldn't escape was probably because a barrier around the vessel they carried her in. The girl soon escaped and started to run away, but collapsed in the forest from exhaustion," Myoga said, opening his eyes a little bit to look at InuYasha.

"Just tell us where Kay went, dammit!" InuYasha yelled, balling his hand into a fist.

"Be calm, InuYasha. If you kill Myoga then we'll never find her," Kagome said, kneeling next to the fire and watching Myoga.

"Kagome's right, InuYasha. Just be patient," Sango said, watching the flea behind InuYasha.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted... Kay collapsed. But she _was_ saved, though I'd rather that she wasn't..." Myoga said, sighing.

"Who was she saved by!" InuYasha yelled.

"InuYasha, we must wait for Myoga to finish his story before speaking. Now, please continue," Miroku said, scolding InuYasha in the process.

Myoga coughed. "Well, the person she was saved by has a new castle. It'll be harder to find him, since he is at his castle at the moment..."

"WHO IS IT!" they all yelled, forgetting what each of them had said about patience.

"Kay was saved by none other than Sesshomaru," Myoga finished, opening his eyes all the way and looking up at InuYasha to see what his reaction was.

Michelle couldn't believe it. Kay was saved by the demon with ice for a heart.

* * *

**Next time:** Kay's mother is thinking about her daughter, but finds out the truth soon enough. Kay is stuck with Sesshomaru, but what will the demon lord do?

Michelle: O.O

Kay: Michelle? Michelle!

Michelle: What have you done?

Kay: What do you mean?

Michelle: The next chapter! That is the... scariest thing I have ever seen.

Kay: Just wait 'till you find out what happens in another chapter! -evil grin- Want to find out what Michelle is surprised by? Read the next chapter, **Opposites Attract**!


	5. Opposites Attract

**Last time:** After escaping Naraku, Kay is saved by none other than Sesshoumaru. The heartless bastard who holds a special place in all of our hearts. Michelle is shocked, and they are going to have to go to Sesshoumaru's castle.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Opposites Attract**

Dawn ate a bowl of cereal as she watched the chest impatiently. It had been nine minutes now. Dawn checked her watch.

_Is this how mothers feel when they realize that their little girls may never come home? When their daughters are kidnapped by some stranger? But their daughter's best friends don't go and try and find them to bring them home. They have police. But cops are useless. They can't go through this chest and help my daughter..._ Dawn thought as she looked towards the TV in the room. Then a thought struck her.

Her daughter had told her about going through the chest before, right? What if she had told the truth about what happened about a year ago?

Dawn walked over to the DVD case and picked out the DVD that Kay had bought with that stupid Inuwashiwishi show on it. There were a couple of DVDs of that show, seeing as she wanted a couple certain shows. She turned on the DVD player and put in the disk, amazed about what she was going to do...

Dawn sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and then started to play the first show on the InuYasha DVD.

It started up and in the beginning it did a recap of the last episode and then started a stupid beginning song that Dawn thought was horrible. She sped up to the beginning and it said in a female's voice: "Enter Kay and Michelle: Girls From America!"

Dawn's mouth fell open as she gazed at the screen, watching an anime version of her daughter and Michelle move on the screen, flying on top of their dog, who had magically turned into a big, giant thing, and searching for that Inuwashiwishiwooshi character.

- - -

Kay looked at the book over and over again, and kept it with her at all times. She slept with it on the table next to her bed and she brought it with her when she went to breakfast. It was just like if she had a good book at home, though at home she could read it.

She was annoyed, though, that there was no books that she could read and occupy herself with. She had tried to leave a couple times, but was stopped by Sesshomaru. Kay didn't know why he kept her here, but she didn't mind to much, though she did want to find InuYasha and the others.

It had been two days since she had woken up from her room, and she realized that this was an entirely different castle. How Sesshomaru had gotten that room exactly the same as last time was beyond her. Kay spent a lot of time in the library, looking at the books, and with Sesshomaru, who had decided to teach her how to read Kanji. She was so excited to learn a new language, or at least read a new language. She promised herself that she would learn to speak Japanese after learning to read it.

Kay was grateful for Sesshomaru's lessons, and was progressing quite well, having learned quite a few characters, and even learned how to write her name in Japanese. She could read simple sentences and write a little bit too. But she knew she had a ways to go.

On a particularly rainy day, Kay stood in her room, wearing the red kimono that she had suggested to wear the first day she was here. She had asked for some more blue kimonos, and had them in her wardrobe, but she wanted to wear red today.

Kay walked out of her room and went to the garden, having learned the way by now, and went outside, ignoring the rain. She walked through the garden and went over to a secluded area, enjoying the rain, the flowers and the trees that surrounded her. There was a small river nearby, one that ran into a nearby lake. It was night right now, so little fireflies buzzed around, making it the prettiest spot Kay could imagine, even with the rain. She sat on a rock and closed her eyes, taking in her surroundings, reaching to the thoughts of anything nearby. Her mind touched someone else's and she poked it with her mind, but found it was protected like a bank.

Kay opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru to her left, standing there in the rain. Water ran down his emotionless face and Kay blinked, wondering why he was here.

"Lord Sesshomaru... why--?" Kay asked, interrupted by his voice.

"Humans get sick if they are in the rain to long, is this not true?" Sesshomaru asked, making Kay very confused.

"Well, yes..." Kay said, not sure where he was going with this.

"Why are you out here then?" he asked.

_Is he worried about my health?_ Kay asked herself. "I like the rain."

He looked at her with what she could swear was a puzzled look and then said, "Strange. Few creatures like the rain."

"Do you like the rain?"

"No."

"Then why did you come out here?" Kay asked, wondering why he was out here.

"I was searching for you."

"Any reason you were searching for me? Something to do with my lessons?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I was wondering where you were, and if you were all right."

"Oh..." Kay said. He walked over to Kay and sat on the rock that she sat on, making her wonder what he was up to. It was hard to tell when you couldn't see their thoughts.

"How do you spell my name in your language?" Sesshomaru asked.

_Is that all he wanted to ask me? That jerk,_ Kay thought as she knelt down and got a stick next to her foot. She knelt on the ground and started to write his name, and then her own.

"This is your name," Kay said, underlining his name, "and this is mine." Kay underlined her own name and then sounded it out. "Ses-shou-ma-ru," Kay said, pointing at the word from left to right as she read it. Kay, remembering her lessons, wrote Sesshomaru's name next to his name and Kay next to the English version of her name in Japanese. She smiled and said, "I personally think that the Japanese version is prettier. What do you think?"

"... I don't think things are 'pretty.'" Sesshomaru knelt down next to Kay and looked at the foreign name in the dirt. He actually did like the strange one better, seeing as he wasn't accustom to it.

Kay looked a little hurt and then looked at Sesshomaru, water running down her face and onto her soaked kimono.

"Well, you're nice," Kay said, folding her arms and looking away.

Sesshomaru looked up at her face and wondered what she was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"Some things have to be prettier than others! You can't think everything looks the same. To think that you'd have to be blind," Kay growled at Sesshomaru. She didn't like his attitude very well, and wondered why all those crazy fan girls loved him so much. They always picked the 'bad-boy' people, didn't they? And he's a character! They don't exist! Well, actually, they did exist according to this world...

Sesshomaru was quiet and Kay stood up. She looked at the Japanese words she wrote and sighed. "Do you have any friends?" Sesshomaru asked.

The question caught Kay off guard. She looked at him and then said, "Well, yeah. My friend Michelle, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, InuYasha--"

"InuYasha?" Sesshomaru said, anger in his voice but not his face. He stood up and turned towards Kay, making her shiver a tiny bit, though it went unnoticed. "How do you know my brother?"

"He's a friend. InuYasha helped Michelle and I once, so he's our friend... Now you interrupted me! Um... My friends. Some others would be Rin and you I guess, but those are the only ones that you have a chance at meeting or already know. I don't think that you would be able to see my other friends," Kay said. _My other friends do live in the present time._

"Me?"

Kay nodded. "You're my friend... Why? Is that a bad thing?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and watched her as she turned towards the small river and walked over to it. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm seeing if I can find a fish in the water," Kay said, lowering her hands into the water. She adjusted herself so she laid on her stomach and the top of her body was over the water, ready to grab a fish that swam past.

"Why would you want to do that?" Sesshomaru asked, puzzled by the girl's strange actions.

"It's fun."

"Why is it fun?"

"It is challenging to humans. I'm sure that you could easily catch a fish, even with your one arm," Kay said, looking around for fish.

Sesshomaru looked at the armless sleeve that was now soaked, dripping water off of it as the rain seemed to come down harder.

Kay grinned and her hands went around a fish. She lifted it up and sat up, looking back at Sesshomaru to see him gazing at her with a curious look in his eyes.

"He's so cute!" Kay said as she looked at the fish in the face. "It's time for you to go back home." Kay put her hands in the water and let the fish go, and then she rubbed her hands together to try and get any smell off of them.

"Why did you let him go?" Sesshomaru asked as Kay stood up and walked over to where he was standing.

"Well, I didn't want him to just die, did I?" Kay said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sesshomaru said nothing. Then, "I would have killed him right away. Humans are so weak."

"Valuing life isn't weak," Kay said, looking him in the eyes.

"Then what is weak?"

"Ignoring the great things you have. Pushing aside feelings. Not being able to trust or forgive people." Kay thought she sounded like a bunch of those Manga books that she read.

"So, is killing a powerful demon weak?" Sesshomaru asked. He seemed very odd and out of character. Kay thought he was acting at least a bit normal though.

"No... But it's not strong either. It's just something that you can do that has almost no effect on lives except for protecting others."

"Do you think I'm weak?"

Kay thought for a moment, but decided to answer truthfully. "In a sense."

Sesshomaru looked a little bit angry and his eyes flashed red for a moment.

"Do you dare insult me?"

"I did not insult you; I answered your question truthfully. Would you rather that I lie and let you live in a false world?"

"Why am I weak?"

"Because you can't handle your feelings, or don't handle them. And you don't seem to value life," Kay said, looking into his amber eyes. His eyes seemed to lost some of it's hard edge, and he seemed to be taking in every word she said.

Though it continued raining, the full moon soon popped out from the clouds and shone down on them, making it almost seem like daylight. Sesshomaru started to walk down a path away from the castle and said, "Come."

- - -

InuYasha and the others had been traveling for two days, yet they had not come to Sesshomaru's castle.

"Where is it Myoga? You said it was this way!" InuYasha yelled at the flea as they sat around a fire inside a nice hut...

"I did, but I could not follow Sesshomaru all the way there, for he went to fast for me to catch up," Myoga said as he sat on Kagome's knee, away from InuYasha's fists.

Miroku looked up to InuYasha and said, "Maybe you should use your nose and see if you can catch either of their scents? That way we can easily find the castle."

"This damn rain is washing the scents away, so I can't find him. Maybe in the morning. Then I can find the scent," InuYasha said as he folded his arms.

"That's good, because if you don't find her I'll wring your neck," Michelle said, punching into her palm. The look in her eye scared many people away from her, including Charlie. Though the dog had not said a word since they got there, he showed his emotions perfectly well.

"We're going to have to wait until morning, though. We can't go during the night. It'll be too hard..." Sango said, sitting next to the fire to warm herself.

"InuYasha, why couldn't we have stayed in a better hut?" wined Shippo.

"Shippo's right, water is leaking through all over the place..." Kagome agreed. There was in fact many leaks in the roof of the hut, making water drip on Shippo every two seconds.

"If you're getting wet, just move away from the leak!" InuYasha growled at the fox demon. Shippo jumped and moved next to Kagome, hugging her tightly.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, making the half-demon wince. "Don't be so mean to Shippo!"

"Keh."

- - -

Sesshomaru walked towards a lake, stopping in front of it. It rippled with every rain drop, but would have been still if it wasn't raining. The moon reflected off of it, looking strange and distorted. The water was strangely closed in by trees, and felt just like the path on the forest. It was shady and dark, and fireflies still flew around, blinking on and off. Kay was amazed by the sight, and amazed by the moon's light, even with the clouds that went over part of it every so often.

"It is so beautiful!" gasped Kay, taking it all in at once.

"Yes, it is," Sesshomaru agreed.

Kay turned and glared at Sesshomaru, and he turned to look at her with emotionless eyes. "I thought you said that you didn't things were pretty!" Kay exclaimed.

"True. But I didn't say things couldn't be beautiful," Sesshomaru said, giving a small smirk. Kay had seen him smile once, but that was when Jaken had said something after searching for Totosai or whatever his name was.

"It's the same thing!" Kay said, glaring at him and looking like a little kid for a moment.

"Actually, 'pretty' is more childlike, where beautiful is more mature and has meaning to it," Sesshomaru explained.

Kay stopped glaring, but she still looked angry.

Then something really strange happened. Sesshomaru put his remaining arm around Kay and pulled her close, making her blush a lot. She looked up to him and did the classic anime thing to do. "Sesshomaru...?" Kay said slowly, blushing madly.

The demon lord looked down to the girl and then planted a kiss on her lips, making her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. She didn't resist though, because she was too shocked.

_Holy crap, he's really out of character... Why couldn't it be one of those Sesshomaru fan girls that I hear about all the time! Michelle is going to tease me until I die! But it's not my fault!_ Kay thought as he deepened his kiss.

Though she was blushing so much, it wasn't that bad... What was she thinking! Kay was flustered by the time that he came out of his kiss, smirking. She was blushing, and gave him a tiny smile, which he took as a good thing.

Sesshomaru turned and walked back, as did Kay, following Sesshomaru as slow as she dared to. Her eyes stayed on the ground and she had her hand up to her lips. Fireflies darted around her and the rain continued to fall, landing in huge drops on Kay's head.

* * *

**Next time:** InuYasha catches Kay's scent, but for some reason, Michelle is gone! Who could have taken her?

Michelle: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! You are such a desperate fool!

Kay: oO; Actually, I just felt like I had to have _some_ romance in there to attract the readers. Hey, at least I didn't make any sex scenes with InuYasha and Kagome.

Michelle: O.O

Kay: You wouldn't be surprised by how many people write 'lemons'.

Michelle: Sesshomaru seemed really out of character.

Kay: I had to make him out of character to get him to do what I wanted.

Michelle: But... YOU STILL KISSED SESSHOMARU! HA HA HA!

Kay: I wouldn't get to happy with that if I were you. -evil grin-

Michelle: Kay? Kay! KAY! What have you done!

Kay: Next chapter is **Find One, Lose Another**!

Michelle: ANSWER ME!

**Note:** If that seemed a bit rushed, forgive me. I wanted to get it in there. If I didn't, it would have kept floating around my head until I did put it in there. -sigh- Oh well.

**Note:** I don't want to update until I get at least 1-2 more reviews. I'm not getting many reviews, so I want to know if anyone's actually READING this. 


	6. Find One, Lose Another

**Last time:** All those Sesshomaru fan girls were probably thinking, _AH! No! That must be me there!_ when Sesshomaru kissed Kay. You heard me right. He kissed her. Yeah, very out of character.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Find One, Lose Another**

Kay's went to her lessons for two more days, but nothing big happened in them. Kay just couldn't look Sesshomaru in the eye for more than two seconds. OK, Kay could look him in the eye, she just didn't do it much anymore. But she was learning how to read better and better every time she opened a book. Kanji seemed to come easily for her, and he had also taught her the other ways of writing things in Japan. She did quite well, but still took a while for Kay to read things. She read many books in the library and spent a lot of time there, just sitting and reading. Though she did spend a lot of her free time with Rin too. They were almost inseparable. And Kay honed her reading skills by reading stories to Rin.

Though she did wonder where her friends were... They would probably have come here if they could, right? Maybe something happened? Though Kay tried not to dwell on such things, making sure to keep her mind occupied with reading.

One day, as she sat in the library, she heard someone come in. Kay was wearing a blue kimono similar to the one that she wore the first night she was here, though the pattern was much nicer, and it was light blue and regular blue. She continued to read and ignored who was there, like she always did. When she was reading, the only thing to break her from it was someone who spoke to her, and annoyed her to no end.

"Kay," said the voice, the person obviously looking at her.

"Go away," Kay said, not looking up.

"That's a nice way to treat a friend," said the familiar voice.

Kay looked up to see Lord Sesshomaru standing right in front of her. Kay blushed and said, "Sorry, Sesshomaru. I don't pay attention to things when I'm reading. I'm very mean if someone drags me from a book."

"Hm... Well, I suppose you should probably leave. You have learned much about reading in a short time, and you are obviously homesick. Though you don't show it, I can tell by your scent," Sesshomaru said, smirking.

"How right you are, Sesshomaru. I guess I should gather my things then... Sesshomaru?" Kay asked the demon as he started to walk away.

"Yes?" he said, stopping.

"Can I bring some books and kimonos with me? I want to continue to practice my skill, and I really like the kimonos..." Kay said, looking at the back of Sesshomaru's head.

He smiled, though Kay couldn't see that, and said, "Yes. You may have some books and kimonos."

Kay smiled and said thanks before Sesshomaru left, going down the many hallways to his study.

- - -

Kay packed a makeshift bag of books and kimonos, but not too many to weigh her down. She did her hair and lifted the bag up, ready to leave and go find her friends.

"Well, Kay, it's time for you to go," Kay said to herself as she took a last look at herself in the mirror and walked to the castle gates. She made it there fine and walked outside to be greeted by Jaken, Rin, and Sesshomaru. Ah-Un was looking at a horse, but didn't eat it, like he was given orders not to.

"Kay-chan, are you leaving?" Rin asked.

"Yes, Rin-chan. I'm going to go now. I'm sorry we couldn't have more time together," Kay said, tears coming to her eyes. Rin and her hugged before Kay turned to Jaken.

Kay's smile still played on her face, but she stepped on Jaken's head and said, "Bye, loser."

"Stupid wench," Jaken muttered under his breath, though he got a swift kick from Kay.

Next was Sesshomaru. She looked up at him and felt her heart beating in her chest, and a tear rolling down her cheek. Kay blushed and didn't know how to say goodbye, so she kissed him. Jaken was stunned, for the first time not saying anything. Rin smiled and grinned, feeling happier than before.

Kay broke away from the kiss and ran over to the horse she knew was meant for her. She got on it and waved as she kicked the horse to get him to run.

Kay couldn't believe what she had done. She was blushing furiously as her horse sped through the forest at a good speed. It was nice of Sesshomaru to lend her a horse. He didn't need it anyway.

The girl felt very alone for the first time in a long time. She had nowhere to go, so she decided to slow down. The horse slowed to a trot and Kay had to decide where to go.

- - -

When she reached a village she was still blushing, though it was only a small bit. Her blue silk kimono seemed to glitter in the sun and her hair flowed gently in the wind. Kay didn't like it. She didn't want her hair to flow in the wind and she didn't want her kimono to glitter. It seemed to attract attention when she rode through the town, looking for a nice family to stay with. _Even when I'm in feudal clothes people stare..._ Kay said, looking around at all the children and people who seemed to watch her.

Her horse stopped in front of a person in the middle of the road, looking up at her in awe. The person was a man, looking to be in his twenties, standing in front of some younger children and two older people. Kay realized that he was standing in front of his siblings and parents. How odd that he should be almost ten years older than his siblings...

The man in front of his family wore a normal kimono, though by the elaborate designs of it you could tell that it was meant for someone of high status. His hair fell gracefully in front of his eyes and over his face, and was tied in a ponytail in the back that reached to his lower neck.

"I beg your pardon, Lady. I am wondering if you would be a goddess, seeing as you are so beautiful," the man said.

Kay giggled and said, "You flatter me so. But no, I am not a goddess. I'm not even close to being a goddess."

"Then you must be a princess, as you wear kimonos of the finest silk. Come! You must come with me to my family's castle!" The man said, pulling on Kay's horse's reigns.

"Wait, I'm not a--"

"It is fine! I insist. You should dine with us tonight, and you may leave on your journey tomorrow! If one such as you should get hurt by demons during the night, it would be a tragedy!" the man said, walking with his family following. Kay couldn't get off at all because the family surrounded her and prevented her from jumping down, or else she'd hurt them.

Kay smiled as she thought of Michelle saying, _'Who cares about them! Just jump, stupid!'_

"Princess, what is your name?" the man asked.

"I'm not a--"

"Oh, I am so sorry!" the man said, stopping and bowing down to Kay. "I did not introduce myself, my lady. I am Hiromasa, lord of the nearby lands, but it is obvious that you are a princess of higher ranks than I," said the man.

"Well- uh- Hiromasa, It's a pleasure meeting you. I am Kay," she said, looking at the group of people bowing. "Please, don't bow for me... It makes me feel silly seeing as I'm NOT a--"

"Kay... What a beautiful name," interrupted Hiromasa, getting up and leading her horse again.

_Can't this guy understand that I'm not a princess!_ Kay asked herself, glaring at the back of her horse's neck. _Well, I better get used to it. I'm going to have to spend the whole night with him... Ugh..._

- - -

The group ran through the forest, InuYasha leading the group to what he knew as Sesshomaru's scent. He knew that they were close to the castle, but how far they had to travel they didn't know. Charlie sped up, matching InuYasha's speed.

_It's hard to believe that we've been trying to get to her for about six days? Five or six... We have to get her!_ Michelle thought as she glared ahead of them. Soon enough Michelle saw the castle and brightened up.

"It's Sesshomaru's castle! Hurry up!" Michelle yelled as she knelt down a little bit on Charlie, looking much like a jockey on a race horse.

The group went into the castle and almost right away they turned to see Sesshomaru walking with Rin and Jaken following him like a puppy.

"InuYasha. Why have you intruded my castle?" Sesshomaru said in his usual emotionless voice.

InuYasha growled and answered, "We're here for Kay. Where is she?"

"She left a few hours ago. She took with her one of my horses," Sesshomaru said. The others thought it odd that he was calm while talking to them.

"Why did you let her go?" Michelle asked, thinking it was very unlike him to do such a thing.

"She wanted to," Sesshomaru answered.

The lot of them were dumbstruck. They couldn't figure out what in the world he was talking about, or maybe what he was thinking. Heck, they couldn't even understand their own thoughts at that moment.

Michelle looked at Sesshomaru's face with an expression that said '_You're impossible and I can't understand what you mean_'. "Well, I guess we should get going," Michelle said, turning around and walking out of the castle.

"That would be a good idea," Sesshomaru said, staring at them with a gaze that said something like: '_leave or die_'.

The group left and started traveling through the forest and down a small trail. At night they made a camp in a small clearing, making a fire and getting their beds ready. InuYasha jumped up in a tree and settled himself up there, getting himself comfortable. Kagome sat by the fire, holding her backpack and looking like she was ready to take her sleeping bag out, but didn't know if she wanted to. Sango sat near the fire also and Miroku sat next to her.

Michelle moved closer to the fire, holding her hands up to warm herself. Shippo walked over to Michelle and looked up at her face, wondering what she could be thinking about. "Michelle, are you OK?" Shippo asked.

"I'm fine, runt. Now go away," Michelle growled out, glaring at him.

Shippo's eyes widened and he jumped over to Kagome, hiding behind her from Michelle's evil glare.

Michelle glared into the fire and then looked up, having heard something coming this way. InuYasha shifted to look through the forest and glared. "I smell wolf," he said, growling deep within his throat.

Then a small tornado sped through the camp, leaving everyone surprised that Kouga didn't stop.

"Michelle! She's gone!" Sango yelled as she looked at Michelle's empty spot.

Charlie shifted his head and looked over to where Michelle was, and then sniffed the air.

Charlie stood up, sniffing the air with increased interest. His tail wagged and the small dog looked around the group carefully. Then, as if he just saw something to chase, he ran, ran as fast as he could, looking straight forward and not glancing back once.

"Sango, take Miroku and Shippo on Kirara and follow Kouga. Kagome and I will follow that stupid dog," InuYasha said quickly.

The group stood up and Miroku put out the fire with the pot that was on it, warming up to cook whatever they were going to cook. Kagome put the stuff she took out back in her backpack and Miroku, Shippo, and Sango got on the large fire-cat Kirara, and Kirara started to run towards where Kouga had just gone. After Kagome got her backpack ready she got on InuYasha's back and he ran, knowing that Charlie was going as fast as he could.

- - -

"Look, I think this is nice and all, but you must know! I am n--"

"Shh... Sh... Do not worry yourself," Hiromasa said, smiling and putting a finger up to Kay's lips.

The children sat around the table, as did the parents and the Lord of this castle. It was a decent sized table, and the room was elegantly designed. The floor was yellow, like many other Japanese floors. The walls were painted in a beautiful style, and the doors were just paper. Kay always thought that was weird.

"So... uh, Kay. Why are you around here?" asked Hiromasa's father.

"Well, I'm trying to find my friends. So, I should really get going..." Kay said, moving a little bit out of her spot.

"Nonsense! Stay here! I'm sure that your friends will find you just fine," Hiromasa said, smiling widely.

Just then something black broke through the paper door, running over to Kay and knocking her down.

A guard ran into the room, holding his sword and said, "My lord! I am sorry!" He bowed down and said, "I could not stop that beast from entering the castle. I have failed y--"

"CHARLIE!" Kay yelled, hugging the black animal. Fortunately, he didn't touch her kimono with his dirty paws, so that made her happy too.

Kay sat up, hugging her dog and he licked her face affectionately. "You're here! Does that mean Michelle is here too?"

Charlie gave as close of a smile as he could, panting at the same time and said with his mind, _Yes._

"Really? Where is she? And the others? Where are they?" Kay asked her dog, holding his face in her hands.

_I left as soon as I smelt your scent. I am positive that they are following my own scent and yours to this very spot. I am so glad to see you. I had not spoken at all until now... Oh, and Michelle was kidnapped by Kouga._ Charlie said, licking Kay's chin.

"I'm glad to see you too! Wait! I know I saw Mom as I went through the chest... How was she, last you saw? Wait... Michelle was kidnapped?" Kay asked, looking at her dog with sad eyes, ones that could rival Charlie's perfect puppy-dog eyes. With his puppy-dog eyes and puppy face he looked absolutely adorable. He looked even cuter as an anime character.

"Um... Are you talking to your dog?" Hiromasa asked, holding up a finger and looking at Kay like she was crazy.

Kay nodded and hugged her dog. She closed her eyes and buried her head deep into his fur, happy to see a familiar face. "So, about Michelle..." Kay said, still hugging Charlie.

_Yeah, she was just taken a few minutes ago. Kouga just passed through camp and then she was gone..._ Charlie said, nuzzling Kay's shoulder and inhaling her scent. _Hey... That smells familiar... That other dog demon?_

Kay blushed and nodded. "Yeah..."

_What did he do?_ Charlie asked Kay.

Kay muttered something inaudible, but Charlie heard it perfectly.

_HE WHAT!_ Charlie backed up from Kay's embrace a little bit to look her in the eyes.

"Don't tell anyone!" Kay said in a hushed voice.

_OK... OK... I won't. But you have to do something for me..._

"What?" Kay asked, sounding suspicious.

_Give me some ice-cream later,_ Charlie said with a sly voice.

"Fine. Ice cream," Kay said.

_Twist. I've never had chocolate, and since you won't let me have that, I want twist._

Kay let go of her dog and sat back, looking back at her dog. Hiromasa looked at Kay, convinced that she was done 'talking with her dog' and he said, "Well, princess, I want to ask you something."

Hiromasa walked over to Kay as she thought that he was an idiot. He helped her up from the floor and held her hands tightly in his own. "Will you be my wife?" Hiromasa asked. Kay's eyes were wider than dinner plates, a blush creeping up on her face, and her mouth was hanging open slightly.

Once Kay had regained herself she became red, from anger now, not embarrassment, and yelled, "I AM NOT A PRINCESS! IF YOU WOULD HAVE LET ME SPEAK, I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT WHEN WE FIRST MET!"

Hiromasa's eyes widened and he looked shocked by Kay's sudden outburst. "It doesn't matter. You are beautiful, and I feel that you are the only woman for me."

"I'm only fifteen!"

"That matters not. Will you be my wife?"

"NO!"

Kay looked furious and just in the nick of time, InuYasha ran in the room, Kagome on his back. Kay yanked her hands from Hiromasa's, and she smiled at the two who had come.

"Good job, Charlie! You led us straight to Kay!" InuYasha said, letting Kagome down off of his back.

_Well, yeah. Why else would I leave you all?_ Charlie asked them, projecting his thoughts so InuYasha and Kagome could hear too.

"Good point," InuYasha said, smirking.

Hiromasa glared at InuYasha and pulled out a sword from behind a foldable wall. He held it up at InuYasha and said, "Demon! You will leave Kay! I will not let you have her."

Charlie growled and transformed, making him tower over everyone in the room. He growled at Hiromasa and Kay walked past InuYasha and Kagome, out of the castle and waited outside for the others.

When they joined her, her carrying a bag of kimonos and Japanese books, they got on Charlie to go find Michelle.

* * *

**Next time:** Now that InuYasha and Kagome found Kay, the rest of them need to find Michelle. They speed off to get to Kouga's den, but before they get there, something interesting happens.

Michelle: I was kidnapped!

Kay: Yup.

Michelle: Jerk.

Kouga: Michelle! I claim you as my woman!

Michelle: Shut up!

Kay: Ha ha!

Kouga: I hope that the others don't come and save you in the next chapter, **Rescue Mission**!

**Note:** Before you review or whatever you do, I would like to know how you find out how many hits you've got on a story! Can someone tell me? I can't figure it out.


	7. Rescue Mission

**Last time:** Charlie found Kay, but Michelle was kidnapped by Kouga. What is going to happen between them?

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rescue Mission**

Michelle stood in front of Kouga's den, glaring at the man who kidnapped her. Her gaze was ferocious and she continued to growl low in her throat. It looked like fire was burning behind her and was heating her up so she would be nice and crispy when Kouga finally talked.

"I kn--"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING ME HERE YOU IDIOT!" Michelle interrupted, yelling at the top of her lungs. "YOU BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD KIDNAP A PERSON LIKE THAT FOR NO REASON! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!"

Kouga smirked a little bit, his ears twitching at every word that got louder and louder. "I know what I did was wrong. I just had to see you again... and this was the only way I could without seeing that mutt-face," Kouga said calmly, seemingly pleased by her reaction.

"Why are you so happy!" Michelle yelled, though not as loud as before.

"I'm happy to hear your voice," Kouga answered.

"I told you before, I'm not your woman!"

"I won't have anyone but you, Michelle!" Kouga said, taking a step towards Michelle.

Michelle took a step back.

"What are you doing! Why did you bring me here!"

"I love you!"

"I thought you loved Kagome!"

"I did, but I love you more. You are more free-spirited. You speak your mind and tell people what you think about them without wondering about the consequences. You can fend for yourself. You are the best woman in the world, and the best woman for me," Kouga said as he took a step closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

Michelle's eyes widened as she looked around and then back at Kouga. The moon was so bright you could walk by it, and it glittered off of the waterfall in front of Kouga's den.

"But I'm a human..." Michelle said, not particularly interested in Kouga.

"That doesn't matter," Kouga said, pulling Michelle closer, being able to hold her still. He was taller than her and looking down at her, her face upturned to him.

Then he kissed her, quick but passionately.

Her eyes widened, much like Kay's did when Sesshomaru kissed her, and she stood there, looking at Kouga.

Michelle ran through the waterfall, wiping her mouth off after she was out of sight. She looked back and saw Kouga walking through the waterfall and Michelle went to a rock and leaned against it, not looking at Kouga at all.

Kouga walked over to her and said, "You can sleep on there." Kouga pointed to the back of the cave where he had put Kagome when he kidnapped her.

Michelle walked over to the pile of hay and laid down, curling up and closing her eyes, hoping to get to bed without troubles.

- - -

Morning brought new life to Michelle, but as soon as she saw Kouga, she shied away. This was odd behavior for Michelle, but oblivious Kouga didn't notice and he handed her some cooked rabbit. She looked at it with distaste, but started to eat it anyway, pulling the meat off gingerly.

Michelle could hardly keep her eyes open, but she managed to get through the morning. Everyone kept calling her sister, though... It got very annoying for her.

Kouga liked to keep an eye on Michelle and stay around the den. He did go outside a bit, passing through the waterfall every so often. Hakku and Ginta seemed to like Michelle just fine, and they stood guard, making sure Michelle was always kept safe.

The sun was high in the sky, the wind blowing lightly and making the trees whisper and rustle in the wind. Birds flew around the area, twittering happily and singing to each other.

Just then a large flock of birds flew up, squawking madly as if they were scared out of their minds. A few wolf demons ran out of the cave and looked towards the birds and sniffed the air.

"Kouga!" yelled one of the wolf demons. Kouga ran out of the cave and looked towards the forest where the birds were startled.

"What could it be?" another wolf demon asked.

Kouga's eyes narrowed slightly and he glared at the trees. "I smell dogs."

"Dog_s_?"

"There's another one with that stupid half-demon," Kouga said, his eyes narrowing even more.

"Another dog?" someone asked.

"Yeah... And a different human. They were traveling with Kagome once before."

Kouga growled and then started to run towards the scent of InuYasha and Hakku and Ginta followed behind, going quite slow compared to Kouga.

- - -

"InuYasha, Charlie says that he can smell Michelle and Kouga up ahead. Along with all those other wolves," Kay said, turning towards InuYasha who was running next to Charlie.

"Yeah, I smell that damn wolf," InuYasha said.

"Kouga is coming! I think he can smell us. I can sense his jewel shards," Kagome said, looking alert and aware of her surroundings all of a sudden.

"Charlie and I are going to go ahead. Then if Kouga comes, I can continue to Michelle," Kay said, making Charlie turn through the trees and disappear through them before InuYasha could object.

"Hey! Come back here!" InuYasha said, turning his head towards the spot where the girl and her dog had disappeared. He growled and glared into the trees, wondering why that girl had to be so direct.

"Don't worry, InuYasha. She'll be fine," Kagome said, gripping onto InuYasha's shoulder.

InuYasha shook his head and made a face that said, 'What an idiot.'

Soon a tornado that went around the trees and sped through the forest came to a halt in front of InuYasha and Kagome, and InuYasha could barely stop in time, so he wouldn't hit Kouga.

"Give back Michelle, you stupid wolf!" InuYasha yelled.

"Make me, mutt face," Kouga growled, clenching his fist and glaring at InuYasha. "I'm not going to let her go. I've claimed her as mine."

InuYasha and Kagome looked dumbfounded. "I thought you liked Kagome," InuYasha said.

"I can't get anywhere with her with the stupid mutt around... Sorry, Kagome, but I've decided that you aren't right for me," Kouga said, putting his hand out and closing his eyes.

"Well, that's a relief. I thought that you'd never get the message," Kagome muttered under her breath. InuYasha kept his mouth shut, trying not to laugh.

"You aren't going to get her, dirty mutt!"

"Try me, you smelly wolf," InuYasha said, letting Kagome off his back.

They jumped at each other, preparing to battle to the death.

- - -

Kay walked up to the cave with Charlie, who was now in his small dog form, looking for a way to get in without having to resort going through the waterfall. Kay looked at the package filled with the books and kimonos.

Charlie and her made it to the waterfall just fine, it seemed as if all the wolves were inside the cave. Probably protecting Michelle. Kay smirked and moved the bag full of books and clothes next to the waterfall, where it would wait until she came back.

Kay and Charlie walked through the waterfall, smirking and growling at the wolves.

"Who're you!" yelled a demon.

"I'm just here for a package... Do you mind if we take it?" Kay asked.

"Get away from here, you stupid human!"

"Ouch, that hurt," Kay said, faking emotional stress. She put a hand up to her forehead and sighed, smiling all the while.

"Are you mocking us?"

"So what if I am?"

"AGH!" yelled a demon as he ran towards her, getting ready to attack.

Kay smirked and dodged his attack, and also kicked him hard in the groin, making him fall over, twitching in pain. The other wolf demons and wolves growled and they started to run towards Kay, but Charlie stepped in front of her, transforming and growling right back at them.

"AH! GIANT DOG! HIDE!"

Kay smirked and looked towards the back of the cave to see Michelle standing there, laughing at the poor little wolves.

"They... are... so... stupid!" Michelle said, gasping for breath and clutching her stomach. She got herself together and she walked over to Kay.

"Why didn't you use your telepathy to get out?" Kay asked Michelle.

"After I got away from them, what was I supposed to do? They can run faster than me," Michelle answered.

"I have a feeling you didn't even think of that option," Kay said, smirking.

Michelle didn't speak.

"Well, I got away from Naraku," Kay said, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess we didn't have to come here after all, Sango. Kay seems to have it covered," said the familiar voice of a certain monk.

Sango ignored Miroku and said, "How did you guys get here before us?"

Kay turned around to see Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara standing in the front of the cave, looking like they were swindled out of something. Though Miroku's hand still slowly went towards Sango's bottom.

A loud smack echoed through the cave and Miroku had a brand new hand print on his face. "You'd think the twenty times he did that on Kirara would be enough," muttered Sango.

"He never learns," Shippo said, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Well, Charlie might be able to go faster than Kirara, and they found me rather quickly," Kay said, talking about how Charlie had rushed in the castle so fast, he looked like he was being chased by lion.

"Can we leave? Now? Before Kouga gets back?" Michelle asked impatiently.

"You are so impatient," Kay said, walking towards the entrance of the cave.

"Hey, Kay?" asked Michelle. Kay turned her head a little bit. "Where did you get that, um... What was it? Oh yeah! Where'd you get the kimono?"

"Sesshomaru gave me some," Kay said casually.

"That moron with a stick up his ass!"

"Yes, he did," Kay said. She walked out of the cave, getting very wet by going through the waterfall, and picked up her bag. The others followed and they set off on top of Kirara and Charlie, looking for InuYasha and Kagome on the ground.

Charlie looked around from the sky, Kirara next to him and the others looking around also. Soon they saw InuYasha and Kouga, dukeing it out, and Kay smirked. She cleared her throat and then yelled down to them, "InuYasha! We gotta go! Quit playin' with that kid and get over here!"

- - -

InuYasha looked up and narrowly avoided an attack from Kouga. Well, it was getting a little bit dangerous. They should leave.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome and ignored her protests, running after the flying animals. InuYasha jumped up and felt fur under his feet, knowing that Charlie had moved under them so they would be safe.

"Don't do that, Charlie! I almost fell off!" Kay yelled, glaring at Charlie's head.

_Sorry,_ Charlie answered, projecting his thoughts for everyone to hear.

Kay sighed and rolled her eyes, messing up Charlie's hair on the top of his head.

"So, Sesshomaru gave you that kimono?" Michelle asked, still stunned by that little piece of information.

"Yes! He did! Now will you quit bugging me about it!" Kay yelled, glaring at Michelle.

"What!" InuYasha said, sitting down on Charlie's back. "Sesshomaru gave you that kimono!"

"YEAH! HE DID! NOW BE QUIET OR DIE!" Kay yelled, looking more fierce than Kagome when she saw InuYasha with Kikyo. Everyone shrunk back in their seats after she said that.

hr

**Next time:** Michelle becomes suspicious of what really happened at Sesshomaru's castle. When the group gets to Kaede's Village, Kagome goes home and gives the two girls a jewel shard to see if they can go through the well.

Michelle: ... I HATE YOU, YOU BITCH!

Kay: Baka.

Michelle: Huh?

Kay: Oh, I watched the InuYasha movie today, and then I watched it in Japanese. (AN: The date that I'm writing this is 10-6-05)

Michelle: What other words did you learn?

Kay: How to pronounce words that I learned on Like oswari (sp?), arigato, gomen, baka, and some suffixes, like -sama and -chan.

Michelle: And those words mean?

Kay: Sit, thank you, sorry, idiot/stupid, and then -sama is Lord or Lady and -chan is for a friend.

Michelle: Oh.

Kay: And it was really weird hearing InuYasha's voice so different. It was higher and more feminine. And Miroku's was deeper. And Shippo's more childlike. Kagome's was higher pitched, and the only one that was almost the same was Sango's.

Michelle: I still hate you for making me kiss Kouga, though.

Kay: I'm used to that by now.

Michelle: Well, next time, I get angry--

Kay: That's different, how?

Michelle: -- in **I'm NOT wearing THAT**

**Note:** I forgot to say, thanks for all the reviews, even if there were only two of them... And I figured out how to find the stats without help, and now I feel like a fool. Oh well. I'll just read my ego-boosting reviews! . Make sure to review if you've read this far! I also made the mistake of copying and pasting my chapter last time and copied it over itself, because I didn't want to fix all the HTML. All of my HTML becomes incomplete when I move the chapters onto the internet (EX. all the bold HTML becomes b and /b) so I tried to copy and paste them. Well, I didn't have all those 'paragraph' HTML things, so it was all bunched up together. 


	8. I'm NOT wearing THAT!

**Last time:** The group saved Michelle, but not before she got a kiss from Kouga! Though Michelle is grossed out about it (that immature baka!), I hope you didn't think it was weird... Well, too weird.

* * *

**Chapter 7: I'm NOT wearing THAT!**

"Well, now what?" Michelle asked everyone as they sat around a fire, soaking in it's inviting warmth. Kirara and Shippo were fast asleep, Charlie was being used as a pillow by Kay, who was reading, Sango sat by the fire next to Miroku, who was next to InuYasha, who was next to Kagome, who was next to Michelle.

Kagome moved to see the cover of Kay's book, which was called _A Tainted Night_. "How's your book, Kay?" Kagome asked politely.

"Go away," Kay said rudely, turning a page in her book.

"Sorry about Kay," Michelle said. "She doesn't like to be interrupted when she's reading."

"She could be a little nicer about it," InuYasha growled.

"Actually, she was being very nice there. Usually she bites your arm off, like a hungry animal," Michelle said, scooting a ways away.

"Will you all just shut up so I can read?" Kay asked. "Or at least shut up about me."

"That's polite?" InuYasha asked. He got an angry death glare from Kay in response.

An awkward silence fell over the camp, interrupted only by the turning of pages from Kay's book, or the movement of a bookmark on the page. Michelle looked at the cover and saw only weird little symbols that looked confusing.

Michelle cleared her throat and said, "Kay?"

Kay slammed her book shut and glared at Michelle. "What?" Kay said, venom dripping from her voice.

The others gave a little squeak, but Michelle stayed calm. "Where did you learn to read Japanese?"

"Sesshomaru taught me. Why?"

"In four days?"

"Yeah... I do learn quickly... And I'm not very good at reading Japanese yet, either, so I still have a bit to learn," Kay said, losing the venom quickly.

"So, you got new kimonos from Sesshomaru... You learned how to read from him... And you got some books," Michelle said, counting off the things on her fingers.

"What is your point!" Kay asked impatiently.

"It just seems a little suspicious..."

"It looks like something is going on between you two," Miroku said, a smirk creeping on his face.

Kay sighed and opened her book. Looking at the page in her book, she said, "There is nothing going on between us. Now, why don't you go talk to Michelle about her love life?"

Kay sounded very convincing, but Michelle wasn't convinced, if that makes any sense.

- - -

In the morning they set off again, heading for Kaede's Village. Kay was left alone, seeing as she was reading on Charlie's back, not paying attention to her surroundings at all.

They made it to Kaede's Village by noon, and they went inside her hut to see what they should do next.

"Well, I think that I should go home to get some supplies. We're running low on medical supplies and food. Is that OK with everyone?" Kagome asked, looking through her bag to see what she needed.

Kay nodded behind her book and so did everyone else, except for InuYasha.

"You aren't going home! We need you here!" he yelled, putting up his usual fight.

"InuYasha, we have no leads on any jewel shards or Naraku. Let Kagome go home for a little while," Sango said, looking over to Kagome.

"Anyway, I have a test that I need to take in a couple days," Kagome said, getting up.

"You aren't going home," InuYasha said.

"Yes, I am. And you can't stop me," Kagome said, glaring at InuYasha. Her look would have scared anyone, even InuYasha. He hid behind Miroku and shivered involuntarily.

"I'll come with you," Kay said, putting her book down, back in her bag.

"It speaks!" Michelle yelled, putting up her arms and grinning like a madman.

"Are you coming, Ms. Jerk-off?"

"Oh, ouch! And ew! But, I'll come anyway," Michelle said, getting up. Charlie stayed laying down and told Kay mentally that he was going to stay, seeing as he was tired enough.

- - -

Kagome stood next to the well and then pulled out her bottle of jewel shards. She opened it up and dropped two of the very few shards she had into her hand. She gave one to each of the girls, and they looked at it, amazed.

"I've never held one of these," Kay said, looking at the shard carefully. She could feel the power of the jewel pulsing through her body. It was awesome!

"I want to see if you two can go through the well. Maybe you can only go through if you have jewel shards. Like I can't get back here unless I have some shards," Kagome said, looking down the well. She put the cork back on the bottle and put a foot on the well, holding her backpack tightly.

Kay also had her backpack with her, planning to get a few things to bring home and such. "I'll see if I can go through first," Kay said, putting her legs inside the well. She jumped down and the other two girls looked down the well. She was gone.

Excited, Michelle jumped down the well too, disappearing like Kay. Then Kagome jumped down. She felt the sensation of falling wash over her, like water, and she looked around to see that she was stuck between dimensions, traveling through time.

When Kagome touched ground she saw Michelle scrambling up the ladder that she put there, so she could get back up easier. She reached the top and saw Michelle and Kay beaming at her, looking more excited than before, and ready to roll.

"Well, let's go to my house. I'm sure my mom will be thrilled to meet you," Kagome said, walking out of the well house.

They walked across the yard and over to the main house, Michelle and Kay's excitement mounting all the while. Kagome opened the door to the house and Kagome led them inside. Michelle and Kay looked around and were amazed by Kagome's home. They hadn't seen very good glimpses of it by watching the TV show, but they had seen her room.

"Mom! Are you here? Sota?" Kagome yelled, looking around for her family. Her mother walked into the room from the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel. She smiled as she saw her daughter and the two girls standing in the front hall.

"Hello, sweetie! Who are these two?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I'm Kay," Kay said, smirking. "And this moron is Michelle."

Michelle hit Kay on top of the head and then Kay turned to glare at her 'best friend'. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"FOR CALLING ME A MORON!"

"WELL, IT'S THE TRUTH!"

"YEAH, RIGHT!"

"YOU KNOW IT IS!"

Kagome stepped in front of them and put her arms out in between them. "Sorry, mom. They're always like this," Kagome said, smirking.

"Hey, Kagome, where's your brother?" Kay asked, looking at Kagome carefully.

"How did you know I have a brother? I never spoke about him," Kagome said, looking at Kay carefully.

Kay sweatdropped and she closed her eyes, moving her hand up to her face. "Well... uh... It's... well... the... You... um... You said his name!" Kay said, hoping her excuse was good enough.

"Oh... Whatever..." Kagome said, sweatdropping also.

Sota walked down the stairs, still in his pajamas and rubbing his eyes of sleep. "What is going on down here?" Sota asked as he yawned. His eyes widened when he saw Kagome and her friends. "Who are you guys?"

"Sota, this is Kay and Michelle," Kagome's mom said, pointing to each of the girls in turn.

"Oh," Sota said, looking at the girls. He scurried up the stairs and they could hear a door slam, probably to his room.

"OK... Is your son all right, Mrs. Higurashi?" Kay asked, turning to Kagome's mother.

"He's fine. He's probably just nervous seeing two pretty girls in the house," she said, smiling brightly and looking like she didn't say anything wrong.

Kay blushed and Michelle piped up and said, "You're calling us pretty? Yeah, right!"

Michelle folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I have to start studying. Today is Sunday, so I have to get studying," Kagome said, starting towards the stairs.

Kay followed and then asked, "How long are we going to stay?"

Kagome shrugged and then said, "Well, probably about three to four days. That way we can get all the things that we need."

"And then I can take a shower," Kay said, looking into the bathroom as they passed it.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Michelle added, looking not at the bathroom, but at Kagome's room.

- - -

Kay and Michelle sat on the bed, helping Kagome study for her test.

"So, you have a history test, right? You should do well, since in Eri's notes it says that you are having a test on the Warring States Era," Kay said, reading Eri's notes.

"You can read those scribbles?" Michelle asked.

"Well, it's a lot harder than those nice books. Her writing is all loopy and such," Kay said, squinting a little bit to read some more.

"We're doing a test on the Feudal Era?" Kagome asked, brightening up.

"Yeah. There's a bunch of notes on stories and such. Can I use your history book instead? This is so hard to read," Kay said, squinting a little bit to try and make out some more writing.

"Be my guest," Kagome answered, grabbing her history book and handing it to Kay.

Kay opened it up and then laughed. "'Demons were believed to run rampant to the people living during the 1500's. Studies taken in 1990 have confirmed that this is not true, but more recent studies taken in 1996 have found strange skeletons that are not of known species. The strangest one was a very large creature that had dog DNA and unknown DNA.' Well, that is _really_ historical. It seems more like something that should be in science, rather than history. Anyway, in the last paragraph, what was believed to be true?" Kay finished the paragraph and looked over to Eri's notes next to her. "Oh, it says in here that you'll be asked if you believe in the demons, and why. And, I was wondering if the skeleton could possibly be Sesshomaru or InuYasha's father..."

"How could they get to InuYasha's father? His burial grounds were inside InuYasha's _eye_," Michelle said, looking at the page with a blank expression. She still couldn't read it, no matter how many times she looked at the characters.

"I don't know..."

Ignoring the fact that Kay and Michelle knew something else that wasn't told to them, Kagome cleared her throat and said, "Can you keep reading? I want to learn more about what happened."

"You still didn't answer my question. What did the people of the 1500s believe?"

Kagome sighed and said, "They thought demons were real."

"Good. Now the next paragraph. 'People of the 1500s were always warring with each other. A famous battle took place near modern day Tokyo, and was called The Battle of...' Whoa!"

"What?" Kagome asked, looking at Kay carefully.

"It was called 'The Battle of InuYasha'." Kay looked up from the book and then asked, "Do you have any more tests that you need to study for?"

"Um... Yeah. Literature," Kagome said.

"With our luck, we'll be studying 'The Legends of InuYasha'," Kay said, smirking. She got up and grabbed the large literature textbook and opened it up to the page that they were studying.

"This story is simply called _Japanese Legends_. What an original title," Kay said sarcastically. She looked down at the page and cleared her throat.

"The first legend is called 'The Sacred Shikon Jewel'. Well, we're done studying. I think you've got these down, no sweat!" Kay said, looking at the story.

"I better read the things I need to anyway," Kagome said, taking the notes and books over to her desk. "Oh, I was going to ask you, do you two want to come to school with me? Just for a couple days. I already asked my mom, and she said yes."

"When did you ask her?" Michelle asked.

"After dinner."

"Sure, I'll go to school with you," Kay said, smiling brightly.

"You are never going to get me to wear that skimpy skirt," Michelle said, folding her arms.

- - -

The next morning all of them sat eating breakfast in school uniforms, to Michelle's displeasure.

"I can't believe you got me to wear this skimpy skirt," Michelle huffed as she downed her milk.

"C'mon Michelle, it's not _too_ bad," Kay said, looking at Michelle with puppy dog eyes.

"No, it's not too bad. It's HORRIBLE!" she yelled as she took a bite of her food. "And how am I supposed to read or write anything? I can't understand those stupid letter-things!"

"They're called 'characters'," Kay said, glaring across the table at Michelle.

"That makes them sound like they're from a story," Michelle growled at her, looking at her food with distaste.

"We should get going," Kagome said, getting up from her spot and grabbing her backpack. She headed towards the door and waited for the other two to follow.

* * *

**Next time:** Kay and Michelle go to school with Kagome, making it through the day... barely. Kay gets bombarded with questions about having a different hair color and eye color, though Michelle looks almost the same as everyone else, except with darker skin.

Michelle: Yay. School.

Kay: Woop - de -frickin' -doo.

Michelle: Dammit... I hate the next chapter, **First Day of School**. I'm wearing a f#$ing skirt!

Kay: Just be glad that it isn't raining when we go to school.


	9. First Day of School

**Last time:** Kay and Michelle got through the well, and now they are going to go to school. What will their first, and only, day of school in Japan bring? Chaos? Boys? Watermelon?

* * *

**Chapter 8: First Day of School**

The girls walked to school, ignoring Michelle as she grumbled swear words and continued to adjust her skirt. Kagome's mother had already called the school to see if it was all right, and it obviously was because here they were. Walking to school.

They were supposed to be exchange students visiting Kagome for a while. Pen-pals from America. That's what they were.

They weren't going to get lockers though. But they did look out of place when they walked into the school yard. At least Kay did, with her hazel eyes and lighter hair. Michelle was more 'camouflaged' as Kay put it.

Everyone turned to look at Kay and her odd hair color, realizing that she wasn't from around here. Some also noticed that Michelle wasn't from here either, but not as much as they noticed Kay.

"Kagome! You're back!" Eri said as she ran towards the three girls.

"Who is that with you?" said Yuka, who was right next to Eri.

"They're not from here, are they?" said Ayumi said as she noticed Kay's odd hair.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, this is Kay and Michelle. They are some friends of mine from America," Kagome explained.

"Oh!" said the three girls at the same time, looking at Kay and Michelle carefully.

"Why do you look so Asian?" Yuka asked Michelle.

"I am Native American, so I look different than most Americans," Michelle explained.

"Oh..." Yuka said, looking at Michelle's hair.

The bell rang and Kagome walked Michelle and Kay to the school, bringing them to the first class. History. Michelle and Kay didn't know if they were going to do good or bad... Well, Kay didn't know. Michelle knew that she wasn't going to be able to understand the 'name' line because it would probably be written in Japanese. They _were_ in Japan, after all.

The teacher took roll call and looked up. "I have a note here that says there will be two new students in my class for a short time. Looks like a very short time. Can you both stand up and introduce yourselves?" the teacher asked, looking at a note on her clipboard.

Kay and Michelle stood up, a little bit timidly, and they cleared their throats simultaneously.

"I am Kay, and I'm from America..." Kay said, giving off an embarrassed smile.

"And I'm Michelle, from the same place as she is," Michelle said, pointing to Kay boredly.

"What are your last names?" the teacher asked.

"Last... names?" Michelle asked. "Uh... Well..."

Neither of them wanted to give off their real last names. That would be awkward. Michelle scratched the back of her head.

"Smith. And Johnson. She is Michelle Smith, and I am Kay Johnson," Kay said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Smith? And Johnson... Well, I won't say how odd American last names are, but welcome," the teacher said, walking back to her desk.

"But you just did," Kay said, glaring at the teacher.

"Oh, did I?"

"Yes," Michelle said, looking at the teacher quizzically.

"Just sit down, you two," the teacher said, grabbing some papers from the desk.

"Uh, miss? My friend can't read or write Japanese, and I can barely do that," Kay said, blushing.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find someone in the school who can read English. They can rewrite your answers for me," said the teacher as she handed out papers.

"But, Michelle can't read Japanese!"

"Than have someone read it for her."

- - -

By the end of the test, Kay and Michelle had answered about half of their questions, about half of that half were right. Kagome did better than they, but she barely passed. They then had another class, math.

Michelle and Kay didn't listen to the teacher. He was worse than their teacher at home. Boring. Annoying. He talked too much too. He would not shut up! Even if Kay and Michelle decided to work, they wouldn't be able to with that moron talking.

They had Literature next, and Michelle and Kay figured they had better chances on acing that test rather than the History test. Maybe. Kagome assured them that some of it would be true and false and another part would be multiple choice. That was a relief.

- - -

"That had to be the easiest test in the history of tests! It was just like those tests in history in fifth grade!" Kay said, biting off a piece of his sandwich.

"I failed half of those tests," Michelle said, glaring at Kay and taking a potato chip from her plate. Kay didn't notice.

"Your school has watermelon?" Kay said, staring at a cart that had just been rolled out.

"Uh, yeah," Kagome said, looking at Kay like she was demented.

"We only have that... every so often... in the beginning of the school year."

Suddenly, Kay jumped up, leaving her half eaten sandwich and milk, and ran over to the cart of piled slices of watermelon. She scared any people grabbing watermelon from the cart and they left almost immediately. Kay came back to the table with a tray with almost a half of a watermelon.

"So... You like watermelon?" Kagome asked. Kagome's other friends walked into the room and took their seats next to Kagome.

"You should see her when our school has watermelon. It's just as scary... Except we can't get as much as we want so she has to take some from other people," Michelle said as she watched Kay shove almost whole pieces into her mouth.

"Do all Americans eat like this?" Eri asked.

"No," answered Michelle. "Actually, the only time Kay eats like this is when she has watermelon."

_InuYasha is like that too, except it's with ramen,_ Kagome thought, watching Kay eat the watermelon without stopping to take a breath hardly.

Yuka put an arm out to grab a piece of watermelon, but stopped when she heard a low growl coming from Kay.

"Are all Americans this fierce?" Yuka asked, pulling her hand back quickly.

Kay closed her eyes and handed a piece of watermelon to Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and Kagome.

"Where's mine?" Michelle asked.

"Get your own, loser," Kay said between bites.

Michelle glared and got up to get her own piece of watermelon, and she wasn't going to share any of it.

- - -

Kay sighed and got out of the bathroom, wearing her kimono that was now washed. Her hair was wet and she had a brush in her hand, having gotten the snarls out of her hair. Kay walked into Kagome's room and grabbed a book and started to read.

"Mom said you're from America," said the voice of a young boy. Kay pulled down her book to look over it and saw Sota standing in the doorway to Kagome's room.

"Yeah? So?" Kay said, glaring at the little boy.

"I was just wondering... I wanna give you something," Sota said, turning towards the door.

"What?" Kay asked. She got up and followed Sota, who was now walking towards his room. He went inside his room, which had a TV and video games, and a bed with a dark sheets. His walls were blue and he had random boy things all over his room, like most other people.

Sota walked over to a dresser and opened one of the bottom drawers. He took out two metal things that looked like those plastic 'light saber' toys. Actually, that's exactly what it was, except for metal and it didn't have any plastic top that would make it look like a light saber.

The kid walked over to Kay and handed her the 'light saber' handles. They were heavy, cold and looked weird. One had a purple crystal-orb thing in the handle and the other one had a blue one.

"Uh... Why did you give me this?" Kay asked, looking at the metal things with a strange expression.

"I just have to..."

"Well, whatever. Thanks," Kay said, turning around and walking back into Kagome's room to read.

* * *

**Next time:** Now that Sota gave Kay the 'light saber' handle, she wonders what it could be used for. Why would she get such a thing?

Michelle: That looks so nerdy.

Kay: What?

Michelle: The 'light saber'.

Kay: Yeah.

Kouga: Michelle, my woman!

Michelle: AGH! I hate you! And you're still not in the next chapter!

Kay: Ohh! Michelle! I think someone likes you!

Michelle: I think I know that since he kissed me! Yuck! I hate you for that!

Kay: He he he. The next chapter, **The Two Fire Swords**!


	10. The Two Fire Swords

**Last time:** Kay got two 'light saber' handles from Sota, and the two girls went to school. Nothing special happened at school, so... Yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Two Fire Swords /b**

"OK, we got about 9,000 cases of instant ramen... What next, Kagome?"

"We have to get some snacks for the others and some first-aid items."

"Are we going to get any books?"

"Why do you want a book?"

"... To read. I'd like to read some modern Japanese literature. Or manga. Whichever I can get first."

"Oh."

Kay carried a bag of ramen, as did Kagome, and Michelle was keeping quiet with some nice bags of random things.

"Well, the book store is right there," Kagome said, pointing at a store near them. Kay looked up at the sign and it had some weird name that was hard for her to read. She walked inside, excited to see what kinds of different books they had, and she was followed by Kagome and Michelle.

"Well, this is fun. Being stuck in a book store filled with books I can't read," Michelle growled.

Kay ignored her and gave Michelle the bags that she was carrying. Michelle was stuck sitting in a chair, watching Kay enjoy herself as much as a kid in a candy store. She looked at the titles of each of the books, and also went over to the manga section to see what they had there too.

Kay walked over to Michelle with what looked like 1,000 books in her arms, which in reality was only 5 really big books, and she asked, "Where's Kagome?"

"I dunno. She went off to look at books too, but I lost track of her between all these bags of crap," Michelle said, looking into a bag of ramen.

"You can't blame Kagome for wanting to make InuYasha happy. And if she didn't bring ramen then InuYasha would become rabid and attack anything in sight. If he attacked you, it wouldn't be that big of a loss, but it would be terribly upsetting if it was myself he attacked," Kay said, picking up a cup of ramen and holding it like it was a delicacy.

"Shut up, moron," Michelle said.

"Aw, you know you like ramen almost as much as InuYasha," Kay said, nudging her friend. "Except the part where you have to eat it with chopsticks."

"Kagome spoils him too much."

Then Kagome walked towards them with a few books in her hands, much like Kay.

"Speak of the devil and he's sure to appear!" Kay said, her smile huge and scary.

"You were talking about me?" Kagome asked, looking at the books she picked out. "Oh, I picked out some books for you also. They are some of my favorites, but might be a little hard for you at first. I'm sure you'll get better at reading soon, though."

"I never would have thought to see you here, Kagome!" Kagome, Michelle and Kay turned to see Hojo standing behind them, looking happy and bright.

"Oh, hello Hojo..." Kagome said, putting on a fake smile.

"I saw you in school today, but I didn't have time to say hello. Who are your lovely friends?" Hojo asked, looking like a complete nerd to Kay and Michelle.

"Oh, this is Kay," Kagome said, pointing to Kay, "and Michelle. They're from America."

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you!" Hojo said, bowing slightly.

"Yeah... Same here," Kay said, nodding her head.

"These jerks piled me with all this crap..." Michelle said, standing up and trying to avoid the bags on the floor.

"You're the only one strong enough to carry most of them!" Kay said, looking at the bags carefully. She turned towards Hojo and said, "Never mind her. She's just a typical American."

"I'm Native American!"

"Do you really think I care?" Kay asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You read Kanji?" Hojo asked.

"Uh... yeah," Kay answered to the question addressed to her.

"Quite impressive," Hojo complimented, looking at the books she held in her hand.

"Well, Hojo, we should be leaving... Bye!" Kay said, grabbing some bags and pushing Kagome to the counter, where they could pay for the books.

Michelle followed and they left the store quickly, and Michelle said, "Man, he is a nerd."

"Wow, you guys are one of the first people to think that! I haven't met anyone who wasn't in love with him when they met him!" Kagome said, looking at Kay and Michelle carefully.

"When you get kidnapped by a psycho demon, nice boys seem kind of bland..." Kay said, putting her finger on her chin.

"Since when have you been interested in boys?" Michelle asked.

"I've always been interested. You just don't ask me, so I never tell you. Or maybe it's the fact that all the boys in our school suck," Kay said, smirking.

"I guess I'll have to ask you more things then..."

- - -

After they finished shopping and brought their stuff back to Kagome's home, they went to that WacDonald's place, or whatever it was called. Kay didn't pay attention, and neither did Michelle.

They sat in a booth with a tray filled with three burgers, fries, pop and ketchup.

"Do you consider this American cuisine?" Kay asked, taking a bite of her plain cheese burger.

"Eh, sorta... I just think of it as food," Kagome said, sipping her pop.

Just then, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi sat down at their booth.

_How did I know? They always hang out here, don't they?_ Kay asked Michelle using her mind.

_Yup. Oh well. Now we can listen to their funny questions about InuYasha,_ Michelle answered, smirking and eating her burger.

"So, Kagome, can you tell us how that back-stabbing, two-timing boyfriend of yours is?" Eri asked.

Michelle started laughing and Kay hit her over the head with her fist.

"You make him sound like he's some sort of delinquent!" Kagome said, blushing. "Besides, we weren't ever really dating. We're just good friends..."

"Ha! You're in denial," Kay said, smirking.

"You know you like him," Michelle said, smirking also, making the two best friends look positively evil.

"Tell us about him!" Yuka said excitedly.

"Well, he is very protective--" Kagome started.

"--and that's a good thing!" Kay interrupted.

"--he can be jealous--"

"--especially around this other guy who has a crush on her!" Michelle interrupted this time.

"--he likes ramen..."

"A little too much! God, that stuff is hard to eat with chopsticks." Kay growled and took a bite of her burger.

"And he is very strong."

"He is no match for me, though." Michelle grinned and received a glare from Kay.

"Sure he isn't, fathead," Kay said sarcastically. "And I'm the queen of England."

Michelle put a french fry in some ketchup and took a bite of it using her left hand. "You're eating with the wrong hand," Kay said, pointing to her hand. The other girls were wondering how you could eat with the wrong hand...

When Michelle brought the french fry up to her face, all full of ketchup, Kay pushed on her elbow, causing the ketchup to smear all over her face.

Their booth erupted in laughter, making everyone forget the conversation that just took place about InuYasha.

"You'd think that you would get wise after I did that to you twice last year!" Kay yelled, her laughter filling the room.

"Shut up," Michelle said, wiping the ketchup from her face.

Kay wiped the tears from her face and said, "Sorry... I had to do it."

- - -

"Hurry up, wench!" InuYasha yelled at Kagome. InuYasha, Kay and Michelle stood in front of the well, Kay and Michelle still holding the pieces of jewel that they had received from Kagome.

"I'm coming, InuYasha!" Kagome said, lugging the heaviest backpack on earth with her.

"Why are you bringing so much with you?" InuYasha asked, looking at Kagome's bag.

"For once, I have to side with InuYasha," Kay said, looking at her bag. "I mean, that's not nearly as huge as the one I brought with me."

"Can we just leave?" Michelle asked, putting her legs over the side of the well. She let herself drop and she disappeared, followed by Kay and InuYasha.

When Kagome got to the other side of the well, InuYasha was waiting for her at the bottom and lifted her up by the waist, making her squeal. Once on ground, Kagome growled at InuYasha and said, "Don't do that without warning me!"

"Hurry up love birds, let's go!" Kay said, waving towards them. Michelle and her were already to the forest and were heading to Kaede's Village.

InuYasha and Kagome blushed but followed obediently. Kay looked through a makeshift bag that she was carrying, having her books and kimonos inside.

She took out the metal handle things and handed one to Michelle.

"What is this? It looks like a light saber thing! And it looks really stupid," Michelle said, looking at the thing carefully.

"Yeah, I know. Sota gave me them. I didn't want two nerdy things, so I'm giving you one," Kay said, smirking.

"I wonder if they are of any importance?" Michelle said, waving her sword around and watching the metal shine this way and that.

"I dunno..." Kay looked up and then turned her head to the right. "I think something is there... something doesn't feel right," Kay said, glaring through the trees.

InuYasha and Kagome came up behind them and InuYasha looked through the trees and sniffed. "There's a demon there. Stand back, Kagome," InuYasha said, taking out his Tetsusaiga.

Just then a giant bear demon tore through the woods and stood in front of them. Kay inwardly cringed.

"I hate bear demons..." Kay muttered, remembering the time they were there last time.

"Well, I'll get rid of this one, then," InuYasha said, jumping up and swinging his Tetsusaiga down towards the bear's head. The bear growled and sent up his paw, blocking the sword.

"He blocked the Tetsusaiga!" Kagome yelled. "The demon is too powerful for InuYasha's sword!"

The bear pushed the sword back and sent InuYasha flying.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA! INUUUUUUYAAAAASHAAAAAAA!"

"Will you just SHUT UP!" Kay yelled at Kagome. "Yes, we know you're worried about Inuyasha, but can you please only yell his name out once when he's knocked aside?"

"My friend here has a point," Michelle said.

"Oh, damn... Look out!" Kay said, pushing Michelle and then tackling Kagome. She held out the handle to the 'light saber' and the air around it started to glow and condense. It soon became a real sword... except blue and full of flames. Michelle's did the same thing at that moment, except purple.

A giant bear claw hit right where Kay, Kagome and Michelle were just standing. "Holy crap! Kay, look at your thing!" Michelle yelled as the bear claw retreated.

"Yeah, I see! Now, let's do some damage!" Kay said, smirking. The two girls ran towards the bear and went for the bear's legs, cutting them and making the bear roar in agony. InuYasha had by now recuperated and jumped up to meet the bear's head.

"Die! Tetsusaiga!" InuYasha yelled as he brought the sword down, cutting the demon in half.

Kay and Michelle were panting a little bit, mainly because they hadn't really fought like that before, and they smiled at InuYasha.

"Wow... I guess you two aren't bad fighters after all. That was pretty good," InuYasha said.

"Well, that's the best we'll get for a compliment from him, so let's celebrate the moment with karaoke!" Kay said, moving her arms dramatically.

"Or we can get drunk and have a party! Though, InuYasha would i never /i do that. He'd be too much of a poor sport," Michelle added, nudging Kay in the ribs.

"Naw... I heard that saké was really gross," Kay said. "I mean, who would want to have some rice wine?"

"... The people who made saké?" Michelle suggested.

* * *

**Next time:** Kay gets Michelle mad, and it somehow turns into a duel with InuYasha. Meanwhile, at Kay's house, her mother is watching 'Inuwooshi' episodes and seeing what happened last time.

Michelle: My sword is awesome!

Kay: Not as awesome as mine... Or me.

Michelle: Cocky bastard.

Kay: I know you are, but what am I?

Michelle:P Loser.

Kay: At least I'm not a freak.

Michelle: Shut up.

Kay: Forget it. Next time, **Fights, Frights, and Family**!


	11. Fights, Frights, and Family

**Last time:** Michelle and Kay find out that they can use their 'light saber' handles as swords, and were able to help fight a bear demon.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Fights, Frights and Family**

"Kagome! What did you bring for me?" yelled Shippo as he jumped on her shoulder and hugged her tightly. Kagome laughed and patted Shippo on the head.

"I brought you some candy," Kagome said, taking her bag off and opening it up to dig through and find what she was looking for. Kagome took out some fruit snacks for Shippo and got a couple cans of pop and candy bars for Sango and Miroku. She then took out and handed a bag of potato chips to InuYasha.

"You know, I don't think that potato chips are that good. They're just addicting," Kay said as she took a potato chip from InuYasha's hand before he had a chance to eat it.

"Hey!" InuYasha said, growling at Kay.

"Just shut up," Kay said, swallowing the chip.

"Well, Kagome, now that you're back, we should probably head off soon. Tomorrow morning would be good," Miroku said, opening up a candy bar after a little bit of struggle.

"Yes, that sounds good," Kagome said, setting her backpack down. She sat down on the floor and Kay sat next to her. Kirara jumped up next to Kay and then onto her shoulder, nuzzling her affectionately.

_I haven't talked to you much. How are you?_ Kirara said, meowing a little bit.

_Just fine. You?_ Kay asked.

_Eh. Good. I was wondering what you were thinking about..._

_Well, I was thinking I should probably train a bit, since I can use a sword now..._

_You should! InuYasha or Sango would probably help you. I think that it would be best if you asked Sango, since she is better at using her sword and you can easily build your strength to be near the same as her_ Kirara said. She meowed and nuzzled against Kay's cheek.

"Does anyone want some dinner?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Sure!" said everyone in unison. Kirara meowed and jumped down to Kay's lap, turning around a couple times before laying down and yawning. She set her head on her paws and closed her eyes, taking a little rest while they waited for dinner to be served.

- - -

Kay handed Kirara a ramen noodle using her chopsticks and then resumed eating for herself, happy on how far she had come on being able to use chopsticks. It was quite an improvement.

Everyone ate their dinner silently, though Michelle and Kay made more noise than the others.

"Ah! Ehahaeha!" Kay said, dropping her noodles back into the styrofoam cup.

Everyone stopped eating to look at Kay carefully. "What the hell was that!" Michelle said, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Um..."

"You make weird noises," Shippo said, resuming his meal.

"Weird noises my ass," Michelle muttered, swallowing her ramen.

Kay threw her now empty cup at Michelle's head, getting some of Michelle's hair full of 'ramen juice'.

"Aw, shit," Kay said, getting up and running out of the room.

"You get back here, you bastard!" Michelle yelled, running after Kay.

Kay ran as fast as she could, not paying attention to where she was going. She was pretty sure that she lost Michelle after the first couple minutes, but she had to make sure that she wasn't being followed.

Kay slowed down to a walk and then found herself in front of the Sacred Tree. _Why is it always _this_ tree? Why does every person find themselves here? And was that a raindrop I felt?_ Kay thought, looking up into the sky. As a matter of fact, it started to rain. Kay smirked and walked over to the tree, turning around and leaning against it.

Breathing hard, she smirked and closed her eyes and then slowly fell to the ground, sitting and relaxing.

Then, she felt as if she wasn't alone. _Is it a demon? Can I sense their presence now?_ Kay asked herself, her smile disappearing and her eyes opening a little bit. She looked around and tried to see if she could find the person looking at her, but she couldn't see anything but rain.

Kay blinked once and then knew that someone was there... She looked up. In the branches of the Sacred Tree sat a demon, staring at her with wide eyes.

The girl got up and ran for her life, panting as she sped through the forest. She stopped at a tree and grasped it tightly, her nails digging into the bark. Slowly, but steadily, the bark started to turn into ash under her fingers, leaving small holes in the tree.

Kay turned around and saw the demon walking towards her, his eyes glowing in the night. Though she couldn't see his face, she was scared out of her mind.

"You are so paranoid," the demon said in a gruff voice.

"INUYASHA!" Kay yelled pushing her nails farther into the tree, and making the tree smoke even more. "You almost gave me a heart attack! God!"

InuYasha walked closer to Kay and she growled. "You're killing the tree," InuYasha said, rather calmly. "Why did you leave?"

"I knew Michelle was going to chase me, so I decided to get out of there before she caught me," Kay said, glancing at the tree. She let out a gasp at the bark and then took her nails away from it, hoping that it would grow back just as healthy as before, but she had a feeling that the poison in her nails wouldn't allow the tree to grow back all that well. Naraku couldn't regrow his arm when she clawed him.

"She did chase you. You know her well," InuYasha said, walking back towards the village.

"Well, yeah. She _is_ my best friend. Some friend I'd be if I didn't know anything about her," Kay said, poking herself with her own nail, seeing if she could hurt herself. But it didn't work. _Duh,_ thought Kay as she grabbed for the sword handle that was tucked in her kimono.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I need to train. Would you like to spar with me? So I can practice?" Kay asked, transforming her sword and making the blue blade extend, fire sprouting on the sword and making it look intimidating.

"You could get hurt!" InuYasha said, surprised that a _human_ who knew his power would actually challenge him to a fight. How strange.

"We'll be careful... Please?" Kay said, making her eyes big and shiny, like a puppy's.

InuYasha sighed. "Fine. But be _very_ careful. I don't want to chop a limb off of you."

"If you chop a limb off, then I'll use my poison nails to get rid of yours. If it was your arm, you'd only be able to use half of the Tetsusaiga's strength, so you better be careful where you aim that thing," Kay said, smirking.

InuYasha pulled out his sword and smirked also, and then said, "Well, so you don't get hurt, how about I leave my Tetsusaiga the way it is."

"Leave it as a rusty old sword?" Kay teased. "Fine by me. Actually, I think that would be best, so I have at least a tiny bit fairer chance."

InuYasha started to run at Kay, his sword small and rusty. Kay put up her sword to block his, having to use two hands compared to his one hand. Just after one attack, she was already a little bit tired, but she ran at him and took a swipe at his side, having InuYasha jump over it and land behind Kay.

Kay smirked and turned around quickly, putting her sword out so it would hit him, the blue fire making the area light up around it.

The sound of metal against metal could be heard for at least ten minutes.

Kay took a swipe at InuYasha, but had her sword thrown aside with his counterattack. It flew through the air and landed in the ground, slowly transforming back to it's usual state of being just a sword handle.

InuYasha put up his sword to Kay's face and then put his sword away.

"You know, you did pretty well for your first time," InuYasha said, watching Kay go over to the sword handle.

She picked it up and then started to walk to the village and smirked. "I know you went easy on me, InuYasha," Kay said, her eyes shining. She was actually happy that she got to fight InuYasha, even if he wasn't using his full strength. If he did use his full strength, she would be done in a minute or less. Though he couldn't use a sword to it's full potential, he was very strong because of his demon blood.

"Thanks for the fight, Yasha," Kay said before running through the woods and disappearing.

"DON'T CALL ME YASHA!"

- - -

Kay walked into Kaede's hut, water dripping from her face and hair. Everyone turned up their faces to look at her, and then InuYasha walking into the room after her.

"Where were you?" Kagome asked.

"Sparring," Kay said, smiling brightly.

"You were... sparring?" Miroku asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh my God! You pervert! Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Kay said, her voice rising with every word.

"What am I thinking?" Miroku said, smirking.

"You _are_ thinking what I think you're thinking! You sick pervert!" Kay said, walking over to him and slapping him hard across the cheek.

"Ow..."

"That's what you get for thinking like a pervert," Michelle said, eating a piece of candy left over from Kagome's stash.

"I agree with Michelle," Sango said, glaring at the monk.

Kay sat down and said, "I promise. All we did was spar."

"And I scared her half to death," InuYasha said with a smirk.

"Well, I thought you were a different demon! I didn't know you were harmless!" Kay said, folding her arms and turning up her nose, making water splash a little bit from her hair.

"I'm not harmless!" InuYasha growled.

"To humans you are," Kay said, smirking and looking sideways at InuYasha.

"Say that to my face!" InuYasha yelled, cracking his fingers.

Kay turned her head to face him and said, "I just did."

"AGH! I'm going to get you!" InuYasha said.

"Sit!" WHAM! Kagome sighed and said, "I told you before, don't go picking useless fights. It'll only get you in trouble."

InuYasha pulled himself off the floor when the submission spell wore off. "What did you do that for!" InuYasha yelled.

"You were picking fights again," Kagome answered.

InuYasha growled and shook his head, sending water splashing all over the place. Kay didn't mind it, but everyone else started to yell at InuYasha.

"InuYasha! What did you do that for!" Shippo asked.

"AGH! Sit!" Kagome yelled before she could stop herself. THUNK!

Kay turned towards InuYasha and sighed. "You could have done that over there," Kay said, shaking her head. She walked over to Michelle and sat next down next to her friend.

Soon, a strange sensation of hands over their bottoms made them twitch and turn around to see Miroku crouching there, smiling widely. _What happened to groping Sango?_ Kay asked herself as she and Michelle slapped Miroku at the same time.

"R! A! P! E! Get your hands offa me!" Kay and Michelle said together, saying their line in a singsongy voice.

Miroku backed off and raised his eyebrows, surprised by their sudden outburst.

"You better back off!" Michelle said, growling.

Miroku went over to his usual spot near Sango.

The rain continued through the night, keeping Charlie up. He was curled up near Kay all night, shivering at each new clap of thunder. He shook when he breathed in, and when the thunder finally quit, it was already late into the night.

- - -

When the morning came, it was still dark and raining. Kay and Michelle didn't have an umbrella, but Kay didn't mind. Kay carried her backpack, a few changes of clothes in it, and a few books, but nothing to slow her down. Charlie stood next to Kay, cowering next to her legs.

Oddly enough, Kay was wearing clothes from her era, though she had a new shirt she bought in Tokyo. Michelle was also wearing such a shirt.

A crack of lightning went through the sky, and some thunder soon followed. Charlie yelped and cowered even closer to Kay, shaking madly.

"Is Charlie afraid of thunder?" Kagome asked, looking at the dog and taking pity on him.

"Yup. Poor, little, paranoid dog..." Kay said, looking down at her dog next to her legs. Kay looked over to InuYasha and saw that his eyes were scanning the area. Another crack of thunder exploded in their ears, and InuYasha's ears flattened and he blinked.

"Are you afraid of thunder too, InuYasha?" Kay said, smirking.

"No!" InuYasha said, closing his eyes and folding his arms in his sleeves. "I just don't like the noise. It hurts my ears."

"And what cute little ears they are, Yasha," Kay said, smirking.

"They aren't cute! And _don't_ call me Yasha!" InuYasha yelled.

"They are sorta cute..." Kagome said, looking at InuYasha's ears. She smiled and giggled a little bit, staring at InuYasha's ears. He glared at Kagome and his ears went down under his hair, water falling down his face.

Kagome came up next to him and put her umbrella up so it went over him and her, shielding them from the rain.

Kay smiled and watched the two as Kagome blushed and InuYasha looked up at the umbrella. He stared at it for a while and then went back to looking straight ahead, his arms in his sleeves and his ears twitching every so often when water would get in his ears.

- - -

"AHH!" Dawn said as she watched her daughter and her best friend being attacked by a demon. It was truly revolting, and Dawn shook the couch. Charlie transformed into a giant dog and then killed the demon, and Dawn's eyes widened. Her dog was huge. Very huge. Like, huge, huge.

The girls figured that Charlie could fly, and Dawn thought that was a stupid idea. "You morons! Why would he be able to fly? He can't even sit when we tell him to!"

Charlie let the girls get onto his back and he then started flying.

Dawn was amazed. How did he do that?

Suddenly the scene changed to show the main characters, some Kagagome or something girl and the Inuwooshi character. Kagagome was in her school, taking a test and then looked out the window to see Inuwooshi watching her, his hat firmly on his head.

Mutters of 'Who's that' and 'What a weirdo' fluttered through the class and Kagagome muttered 'sit' under her breath, making the Inuwooshi character fall down to the ground. A few people got out of their chairs and looked through the window, trying to find the white-haired demon.

If Dawn had learned anything about this TV series, it was that Kagagome liked to tell Inuwooshi to sit, and when she did that, he was pulled to the ground, face first. Dawn secretly found this amusing, but didn't know why he did that.

Then the Kagagome girl left school and chewed Inuwooshi out for following her there. They walked to the store and then came out with many large boxes. Inuwooshi looked inside the boxes, trying to grab some odd cups that Dawn had no idea what they were. But she soon found out as the Kagagome girl told Inuwooshi to stop trying to eat the ramen.

What a strange show.

- - -

Kay played with her sword and sliced it through the air and then looked over to Sango, who was petting Kirara on her lap and enjoying the heat from the fire. InuYasha sulked underneath a tree, black hair playing in the wind.

It was the night of the new moon, and InuYasha was human. He was alert and wasn't going to sleep any time soon. He was always like that, but when he was human, it was pronounced even more. Though, he was thinking a lot and was very quiet.

"Sango," Kay said as she scooted over near the demon-slayer. "Do you suppose you could help me with my swordsmanship? I want to get a lot better at it."

Sango pet Kirara once more and the cat demon looked up at her with cute, red eyes. "Sure. I guess I could do that. After all, we want you to be a good fighter," Sango said as Kirara leapt off her lap so Sango could get up.

The two girls left for a place in the forest where they could spar, and Michelle was left alone with the monk, the half-demon, and a priestess. Fun. The monk was what she was worried about. Charlie and Kirara had followed Kay and Sango into the forest, and they probably weren't going to come back very soon.

* * *

**Next time:** While Kay and Sango spar, Kay sees one of Kikyo's soul collectors. You know what that means. Bad news for Kagome.

Michelle: Why bring Kikyo into this?

Kay: Because I hate her.

Michelle: Are you making her pull InuYasha to hell?

Kay: You'll have to wait, but she's not all like, "DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH, INUYASHA!"

Michelle: Oh.

Kay: The next chapter, **I'm Sorry**! Make sure to keep checking here to see it!


	12. I'm Sorry

**Last time:** Michelle and Kay got into a small fight, that turned into a sparring match with InuYasha. Dawn was worried sick about the girls and was watching shows from the last time they were there.

* * *

**Chapter 11: I'm Sorry**

Kay blocked an attack from Sango's sword and thought how good she was at swordsmanship. It was taking all her strength just to hold Sango off. She hardly let an opening for Kay to try and strike. Sango struck again, sending Kay back a couple of feet. The ground was torn up underneath her feet, and she was sweating a lot. Sango was hardly using any strength. Well, it seemed that way.

Kay dodged an attack and then sent her sword towards Sango, having it blocked by the demon-slayer. "Very nice. You're getting better," Sango complimented.

Kay smirked and dodged another attack and then froze. "Sango! Look," Kay said, looking away from camp.

"It's one of Kikyo's soul collectors!" Sango said, watching the demon as it held a soul in it's grasp.

"I'm going to follow it. Knowing InuYasha, he's going to go to Kikyo," Kay said, transforming her sword back into a handle and running towards the soul collector.

"Wait!" Sango said, taking a step forward. But Kay was already gone and heading towards Kikyo.

- - -

Sango, Kirara and Charlie had finally returned to camp, though without Kay. She had said that Kay found something, but wanted to pursue it alone.

"Keh. Stupid human," InuYasha said, glaring into the forest. His eyes widened when he saw the tail of one of Kikyo's soul collectors. "I'm going to go get her."

InuYasha stood up and walked into the forest. "Wait! InuYasha! You can't go while you're human. What if you get hurt?" Kagome said, getting up and grabbing his arm.

"I'll be fine," InuYasha said, turning towards Kagome. She gasped and let go of his arm reflexively, and he walked off into the forest.

_That look... What was he thinking? Is Kikyo here?_ Kagome thought, her hand lowering slowly and tears brimming her eyes. She blinked them away and went back to the fire, sitting so she could see the edge of the forest.

InuYasha felt bad for leaving Kagome there, but he had to find out why Kikyo is here. He followed a soul collector as it slowly flew through the forest, heading to it's master.

- - -

Kay was hidden in a tree, hiding within the branches and watching Kikyo as she stood in the middle of the clearing, taking in souls. Kay could hear someone coming, and she turned to see... MICHELLE! Michelle smirked and looked at Kay, smiling. _I found you,_ Michelle said to Kay using her mind.

Kay nodded and turned back to Kikyo as Michelle climbed up into the tree. Kikyo looked into the distance and then said, "InuYasha. So, you've come."

"Kikyo..." InuYasha walked into Kay's view and looked at Kikyo carefully.

"I have some information for you." Kikyo walked towards InuYasha. The dark forest seemed to glow with the individual soul collectors and souls floating around. Kay scooted forward a little bit. It was lucky that InuYasha was human, or else he would have caught the two peepers.

InuYasha's breath was caught in his throat. He couldn't believe Kikyo was here... But... _I feel bad for just seeing Kikyo. Why? Why do I feel bad?_ InuYasha asked himself. His thoughts echoed into the two girls and Kay smirked.

"Naraku... After he captured those two girls and used them and you to resurrect that demon, he went farther north, into the mountains," Kikyo said.

"Thank you, Kikyo," InuYasha said.

Kikyo walked towards InuYasha and said so quietly that Kay had to use her mind to hear Kikyo's thoughts, "I know the past is behind us. We cannot have a future together. I do not belong here, in this world. You already have someone who you can love."

InuYasha's eyes widened. Kikyo took InuYasha into a hug and he returned it.

_How typical. It's always like that. And then Kagome will find them like this and assume something happened,_ Kay thought.

InuYasha and Kikyo came out of their embrace and Kikyo backed up. Her soul collectors wrapped up around Kikyo and flew up into the sky, leaving InuYasha to stand there, looking up. InuYasha turned to look at the forest, around where Kay and Michelle were sitting in the trees. The two girls looked down to see Kagome standing there.

A tear fell down her cheek and InuYasha took a step towards her. Kagome ran, as fast as she could.

Kay jumped down from the tree and ran after her, not caring that InuYasha knew about her following Kikyo now. She ran after Kagome, and she could see Kagome start to run faster.

Once Kay was out of her sight, Michelle jumped from her tree and walked over to InuYasha. She glared at him and looked him straight in the eye. He cringed inwardly and Michelle kept her glare up.

"What?" InuYasha said, the harshness gone from his voice.

"What is with you, jackass?" Michelle said, poking him hard in the chest. InuYasha took a step back at the sheer force of her poke, and also because it was harder on him when he was human.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you really so thick! Why did you do that?"

InuYasha didn't answer and looked past Michelle to where Kagome disappeared to. He felt horrible, even though he didn't do anything but hug Kikyo. He sighed and walked back to camp, leaving Michelle to stand there, confused by what InuYasha had done.

- - -

Kay ran as fast as she could, almost catching up to Kagome. She was a little ways away, but then she lost her. Kay looked around and then saw her, leaning against a tree, her shoulders shaking.

Kay slowly walked up to the girl against the tree and put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked up from the tree, tears streaming down her face. "Kay..." Kagome said, sniffing a couple of times. The wind went through the trees and blew her hair in her face.

_She really does look like Kikyo, with her hair going in her face like that. But, she's not. She's so different. And I think she's prettier. InuYasha is blind. He can't see what a great person Kagome is..._ Kay thought, watching Kagome's hair flow in the wind and in front of her face.

"Kagome, it wasn't what you think," Kay said, her eyes pleading that she would think that also, but knowing she wouldn't.

"Than what was it? Why was he there?" Kagome shouted at Kay.

"He went to see Kikyo, but the reason she wanted to see him was to tell him that she knew where Naraku was," Kay said, acting like Kagome's shouts didn't affect her in any way.

"But... that's not what I saw..." Kagome said quietly.

"Kikyo said that InuYasha could not be with her, and that he has another love anyway... Now, who do you think that is?" Kay said, smiling lightly.

Kagome breathed in shakily and then hugged Kay tightly, holding onto her neck and crying into Kay's shoulder. Kay awkwardly patted Kagome's back, not sure how to react to someone hugging her. She never had anyone hug her. Kagome pulled back from Kay and then wiped her eyes.

"Uh... Should we go back to camp? We might get there before morning. You did run quite a ways," Kay said, turning to walk towards camp.

Kagome nodded and followed Kay through the forest, keeping her eyes on the ground.

Kay walked through the forest, pushing aside any branches in her way. Kagome followed closely behind. _Did InuYasha accept that Kikyo was not for him? That it was not meant to be? I didn't have enough time to check his thoughts. Maybe I'm checking thoughts too much; invading to many people's privacy. I wouldn't like it if I had my mind constantly checked by someone else. But, of course, I have some valid reasons to check their thoughts..._ Kay told herself.

Kagome closed the gap between the two and stayed unnaturally quiet. It scared Kay slightly.

- - -

Everything was quiet in camp. Everyone but Kagome and InuYasha were asleep. Leaves fell from the branches and one fell into Kagome's hair.

The half-demon, who was still human, got up from his spot next to a tree and plucked the leaf out of Kagome's hair. She looked up at him with sad eyes, blinking away tears.

"Kagome... I... I'm sorry," InuYasha croaked out. His voice was barely audible, hardly heard to the young priestess. But she heard it.

A tear fell down her cheek and she hugged InuYasha, crying into his shirt. "I've always wanted to hear you say that..." Kagome said, tears muffling her words a bit. _Though, the reason he may have said that is because he is human..._ But either way, she was grateful.

InuYasha put a hand on her head and closed his eyes, letting Kagome cry.

"Thank you, InuYasha," Kagome muttered.

- - -

In the morning sun, InuYasha transformed back into his normal half-demon state. His eyes became golden once more and his hair white. His ears also turned into the cute little fuzzy things on top of his head. InuYasha's human emotions were gone and replaced with... Nothing, really.

Kay woke up early, her hair a mess and brain scrambled so bad that she couldn't remember her name at the moment. She looked around and saw a fire burning and InuYasha sitting in front of it, looking at it intently. Why was the weather always so nice and sunny here? Hm... Whatever.

Kay got up and walked over to the fire, scratching her head and blinking away sleep. She yawned and then looked at InuYasha carefully. She reached out with her mind and smiled. Kay knew that he apologized, but he was sure acting weird. He acted like nothing was wrong, and that nothing happened last night.

"You hungry?" Kay asked suddenly. InuYasha looked up. He nodded and looked over to Kagome who was sleeping soundly with Shippo huddled up in her arms. She shifted in her sleep and stretched, slowly getting out of her sleeping bag. She turned to look over to InuYasha and Kay and smiled softly.

Kagome grabbed her backpack and moved over to where InuYasha and Kay sat, watching her soundly. She set her bag down and looked through it, finally finding what she was looking for and taking out three cups of instant ramen. (oO;)

"Mm! Ramen!" InuYasha said, scooting closer to Kagome. Kay scooted a little closer to Kagome also, waiting patiently for the ramen to cook and be served.

By the time that the first cup of ramen was ready, almost everyone, save Michelle, was up. They ate their ramen happily, having Michelle join them a bit later, cursing them for not waking them up. Once finished, they got up and started to leave without words.

Kay stopped.

There was someone there.

Someone...

She turned around and looked to see nothing but forest and the path they had just traveled.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked.

"Someone's there... I can sense them," Kay said, looking around.

Michelle sighed and said, "You are such a moron."

"No, really! I can sense something..." Kay said urgently.

Kagome walked forward, in front of Kay and said, "Yeah, I can sense them too... I wonde--"

Then, Kagome was gone. She disappeared.

"KAGOME! KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled, going to where she was standing and sniffing.

"I didn't know it would be that easy. Naraku spoke like it would be hard to get the girl away from you," said someone standing behind them. They all turned around simultaneously to see a strange demon standing there. The demon had long, purple hair that was up in a ponytail and purple eyes with long slits for pupils. Her skin was light and she wore tight fitting clothes, and pointed ears. Her clothes were black and revealing, like a leotard with no straps and the shortest skirt imaginable. And her clothes were hard, so they were more like armor than clothes, and her feet had hard, black boots that reached her knees. Above her collar bone was nothing else, and her arms were bare also. Her hands had black claws, claws that were held up to Kagome's neck. She also had purple lips to match her eyes and hair.

So, what Michelle and Kay saw was this: a slut.

"Kagome!" InuYasha said. He sniffed the air. "You are an incarnation of Naraku, aren't you!"

"Very good. So you aren't as dumb as you look. Congratulations," the demon said in her calm voice. She sounded a lot like Kagura, except happier and had a softer voice.

InuYasha growled and grabbed the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. Kay and Michelle pulled out their swords and they instantly transformed into their normal state. InuYasha pulled out his sword, which also transformed.

"Let Kagome go!" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha, you must be careful. You can't harm Kagome," Sango said, holding her Hiriakotsu and taking a step forward.

"I _know_ that," InuYasha growled.

"We have to get Kagome out of there!" Shippo said, gripping Miroku's shoulder.

"What are you all muttering about? Why don't you try and get your little priestess friend here?" the demon asked.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked, hoping to buy some time.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I am Katakoutai. I'm sorry that you won't be able to meet my sister for a while, but I have to leave," Naraku's incarnation said. "Kagura!"

Katakoutai's hair blew in the winds that Kagura made as she landed to the ground. Kagura grabbed Katakoutai and then flew into the air using her giant feather. Katakoutai continued to hold onto Kagome, who struggled in the female demon's grasp.

"InuYasha! INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, holding out her hand towards the group.

"Shut up!" Katakoutai yelled, knocking Kagome hard over the head. Kagome was knocked out instantly.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. He growled at the disappearing demons that flew through the sky. "Dammit! They got away!"

"Charlie!" Kay started to run and jumped on the now transformed Charlie. Michelle and InuYasha also jumped onto Charlie and Shippo, Miroku and Sango went on Kirara. The cat and dog flew into the air, following Katakoutai and Kagura.

"I hope Kagome is all right," Shippo said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Miroku assured him, but no one really believed him. Silence went over the group like a plague. They looked off into the distance and saw smoke rising into the air.

"Is that Totosai's home?" Kay asked, looking carefully in the distance.

"Yeah. It is. We should stop there... Maybe we could get my sword sharpened..." InuYasha growled.

The animals moved down to the ground, landing in front of Totosai's home... Though, no one found it very suspicious that Kay knew who Totosai was.

* * *

**Next time:** The group goes to visit Totosai, and he tells them the secrets of Kay and Michelle's swords.

Michelle: Awesome!

Kay: Oh yeah!

Michelle: I can't wait! But... If we're trying to find Kagome, why are we stopping?

Kay: Like I know. InuYasha's such a moron.

InuYasha: What did you say!

Kay: Shut up.

Charlie: The next chapter is **Aoirohiken and Papuruhiken**!


	13. Aoirohiken and Papuruhiken

**Last time:** Kagome and InuYasha had a fight about Kikyo, and later Kagome got kidnapped by a strange demon named Katakoutai. Who is this demon, and what did she mean by her sister? Now they are headed to Totosai's, but why InuYasha wants to land there, no one knows.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Aoirohiken and Papuruhiken**

The cat and dog landed in front of Totosai's home and they walked in. "Hey, old man! I need you to check my Tetsusaiga. I think something might be wrong with it," InuYasha said, looking for the sword smith.

"Who is that?" said some crazy old man. Totosai popped up from out of no where and he smiled. "Ah! InuYasha! Let me see your sword," Totosai said, walking to InuYasha. He took the sword out and transformed it before the half-demon could do anything.

"Hey!" InuYasha growled.

Totosai swung the sword around and then touched the tip of the sword. "Yup, your sword is dull. Unless I sharpen it, it won't be as strong," Totosai said. He then just stood there, holding Tetsusaiga carefully.

"Well?"

"Huh? InuYasha? When did you get here?" Totosai asked, looking at InuYasha. "And who are these three?"

Totosai walked up to Kay, Michelle and Charlie and looked at Michelle so close that Michelle could feel the heat from his face.

"That's Kay, Michelle, and Charlie," Sango said, pointing to each of the people in turn.

"Back off, you old geezer," Michelle said, before pushing Totosai away from her face. He blinked his giant eyes twice before turning towards the sword in his hands.

"You said you were going to sharpen my sword, old man," InuYasha said irritably.

"And I was wondering if you could check our swords, too," Kay said, taking her sword handle out. Michelle did the same.

"Ah, yes. I have to sharpen your sword, InuYasha," Totosai said, getting his hammer and sitting down. He blew on it with his fire-breath and started to sharpen it. The rest of the group sat down also, watching him do this.

"Can't you go any faster, old man? I need to go save Kagome," InuYasha growled.

"Why did we stop here if we are going to save Kagome? Why didn't we just go?" Kay asked, looking at InuYasha like he was the stupidest thing alive.

"My sword wasn't good enough to take anyone down. I realized that when I fought you. I would have done better if my sword was sharper," InuYasha said, explaining it all to Kay.

"But, when it's not transformed, then it's not very sharp at all!" Kay said, confused by what he was talking about.

"Done!" Totosai said after about 10 minutes.

"Now can you check our swords?" Kay asked as Totosai returned the Tetsusaiga to InuYasha.

Totosai looked at Kay and Michelle and said, "Who are you?"

"What a moron..." Kay said, sighing. She slapped her forehead and then said, "Anyway, we need you to check our swords."

The two girls handed their swords to Totosai and he looked at the handles carefully. He grabbed them both, one in each hand and then swung them, making the swords appear. "Ah! Some of my greatest swords. Aoirohiken, the blue fire sword, and Papuruhiken, the purple fire sword. Alone they are very powerful, but together, they can rival that of Sounga," Totosai said, smiling.

"You mean the third sword of the three worlds? The one that could only be banished by the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga?" Kay asked, looking at the two swords carefully.

"Yes, and I know a way to make them even more powerful. The holder of the Aoirohiken can use the Dragon Fire, an attack that will surround the enemy in fire, and protect yourself from their next attack. It also has the attack Hell's Flame, which can melt the strongest of metals," Totosai said, handing the sword back to Kay.

"Papuruhiken can use Fire Snake, the attack that will circle the enemy, slowly closing in on it. The enemy usually dies from the fire, or lack of oxygen. Though, the enemy doesn't always die. Then, it's other attack is Holy Fire, an attack that doesn't work on humans, but has strong effect to demons, almost fully purifying it, and weakening it greatly. It has it's full effect when wielded by one with spiritual powers." Totosai handed Papuruhiken back to Michelle.

"And the attack they can use together is Fire Storm, an attack that can match the power of the Backlash Wave."

"Can you teach us how to use those attacks?" Kay asked Totosai.

"You'll have to learn them on your own."

"Damn..." Kay muttered.

"Great. Thanks a lot, bastard..." Michelle said, glaring.

"I've got sheathes for you though. And I can make them so you don't have to transform them," Totosai said, standing up and going over to his wall and grabbing a couple of sheathes.

He took the swords back and then hit them both twice with his hammer and then blew fire on the jewels in the hilts. When he let them go, the swords did not return to their original state. He handed the sheathes and swords to the two girls and said, "There you go!"

"Thank you," Kay said, smiling brightly.

The group left Totosai's cave and set off again, heading for where Katakoutai left with Kagome.

- - -

"Ugh!" Kagome groaned as she was thrown into a dark room, landing against the hard floor. She turned around and saw the purple haired demon stand there with a smirk on her face.

"Why do you want me?" Kagome asked.

"Well, to lure the half-demon here, of course. We need him in order for Naraku to get rid of that nuisance. He wants to get rid of him personally," Katakoutai said, clicking her black nails together.

i InuYasha/i

"Naraku will never kill InuYasha. Never," Kagome said.

"You keep telling yourself that, missy," Katakoutai answered, closing the door and locking her in the room.

Kagome looked around and backed up into a corner, putting her head on her knees and started to cry. Her tears fell down her cheeks and onto the floor. By the time that she was done, she had cried herself to sleep.

Suddenly a loud noise woke Kagome up, making her jump and look around urgently. The door to the room opened and Katakoutai pushed in young Rin.

"You'll see! Lord Sesshomaru will come and save Rin!" Rin yelled, her face red and frightened.

"That's exactly what we want," Katakoutai said, a smirk on her face. She slammed the door and locked it, so they couldn't get out.

Rin sighed and turned around. Her face brightened a little bit when she saw Kagome. "Kagome-chan! You are here too?" Rin asked, running over to Kagome. Kagome nodded. "Why do they want us?"

"I think they're trying to lure InuYasha and Sesshomaru here," Kagome said, looking out the window. She stared at the sky that shone through the window, and she sighed. _Where are you, InuYasha?_ Kagome asked herself.

- - -

"InuYasha, we should make camp. I know that you want to find Kagome, but we can't find her when we're barely awake," Miroku said, slowly moving his hand towards Sango's rump.

_SLAP!_

"We aren't stopping," InuYasha said, walking in front of the group. Then he stopped.

"Hypocrite," Kay muttered under her breath.

InuYasha sniffed the air and then said, "There is a demon coming this way."

"I'm sensing a fairly strong demonic aura," Miroku said, putting his hand out and holding onto the prayer beads that covered his right hand.

"Kirara, get ready!" Sango said, readying her Hiriakotsu. Kay and Michelle drew their swords, as did InuYasha, and they got ready for whatever was going to show up.

"You guys are so much better prepared this time. Last time you practically _gave_ that girl away. I guess I can expect a real fight now," a familiar voice said. Katakoutai walked into view from the forest, looking at the group with a smirk on her face. Following her were poisonous insects, flying around her head.

"Damn! I can't use my Wind Tunnel," Miroku said, rewrapping the beads on his arm.

_What's she gonna do, bore us to death?_ Kay asked herself. _She doesn't even have a weapon! How will she defend herself? Not that I'm complaining._

"Where's Kagome!" InuYasha demanded.

"Is that all you think about? You must really love her," Katakoutai said.

"I promised her that I would protect her. You aren't going to make me break that promise," InuYasha growled.

"You must be a really bad at keeping promises, then," Katakoutai answered boredly.

InuYasha growled and then ran towards Katakoutai, screaming and holding up his sword. He swung down on Katakoutai, but missed as she jumped up and landed on his head, jumping off of there and landing on the ground.

"You have no idea how to use that sword, do you?" Katakoutai said, taunting him. Katakoutai took out a small bomb and threw it at InuYasha, having a cloud of awful smelling smoke surround him. When it cleared, he was on the ground, unconscious. The smoke was too much for his delicate nose to take.

"But I do," Kay said, stepping forward and holding out her sword. Katakoutai smirked.

"Ah, the famous Aoirohiken. I never thought I'd see it," Naraku's incarnation said.

"You know about it?" Kay asked.

"Oh, yes. I do. I know every demonic sword I come across. The one that the half-demon is holding is Tetsusaiga. But, Aoirohiken and Papuruhiken are the only demonic swords that can be properly weilded by humans. All the other swords made by demons either work for demons and humans, or just demons, except for those two. These won't work for demons. Now, isn't that strange?" Katakoutai said, smirking the whole time she talked.

_I don't know what she's trying to accomplish. And her mind, it's blank. It's like things are just popping out of her mouth at random... Wait! She doesn't even have a mind!_ Kay said as she searched for something to give her a clue of where her thoughts would be.

"You don't have a mind!" Kay said, grasping her sword tighter.

"Ah, so you finally figured it out. Naraku knows about you and your friend's mind reading abilities, so my mind isn't even connected with my body, like Kagura's heart isn't inside her chest." Katakoutai smirked and jumped at Kay, holding out her long, black claws, ready to swipe at Kay's body.

Kay held out her sword and blocked her claws, then took a swipe at Katakoutai, barely missing her stomach.

"How can someone have no mind? It is impossible!" Sango said to Miroku.

"She said that her mind was somewhere else. I'm sure that Kay had planned to attack her mind directly, hurting her from the inside," Miroku said.

Actually, Kay just wanted to find out what she was going to do next, but she wasn't going to argue with the monk. Katakoutai jumped up and then swiped at Kay with her claws again, and again having her attacks blocked by Kay's sword and a small tree that Kay had pulled out of the ground with her mind.

"Ah. Naraku didn't tell me you could move things with your mind, just that you could read them. This will prove to be more interesting than I thought," Katakoutai said, holding her hands out to look at her nails.

Katakoutai ran at Kay, but before Kay could block the blow, Katakoutai hit Kay in the stomach, sending her flying. Kay held onto her sword tightly and gripped her stomach. Blood started to stain her clothes and get on her hands, and she looked up at Katakoutai with hatred filling her eyes.

"Aw, now that wasn't fun... You've got a ways to go before you pose as a real threat. Though, for someone who isn't that strong, you did pretty well," Katakoutai said. "Now, it's time for your death."

Katakoutai ran towards Kay and held her claws out, the black nails shining in the moonlight.

She was knocked aside with a purple blade against her armor. Katakoutai turned to look at Michelle, holding her sword ust as tightly as Kay was. Michelle smirked and then said, "It's my turn now."

Michelle blocked the first barrage of claws, and then tried to strike Katakoutai again, but only met more claws. She kept at it, moving her sword much like InuYasha would.

"You are stronger than your friend, but your style is sloppy," Katakoutai teased.

"Shut up!" Michelle yelled, taking a swipe at Katakoutai. She jumped, but not in time for the sword to brush against her cheek. Katakoutai stopped and held a hand up to the wound. She held out her hand, two fingers covered in thick blood. Strangest thing is, the blood was purple. Not red.

Katakoutai turned towards Michelle, her eyes glowing deathly black, though the purple part was still visible.

"I'm done playing," Katakoutai said, flicking the blood off of her hands. She came at Michelle with tremendous speed, too fast for the others to react. In a matter of seconds, Michelle was on the ground, wounds covering her body in too many places to count.

Michelle struggled for air and Kay got up. "You!" she yelled.

"Hiriakotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang at Katakoutai. The demon jumped over it and smirked.

"Since you didn't let me kill your little friend, I guess I'll kill you!" Katakoutai yelled, running towards Michelle at a speed so fast that she could hardly be seen. Charlie ran towards Michelle, barking and trying to block the attack, as did Kay.

Miroku ran towards Michelle and Sango threw her boomerang again. Shippo was hiding behind a rock, being the coward that he was, and then gasped. "Michelle!" yelled the young fox demon.

Michelle moved slightly and saw the demon coming at her too fast. She wasn't going to be able to stop it. Michelle also wouldn't be able to dodge it either.

* * *

**Next time:** While I dodge random objects, Michelle fends for her life. But what is this strange barrier?

Michelle: Thanks a lot, Kay! You just let me get beat up by that stupid demon!

Kay: Well, it is a demon... And I got beat up by it too.

Michelle: Just shut up! And cliff hangers suck!

Kay: Yeah, so? What'ja gonna do about it?

Michelle: I'm going to... Stab this pickle!

Kay: --; You do that. While Michelle stabs a pickle, you should get ready to read the next chapter, **Close to God**!


	14. Close to God

**Last time:** They fought the demon, Katakoutai, and she suddenly got Michelle to the ground, and was about to kill her! With InuYasha out of commission, and everyone else to slow to help her, how will Michelle survive?

* * *

**Chapter 13: Close to God**

_"Since you didn't let me kill your little friend, I guess I'll kill you!" Katakoutai yelled, running towards Michelle at a speed so fast that she could hardly be seen. Charlie ran towards Michelle, barking and trying to block the attack, as did Kay._

Miroku ran towards Michelle and Sango threw her boomerang again. Shippo was hiding behind a rock, being the coward that he was, and then gasped. "Michelle!" yelled the young fox demon.

Michelle moved slightly and saw the demon coming at her too fast. She wasn't going to be able to stop it. Michelle also wouldn't be able to dodge it either.

Michelle gasped and closed her eyes, holding up her hand to try and stop the attack.

There was the sound of electricity and then someone screaming and being thrown to the ground. How odd...

Michelle opened her eyes and saw that Katakoutai had been thrown to the ground by a barrier surrounding herself. Michelle closed her hand, balling it into a fist, and the purple barrier surrounding her disappeared. She opened her hand and it reappeared around her.

"What is that?" Shippo asked, jumping on Miroku's shoulder.

"It's a sacred barrier. One that can only be made by priestesses and monks. Though, it is very hard to do. I'm surprised that Michelle could do that, let alone anything spiritual," Miroku said.

"But she hasn't had any training to be a priestess!" Sango said, amazed by the barrier surrounding Michelle.

Kay ran over to Michelle and then put her hand out in front of her, looking at the barrier that Michelle had made. Kay put her hand through it, expecting to be electrocuted or something, but the barrier let her hand go through without pain.

Michelle opened and closed her hand, over and over again. "What are you doing?" Kay asked her friend who was being very stupid.

Michelle opened her hand again and turned to look at Kay, who was holding her hand out inside of the barrier. Kay gasped and remembered.

_My name is Michelle, and my name means 'close to God', so I might write a story about dying or an angel," said the teacher, who's name was also Michelle._

_Michelle's name means 'close to God', so doesn't that mean that priestess powers are spiritual and maybe having to deal with God?_ Kay asked herself suddenly, watching Michelle with wide eyes.

"Michelle... Remember what our teacher said? The name Michelle means 'close to God'. You might have priestess powers," Kay said, walking forward and getting inside the barrier completely. Michelle smiled and stood up, though Kay was wondering how either of them could stand after those attacks from Katakoutai.

Michelle unsheathed her sword and held it in front of her. She took the newfound priestess energy that she got (AN: Can you imagine 'rough and tough' Michelle using priestess energy? I can't, and I'm writing this! Maybe it's because I know the real Michelle.) and put the energy into her sword.

Michelle ran forward and then jumped, swinging her sword. "Holy Fire!" Michelle yelled as the priestess energy from her sword went into her attack. A bright, light purple light shone from her strike and struck Katakoutai to the ground, white fire slowly dying down on her body.

With a moan, Katakoutai slowly got up and looked at Michelle angrily.

"What! That strike should have killed her!" Sango said, looking at the incarnation amazed.

"How can she still be alive?" Shippo added.

"Remember, this is Naraku's incarnation we are talking about. Just think how we haven't defeated Kagura, and she was struck head on with the Wind Scar once. I don't think that defeating this incarnation will be any easier, and I'm almost positive that this incarnation isn't done with her surprises," Miroku said, glaring at Katakoutai.

"You aren't going to get away with this, you fool," Katakoutai growled. She got up and ran into the forest, just as InuYasha started to wake.

InuYasha twitched and pushed himself off the ground. He looked around and barked, "Where is Katakoutai?"

"She just left. Michelle taught her a lesson or two," Kay said, smirking.

"I managed to put up a barrier and use Papuruhiken's Holy Fire," Michelle said.

"She put up a sacred barrier," Miroku said as he walked over to InuYasha and the two girls. Charlie, who had went over to Kay for the rest of the battle after he knew Michelle was OK, walked over to the group, as did Kirara, who was sitting on Sango's shoulder the whole time. It makes the two sound like they're cowardly. "She put up a very advanced sacred barrier, that only highly trained priestesses and monks can do," Miroku explained further.

"But she has no training," Sango said again, trying to figure this out.

"Her name means 'close to God'," Kay said again, looking off into the distance. "I think that it gives her her priestess powers. Her name."

"Well, whatever. We're leaving," InuYasha said.

Kay gasped and held onto her stomach tightly. "We're staying _RIGHT HERE_. Some of us are hurt, and need to rest," Kay argued, glaring at InuYasha out of the corner of her eye.

"Keh."

- - -

The morning brought new light and the group started to travel again. Though, when night came, they stayed in a hut instead of the dirty ground.

"I'm glad that we still have Kagome's First-Aid kit," Kay said as she held her arm out for Miroku to tend to. Sango was tending to Michelle's wounds because she wouldn't let the monk anywhere near her. Kay was a little more trusting.

"Dammit! We've been traveling for two days! We should have been able to find Kagome by now!" InuYasha growled, glaring at the fire in the hut.

"InuYasha, settle down. We will find her soon," Miroku said as he tied off Kay's bandage.

"But what if we can't? What if we can't get there in time?" InuYasha asked.

"InuYasha! Listen to yourself!" Kay said, glaring at the half-demon. "How many times has Kagome been kidnapped before? Did you give up then? Do you think that Kagome would still travel with you if you couldn't pull through for her? I'm positive that we will get there in time."

InuYasha looked at Kay carefully and growled. She glared back.

_InuYasha is sure worried about Kagome,_ Charlie said to Kay.

_That's because he loves her,_ Kay answered, watching InuYasha as he adjusted himself on the floor, holding Tetsusaiga close to his chest. Kay leaned her head against the dog laying on the floor, and Michelle slept next to her, also using Charlie as a pillow.

Sango slept on the floor with Kirara huddled next to her and Shippo next to Kirara, and then Miroku slept alone.

InuYasha opened his eyes and watched as the fire slowly died out and thought, i Kagome might be hurt... And it's all because I wasn't strong enough to protect her. I have to save her. I have to save her before it's to late. /i

"InuYasha... Don't worry. We'll get Kagome back, safe and sound," Kay said, turning her head towards the half-demon sitting in the corner of the room. "I know that you won't allow her to get hurt..."

_But I can't help and think that this might be a trap. I mean, Naraku does stuff like this all the time... But we have no choice. We have to save Kagome,_ Kay thought, closing her eyes and pulling her own sword close to her.

- - -

_BOOM!_ Charlie shook and transformed into his giant form, allowing Kay to get on his back. She got on, as did Michelle and InuYasha, and lightning lit the sky once more. _BOOM!_

Charlie shook again, but toughed it out. He started to follow Kirara, who was flying with Shippo, Sango, and Miroku on her back. He followed her very closely.

"Isn't it kinda dangerous to fly during a thunder storm?" Kay yelled over the wind and rain. "We could get struck by lightning!"

Sango looked back at Miroku and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah! I guess it would be better if we were on the ground," Sango said.

They landed and started running, Kay complementing everyone on their stupidity in her thoughts. The creatures ran, their speed unimaginable. Charlie jumped a little bit every time the thunder shook the sky, making the ride there bumpy for Michelle, Kay and InuYasha.

For about an hour, they ran through the rain, but soon they came to a cliff. They took a rest and Kay went to the edge of the cliff, looking around and trying to find any hints to where Naraku's castle would be.

It happened in less than a second. Michelle and Charlie went over to Kay, their purpose to ask if they should get ready to go, and the lightning struck.

It hit Kay, making her shake violently and she slowly fell off the cliff. Michelle was standing there, stunned by what just happened, and also surprised that this show would have such a stupid way to get hurt, but Charlie acted quickly

He jumped off the side of the cliff and transformed into a giant dog; he flew underneath Kay, letting her land on his back. He flew back up to the top and went over to the rest of the group quickly.

Michelle followed and said, "Kay just got hit by lightning!"

"What!" Sango said, going over to Charlie to check on Kay.

Miroku did the same and Shippo stood there, stunned. "Well... That's..."

"She's alive," Miroku said, backing away from Kay. "I don't know what will happen to her, though."

InuYasha sniffed the air and said, "She'll be fine. Now let's go find Kagome."

"InuYasha! We can't leave when Kay's unconscious. It would be too hard, and she could get hurt!" Sango said, glaring at the half-demon.

"Shut up! She's fine! Now let's go!" Inuyasha growled.

"You're so stupid, InuYasha," Shippo said, folding his arms and glaring at InuYasha, who hit him hard over the head. "AHH!" cried Shippo. "InuYasha! Don't hit me!"

"Shut up, wimp!"

"Both of you shut up," Kay said... Wait! Huh?

Kay held her head as she sat up and looked over to InuYasha. She then turned towards the cliff and walked over to it again, looking out into the distance. Everyone was shocked when she just got up and walked, though they were even more shocked when she pointed and said, "Kagome is that way. Naraku is there, as is Katakoutai and his other incarnations... Though, there is another one I don't know of," Kay said, turning back towards the group.

The rain continued to pour, but the others didn't notice it as they looked at Kay in awe, their mouths hanging open and their eyes bulging out of the sockets.

* * *

**Next time:** The group go to find Kagome, but it soon turns into a lost and found thing, and they start searching for Sesshomaru! What is with that?

Michelle: I don't get it.

Kay: I wouldn't expect you to.

Michelle: What was that!

Kouga: MY LOVE!

Michelle: I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF HERE! YOU AREN'T IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Kay: Ok, Kouga, you can leave now.

Michelle: Grrr! You love doing that, don't you! At least I didn't kiss Sesshomaru.

Kay: I only did that because I wanted all those romantic freaks to read this. I seriously don't like Sesshomaru that much. I think he's a big jerk... and not nearly as hot as InuYasha.

InuYasha: O.O;


	15. Keeper of the Keys

**Last time:** Kay got hit by lightning, but now she seems to know where Kagome is being held! How could that be?

* * *

**Chapter 14: Keeper of the Keys**

"What the hell!" Michelle finally said after a long pause. She looked at Kay's soft expression, not one of anger or happiness. _What is with her?_

As if reading her mind (which she probably was), Kay said, "The lightning gave me new power. I hold the power to see the truth, and only the truth... But I can only tell the truth now... Which sucks." Kay's voice stayed calm and smooth as she spoke, always at an even tone. Not changing even when she said her last line.

"You can't tell a lie? Well, what do you think of me?" Michelle asked, smirking.

"I think that you get annoying sometimes, don't appreciate people as much as you should, and could be nicer to people. But you are my friend and I will stay loyal to you, and I love your sense of humor," Kay said, blinking once when she finished.

"How do you know where Kagome is?" InuYasha asked.

"I already told you. She's in that direction. We should be able to get there by nightfall, and when we get there, the rain will still be pouring, though none of us will acquire a cold," Kay said, gazing off in the distance.

"Now that's just scary," said Michelle as everyone got ready to leave. They set off, heading in the direction that Kay said to go in, all of them hoping, except for Kay, that she was right.

A few hours passed and they saw a castle in the distance. The creatures landed and InuYasha started to run towards the castle.

"InuYasha! Watch out for that-- Ah! Oh... Barrier..." Kay said, holding her hand out and sighing. Though, she winced when he hit the barrier, she sighed and looked so bored again.

"What the hell! Why didn't you laugh? That was actually sorta funny!" Michelle said, glaring at Kay.

"I guess truth does that to you," Kay said, walking over to the barrier and watching InuYasha change his Tetsusaiga into the red Tetsusaiga. He broke the barrier and Kay walked in, nearing the castle. Though Michelle wanted to run, they walked in, preserving their strength for the battle they knew was going to come.

_Dammit! I hate not being able to lie! If someone asks me what I think of them, I'll have to tell the truth. And I can't hide things from people... This sucks,_ Kay thought, growling inside her head and trying to make the maddest face possible, but only managing to frown a little bit. _I can't even express my feelings properly without yelling them in my head,_

Charlie could sense Kay's distress and he stood by her, letting her pet him on the head. Soon the castle was within a short walk, but the group was getting more and more antsy. Silence filled the air and soon they stood in front of the castle, looking up at it.

"Well, let's go in, shall we?" Kay stated, walking up to the door and then going inside. She was followed and she abruptly turned, heading towards where she knew Kagome was. The others followed her without question.

- - -

Kagome sat, huddled in a corner of the room, looking at Rin sadly. How was she supposed to get out of here? She didn't even know where she was.

Rin had fallen asleep after a while, having been scared out of her mind. She desperately wanted Sesshomaru to come save them.

Kagome looked up. There was the sound of footsteps. Some muffled voices could be heard behind the door, and then the door fell to the floor in pieces. Kagome got up, and Rin woke from the noise. Standing in the door was InuYasha, Kay standing at his side.

"Nice job, Yasha," Kay said, taking a step into the room. She walked over to the center of the room and felt something small hit her leg. Kay looked down, seeing Rin, holding Kay's legs tightly like it was her last lifeline.

Kay knelt down and hugged Rin. "Hello, Rin-chan. I'm happy to see you," Kay said, patting Rin's head lightly.

"Kay-chan! Rin was so scared! I'm glad that you came," Rin said, snuggling into Kay's shoulder. Since Kay had been training, she had become stronger, and could easily lift Rin up.

"Let's go... Kagome, you coming?" Kay asked, looking over to Kagome where everyone else was at. They were all making sure she was OK. Kagome nodded and got up from her spot on the floor. The group exited the room and they went back the way they came, trying to locate the exit.

"How come you can't find the exit, Kay?" Shippo asked.

"I can only locate people," Kay said, looking around and holding Rin tightly. Kay stopped and looked on the floor. There was a rat just standing there, watching them.

"EEK!" Kagome screeched, jumping over to InuYasha and cowering in his kimono. "A mouse!"

"How did it get in here? The barrier wouldn't allow it to get inside here," Miroku said, looking at the mouse with a curious expression.

"That's because it isn't a mouse. That is Katakoutai," Kay said, holding onto Rin tighter.

"What?" Sango said, looking at the mouse.

"Katakoutai is a shape shifter," Kay said, watching the mouse. Suddenly it transformed into Katakoutai, slutty clothes and all.

"What a smart little girl! I'm just wondering how you could figure that out!" Katakoutai said as she jumped up and brought her claws out. She went after Kay and she dodged it, holding Rin tight to her chest. Rin gasped as Katakoutai went after Kay, holding out her claws. Knowing what was coming, Kay dodged it again and put her hand in Katakoutai's arm, digging her nails deep in her arm.

Katakoutai let out a shrill scream as she felt a horrible sensation that felt like her arm was being burned with the heat of the sun. She looked down at it and saw it disintegrating before her eyes. She took her arm away, her arm only being bone for most of the arm.

"Holy crap!" Michelle said, her eyes widened.

"Can someone fill me in here?" Kagome asked, making Katakoutai pay attention to the group farther away from her. She turned and started to run towards them, but she hit a barrier.

"Dammit! Not again!" Katakoutai said as she got up.

Kay was at the wall, digging her nails into it, slowly melting the wood and making a hole big enough for InuYasha to fit through comfortably.

"Let's get out of here," Kay said, running out of the hole with Rin in her arms. The group ran out, and Miroku ran with Kagome, telling her everything that had happened while she was being held captive.

"Kay-chan, do you know where Sesshomaru-sama is?" Rin asked Kay, holding onto her neck tightly.

Kay nodded. "I can find him."

- - -

Sesshomaru stood in the forest, the trees rustling in the wind and Jaken sanding next to him, looking around. Ah-Un stood behind him and was eating grass, oblivious to the demon lord's expression.

i That scent... She is with Rin. She protected Rin. Why/i Sesshomaru said, glaring into the forest. According to his calculations he was about two day's travel away from where Rin was, but the scents were moving closer to him, so maybe it would be one and a half day's travel.

He started walking, his posture straight and stiff.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Where are you going?" Jaken asked, watching his lord with large eyes.

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru stopped and turned. "We are going to find Rin," he said, his voice flat and quiet.

Jaken nodded and he started to walk after Sesshomaru. Ah-Un toed behind them, keeping up with the slow pace of Sesshomaru. It was strange that Sesshomaru wasn't going faster, but maybe it was because he knew Rin was in good hands.

Yeah right.

- - -

"AAAAAAH! DOGGY MEAN!" Rin screamed, hugging Kay's leg tightly.

"Charlie! Don't bark at Rin!" Kay growled, flames coming from her eyes.

_Maybe I wouldn't bark at her if she didn't pull my tail! It hurts, dammit!_ Charlie yelled at them, forgetting not to shout it so everyone could hear.

Kay sighed and said, "Rin-chan, don't pull Charlie's tail. Charlie, don't bark at Rin. Rin-chan, if you don't pull Charlie's tail, he won't bark at you."

Rin nodded slowly, still hugging Kay's leg tightly. She still hadn't changed out of her modern clothes. She had started to miss the kimonos a little bit. She'd have to wear some later.

"O-okay..." Rin managed to say between sniffing and tears. Kay picked Rin up and they continued to walk, following Kay's directions. She had a feeling that she had to go see Kaede after this. Of course, she did have those weird super senses, so it could be that telling her this too.

"When will we find him?" Shippo asked, watching Kay carefully.

"Around a day or two," Kay said, walking calmly down the path.

"I don't see why we have to go find Sesshomaru. Usually he finds us," InuYasha said, growling.

"Just shut up, Yasha," Kay said, continuing to walk down the long path.

"I told you not to call me Yasha!"

- - -

They walked all through the night, taking turns sleeping on Charlie or Kirara. Even Kirara and Charlie slept on each other. Though, everyone but Kay had gone to sleep three times or more. She just went to sleep once, though she did sleep for a while. The only one who didn't sleep on one of the animals was Rin, who slept while being carried by Kay.

Kay just couldn't sleep any more. She wouldn't be able to. Her thoughts were somewhere else. She was actually thinking about what would happen when they met Sesshomaru... or what he would say. What would he do? Would he start to attack InuYasha? Or... or... Or something! Or super duper embarrassment for Kay! Gasp! Ultra gasp!

InuYasha was anxious for their meeting with Sesshomaru. He was told not to fight with him, so he had to suppress his urge to get in a fight.

It had already been a day, and all of them were hungry, but they didn't complain. They were sort of afraid of Kay.

InuYasha smelt the air and growled. "Well, I smell him. He's near by. We'll have to travel a little bit until we reach him, though," InuYasha said.

"Only about fifteen minutes," Kay said, pressing onward. "He's headed our way also."

"That really annoys me..." Michelle said. "You're much to serious now. You can't even smile, hardly."

"Just shut up. Sesshomaru is up ahead. He started to move faster, so it'll only be a little bit before we see him..." Kay said, sighing slightly.

The tension in the air grew and grew, until they turned on the trail and was almost face to face with Sesshomaru. Both groups stopped and Kay swallowed hard. She took a few steps forward and shook Rin a little bit, who was sleeping in her arms.

Rin yawned and opened her eyes, sleepiness flowing from her. She looked around and saw Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked quietly.

Kay knelt down and put Rin down on the ground, holding her up so she could stand. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and then ran over to Sesshomaru, hugging him tightly around the legs.

Kay stood up and looked at Sesshomaru, who was looking down at her with his normal cold stare.

"Thank you," he said, before turning sharply and bringing Rin with him. They walked off, soon disappearing through the forest.

"Did he just thank us?" InuYasha asked.

"No, he thanked Kay," Miroku said, pointing to the girl standing in front of them all.

Kay lifted a hand to her mouth and yawned, and then walked over to her dog, her eyes half closed. Getting on Charlie's back and laying down, she said before falling asleep, "Let's go to Kaede's village."

* * *

**Next time:** The group heads to Kaede's village, but why does Kay want to go there? What secret is she hiding? Wait a minute! Is Kay acting normal? Or maybe it's weird... Well, is she acting weird, so is she acting like herself again?

Michelle: You're so boring now.

Kay: OK, then.

Michelle: You're not funny any more!

Kay: OK, then.

InuYasha: Hey, Kay, did you gain some weight?

Kay: -twitch- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -attacks InuYasha-

InuYasha: AHH! My ears! Ahh! My feet! Ah! My internal organs!

Michelle: While Kay beats InuYasha up, we travel to Kaede's village in **InuYasha's Necklace and Dragon Fire**!


	16. InuYasha's Necklace and Dragon Fire

**Last time:** The group brought Rin back to Sesshomaru, but now they're going back home. Is the group growing suspicious of Kay's relationship with Sesshomaru?

* * *

**Chapter 15: InuYasha's Necklace and Dragon Fire**

"I'm exhausted!" Kagome said, getting her sleeping bag out and getting inside to warm herself up.

"It looks like someone is even more tired than you," Miroku said, looking at Kay, who was already asleep, leaning against Charlie.

"God, what's her problem?" Michelle asked no one in particular.

"Well, she probably doesn't want to show her emotions. She seems like a very emotional person, but she doesn't release her feelings. Actually, that's a lot like you, but you don't seem to feel anything," Miroku said, throwing a stick into the fire.

"Damn straight!" Michelle said, crossing her arms and sticking her nose into the air.

"She's stubborn. She won't take a rest when she knows she needs it," InuYasha said, looking at Kay.

"That sounds like a certain half-demon we all know," Sango said teasingly.

"Shut up!" InuYasha growled.

"You know it's true, InuYasha," Shippo said, provoking the dog demon.

"Shut up, runt!" InuYasha yelled as he ran after Shippo, chasing him around.

"Sit," Kagome muttered, yawning soon after saying that.

Shippo crawled in her sleeping bag with her and went to sleep, and soon she was asleep also.

- - -

"Finally, Kaede's Village," Kay said, smiling slightly. Michelle growled a little bit. She had this feeling like her best friend was gone... It was strange.

Charlie landed in front of Kaede's hut and they all piled inside, making the hut seem rather small... Kaede turned to look at them all, and she smiled. "Ah, ye have come back? Good. I was getting a bit worried."

"Yes, but I have a problem," Kay said, taking a couple steps forward.

"Oh? What is it child?" Kaede asked.

"Well," Kay started, walking over to Kaede and sitting down, "I recently came into some powers that allow me to know everything that's going on in this world, or whatever I need to know. But I also can't tell lies. I'm afraid that if Naraku finds out about this last curse that he'll use it to his advantage and ask me questions about our group."

"And then ye won't be able to stop ye own mouth from speaking the truth," Kaede said, getting up and going over to get something from somewhere.

"Yes."

"So that's what's been bugging you!" Michelle said, snapping her fingers. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You didn't ask," Kay said, looking at Michelle. "You talked about it behind my back, but you didn't ask me directly, so I didn't have to answer."

Michelle blushed.

"Oh... Heh."

As Kaede searched for whatever she was trying to find, the rest of the group sat down in various places in the hut. She searched for a long while before finding what she needed.

She got some beads that were like the ones InuYasha wore, except they were all black, except for the pointed ones that were red. She also had a leather glove on her hand and she walked over to InuYasha.

"Open your mouth," Kaede said, kneeling down.

"Oh no! Not again! I'm not having another tooth pulled out from my mo--AAHHGAAAA!" InuYasha said, making the mistake of opening his mouth to speak as to let Kaede reach in and grab a fang. She also plucked a hair from the top of his head.

"OW! What was that for, old hag?" InuYasha yelled.

"If ye don't want ye secrets revealed, ye must do this," Kaede said.

"It's not like I a have a choice now," InuYasha muttered.

"The hair from a demon will never break, and InuYasha's fang is the strongest fang of the demons here. These will allow ye to control your powers completely," Kaede said, threading the hair through the beads and somehow THROUGH the tooth. She looked up at Kay's expression, which was one of shock. "Don't worry. It won't work like the Beads of Subjection that InuYasha has."

Kay's face returned to one that was pretty much expressionless, but inside she was as happy as a kid in a candy store... Or Shippo in a candy store. Whatever floats your boat.

Kaede put the brand new necklace over Kay's head and then muttered an incantation while holding her hands in some weird pose.

"Now the beads will never break, and they will allow ye to tell lies and control ye power," Kaede said, backing up a little bit.

Kay smiled widely, the first time she had smiled in a long time. She got up and hugged Kaede tightly. "Thank you! Thanks so much!" Kay said. She let go of the old woman and then smiled to the rest of the group. "This is so awesome! I will name this necklace 'InuYasha's Necklace'!" Kay held up her finger, making a heroic pose and smirking.

"Hey! Where's my graditude?" InuYasha growled, glaring at Kay.

Kay walked over to InuYasha and knelt down. "Thank you, InuYasha," Kay said in a sweet tone. Kay's smile became evil suddenly and she grabbed InuYasha's ears, tweaking them a little bit.

"AH HA HA HA HA!" Kay yelled as she ran out of the hut at top speed, InuYasha hot on her trail.

The rest of the group walked outside and watched the two run around.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Not if I kill you first, Yasha!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Yasha, Yasha, Yasha!"

"SHUT UP!"

Michelle smiled widely and laughed. "Kay is definately back!"

- - -

"HAAAAAA!" Kay yelled as she jumped down and brought an attack towards Sango.

Sango blocked the attack and jumped back.

"You're getting good. You can jump much higher now... Almost like a demon," Sango said, smiling a little bit.

While Kay was fighting Sango, Michelle was fighting InuYasha, training and getting herself stronger. Though, she didn't have a very good style of swordplay. It was really sloppy.

"Ha! You missed!" Michelle yelled as she dodged an attack from InuYasha. She ran at him and struck him with her sword, though only hitting his untransformed Tetsusaiga. He smirked and jumped back, dodging or blocking the attacks she sent at him.

Shippo, Miroku and Kagome sat on the sidelines, watching the four of them fight. It was actually quite interesting to see the differences in fighting styles. Kay relied on speed, smooth movements, and fancy footwork, while Michelle used brute strength, hack and slash movements, and jumping back to avoid blows.

It was odd how the two girls differed. But what was even stranger is their likenesses. They would never give up, always giving it their all. And they kept smiling as they fought.

Sango stood there, breathing deeply, as did Kay. "I think that you've gotten really good at this. All this training has done you good. You've gotten so much stronger since you first came here," Sango said.

"Thanks," Kay said, bowing slightly. Now that they were done, they just had to drag Michelle and InuYasha away from each other.

Kay smirked and ran over to the two of them and just as they were going to strike each other, she knocked Michelle's sword out of her hand and blocked InuYasha's 'rusty old sword', all in one fluid movement.

"Hey! What gives?" Michelle yelled as she went and got her sword.

"We should probably get some food. We've been fighting for over an hour," Kay said, smirking.

InuYasha put his Tetsusaiga in it's sheathe and smirked. "I hope we're having ramen," InuYasha said, hopefully.

"Don't get your hopes up, Yasha," Kay said, smiling.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

InuYasha led them back to Kaede's village, walking quite slowly compaired to his usual pace. Kay smirked and then walked next to Kagome, turning to her and whispering something in her ear.

Kagome smiled and walked up behind InuYasha, grabbing his ears and tweaking them a little bit.

"I told you not to--!" InuYasha said before seeing Kagome behind him. He had turned around so fast, you could have sworn he made a tornado.

"Why did you do that Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

She put big puppy dog eyes on and said, "They're so cute!"

"They are not cute!"

"You know they are, Yasha!" Kay said, smiling brightly.

"You put her up to this, didn't you?" InuYasha asked suddenly.

"Little old me? Yeah. I told her to do it," Kay said, smiling widely.

"Keh."

- - -

Just as they all finished dinner and it was getting dark, they heard screaming outside. Everyone bolted out of the hut at top speeds to see a giant centipede demon, roaring at the top of it's lungs. It bent down to eat a human child, but it was knocked aside with a giant boomerang that flew through the air.

"C'mon!" Kay yelled as she ran towards the demon, sword drawn.

The demon was much stronger than they thought it was at first. Kay smirked and knew what to do. _What a perfect chance to try out my dragon fire. Because of my new power, I know how to use it_ Kay thought, running at the demon.

She jumped up, almost as high as Sango can jump, and fell down to the ground, her sword facing down so it would be stuck in the dirt.

"DRAGON FIRE!" Kay yelled as she hit the ground and was engulfed in fire. Her body was hidden in the fire, her hair flying up from the sheer force of the blue and red flames surrounding her.

"Whoa!" Michelle said, watching the fire carefully.

Suddenly two dragons emerged from the tower of fire that reached into the sky. One dragon was blue and the other red, both made of fire. They both surrounded the demon, burning it and attacking it with fire. The centipede demon screached and then as it's head was sent towards Kay, the blue demon flew in front of her, making the demon's head catch fire.

"WIND SCAR!" InuYasha yelled as he sent his attack at the demon.

The demon turned to ash and vanished with the wind. They stood there, smiling and glad that they killed it.

"What the hell was that?" Michelle asked Kay five seconds after they finished the demon off.

"Dragon fire," Kay said, smiling brightly. She was glad that she could control her powers now, because not being able to smile SUCKED ASS.

"Oh. Well... that's... nice," Michelle said. She paused. "IT WAS FRIGGEN' AWESOME!"

* * *

**Next time:** Hiromasa shows up again, and they meet another incarnation of Naraku! But she looks really familiar! What is she trying to do? Why the hell is she going after Kagome?

Michelle: Why _is_ she going after Kagome?

Kay: You'll just have to wait and see!

Michelle: You little bastard!

Kay: I love you too, bitch.

Michelle: Damn straight!

Hiromasa: Maybe I will finally get Lady Kay to marry me!

Kay: In your dreams!

Michelle: Find out who this new incarnation is in **Hiromasa's Return**!


	17. Hiromasa's Return

**Last time:** Kay finally managed to show her emotions, thanks to InuYasha's tooth and Kaede's necklace. They beat a demon, and Kay got to show off her Dragon Fire, an attack that emits two fire-dragons and attacks the enemy.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Hiromasa's Return**

"We should leave. If we start to travel, we'll probably find some clues about Naraku. Surely he's moved his castle by now," Miroku said as they stood next to the well, waiting for Kagome to get back with InuYasha.

"You forget," Kay said, standing up straight and tall, "that you have the best clue of all right here." Kay pointed to herself and grinned, looking at Miroku like he was stupid.

"Ah, yes. I guess I did forget," Miroku said, sighing.

"Hey, at least I can lie now," Kay said, glaring at Miroku with all she had.

"Yeah, whatever," Michelle said, watching the well. She was very impatient, just sitting there.

"You know, you could talk to Sango, or play with Shippo to cease your boredom," Kay said to Michelle, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I think I'll just sit here and watch the bug on the well," Michelle said, putting her head in her hands.

"Uh-huh... You do that, then," Kay said, blinking a couple times before looking up into the sky and thinking. She rather liked this necklace. She played with it, spinning the demon tooth around with her finger. It was always pointing down, and this necklace never seemed to move at all. She liked it that way.

Kay smiled and walked over to the well and looked down. Just then, Kagome and InuYasha appeared in the bottom of the well.

"Hi, guys!" Kay said, waving. She moved back and InuYasha jumped out of the well, Kagome in his arms.

"Took you long enough," Michelle said, getting up. "Let's go."

"Who died and made you queen?" Kay asked, getting on Charlie's back. Sango, Miroku and Shippo got on Kirara.

"Just shut up. I really want to leave. Now," Michelle said, getting on Charlie. Kagome and InuYasha got on Charlie also.

_Agh! What is in that bag, Kagome?_ Charlie asked, projecting his thoughts. _'Cause I'm pretty sure you, being the stick you are, don't weigh that much!_

"Charlie!" Kay growled. That was kind of mean.

_What? She's a stick!_

"Let's just go," Kay said, patting Charlie on the side. He and Kirara jumped up into the air and followed Kay's directions. Naraku was in a different castle, but still in the same general direction as last time. Actually, he was closer than usual.

They flew through they sky, traveling for a good amount of time before landing in a village. A few villagers were startled by the two giant animals, but everyone ignored them and walked into the nearest inn.

"Is there a room big enough for all of us to fit in? Or even half of us to fit in?" Kay asked no one in particular, looking at the building. She found it sort of small.

"Why yes!" said a vaguely familiar voice.

Kay turned to look at the person and gasped. "Not you!" Kay exclaimed. She groaned and held her hand against her head.

Hiromasa walked up to Kay and took her hand. "Ah, lady Kay. How nice to see you," Hiromasa said. Kay yanked her hand from his grasp just as he was about to kiss it.

Ignoring Michelle laughing in the background, Kay asked, "What are you doing here!"

"Why, my family owns this fine inn, princess Kay," Hiromasa explained, bowing slightly and backing up.

"I'M NOT A PRINCESS!" Kay yelled, fire coming from her eyes.

"Old habits die hard," Hiromasa said, smiling brightly.

Kay sighed and thought, _He better not ask--_

"Will you be my wife?" Hiromasa asked as he interrupted Kay's thoughts.

Kay turned beet red and looked furious. You could hear Michelle pause and look at Hiromasa seriously, and then start laughing even harder, falling on the ground. The other people in the group just stood and looked at Hiromasa with deadpan looks.

"FOR THE SECOND TIME, NO!"

In-between laughs Michelle asked, "He asked you once before?"

Kay slowly nodded, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists so hard that she was threatening to puncture her skin where her nails pressed against her palm. Michelle's laughter filled the inn and the neighboring houses, seeing as it was so loud.

"Just shut up, you little ass," Kay fiercely said to Michelle over her shoulder. Michelle shut up, but you could hear stifled laughs every so often coming from her direction.

"Let's see if we can find another place to stay," Miroku offered, starting to walk out of the inn.

"Yes, let's," Sango said, grabbing Kay by the arm and dragging her red-faced friend out of the building. The other's followed, Michelle laughing still.

"She's scary," Shippo muttered next to Michelle.

"Oh, you haven't seen Kay when she's scary. She's scary when you touch her ponytail," Michelle said, smirking. "Shippo... Why don't you touch her ponytail? All she does is looks at you mean-like," Michelle said, an evil gleam in her eye.

"All right," Shippo said, bouncing over to Kay and then going up on her shoulder. He pushed her hair and bounced off of Kay's shoulder, watching her carefully. Kay stopped dead in her tracks, and not even Sango's consistent pulling could stop Kay from pouncing up and tackling Shippo.

As Kagome gasped InuYasha chanted, "Go Kay! Go Kay! Go Kay!"

When Kay was done, Shippo was being sat on and had numerous scratches and a few bruises.

"Never touch my hair," Kay said slowly and clearly, picking up Shippo by his tail and looking at him straight in the face. She dropped him and started to walk, giving everyone a look that said _What are you looking at?_

- - -

They found a nice place, thanks to Miroku's fake exorcism ritual, and got a nice portion of food for each of them. They even got a bath to relax in! How nice.

Shippo seemed to stay away from Kay for the whole night, and he didn't listen to anything Michelle said anymore... But otherwise, they were all content... for now.

The morning brought new life in all of our friends, waking them up to the new, happy, cheerful morning.

"Shut up you bastard!" Michelle yelled at Shippo, who was singing some weird song. It was annoying.

Kay yawned and said, "Please, stop singing."

Shippo, now afraid of Kay, listened and shut up. Maybe it was a good thing that Kay attacked him. Yeah, he was afraid of her, but he would listen to her.

"Come on! You guys are so slow! We have to leave now if we're going to find Naraku," InuYasha barked at them.

"You all forget! I can find him easy! Why don't we walk today and give Charlie and Kirara a rest. They need it," Kay said, walking down the road.

InuYasha sighed and started to follow her, the rest of their group catching up and trying to keep themselves occupied with something to do.

As they traveled, Kay stopped and looked at a tree.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, looking at the tree also.

"I don't see anything wrong with this tree," Kagome said, looking at Kay like she had three heads.

"That's not a tree," Kay said, drawing her sword smoothly and sending it towards the tree.

The tree vanished and a demon girl jumped out of the blade's way before landing in front of them on the path. She had green hair that was kept up in pigtails and green eyes with slits for pupils. Her lips were green with pointed teeth that looked sort of like a vampire. The demoness' clothing was a tan tunic that was tight and she had brown, leather boots that went half way up her calve, with emeralds in the sides. Her ears were pointed and her nails were a deep green, like her hair. She looked like...

"Katakoutai?" Kagome asked, uncertain.

"No, her sister," Kay answered, glaring at the demon.

"Ah! You know of my sister, eh? Well, I am Koubakoutai. Nice to meet you all!" she said, smiling widely.

"Katakoutai and Koubakoutai are shape shifters. Katakoutai can transform into animals, and she can transform into plants," Kay said, glaring at the demon angrily.

"Wow, you _are_ a smart one, aren't you? What a cute one, too! I just want to eat you up!" she said, squealing and smiling like she was cuddling a puppy.

Kay raised an eyebrow and stuck out her tongue in distaste.

"You must be the psycho sister," Michelle said loudly.

"I don't like you, you loudmouth. You're a meanie," Koubakoutai said, pouting a bit.

"Well, if you don't mind, we'd like to be on our way," Kay said, stepping forward, her sword held tightly in front of her.

"Oh, yeah! I was supposed to fight you! He he! I forgot! Well, here it comes!" Koubakoutai said as she ran at the group, her claws outstretched. InuYasha ran forward, his Tetsusaiga unsheathed and transformed. He brought down his sword on Koubakoutai's body, but she moved just in time.

Koubakoutai ran over to Kagome, grabbed her, and threw her up in the air, and they saw Kagura in her feather. She grabbed Kagome and knocked her out somehow, and Koubakoutai ran over to Michelle and threw her up in the air. It was surprising how such a small demon had so much strength. And she was also dodging blows from InuYasha at the same time.

As Charlie and Kirara went up in the air to try and get the now unconscious Michelle and Kagome, Koubakoutai ran over to Kay. Right as she was going to grab Kay's body, Kay dodged out of the way with an elaborate move.

"I like a good challenge," Koubakoutai said as she went over to Kay and tried to strike her with her claws. Kay dodged and tried to hit Koubakoutai with her sword covered in flames, but she missed. Koubakoutai jumped up and hit Kay hard with the back of her hand, and in just the right spot, too, because Kay was knocked out.

Koubakoutai jumped up, amazingly high, and landed in Kagura's feather with Kay in her arms. Kagura left, sending one more Dance of Blades to Charlie and Kirara. They landed and let the others get on their backs and started to go after Kagura.

- - -

Kay awoke in a damp and smelly dungeon, filled with miasma. She coughed and her eyes watered. She was shackled, her right foot was chained to the floor. She smirked and reached to touch the metal binding her to the ground, but pulled her hand back in pain. _There's a barrier around the chain,_ Kay thought as she put her fingers in her mouth and sucked on them, trying to make the pain go away. _I guess I should have known that... But when it's a life or death thing, you don't think very logically._

Kagome slowly stirred and she looked over to Kay. "We're in Naraku's castle," Kay said quietly, reading Kagome's expression perfectly. Well, you had to when you knew everything about this world.

Obviously, Michelle was the last to wake up and she looked over to Kay. "Naraku's castle," Kay simply said, knowing what she was going to ask. Michelle nodded and looked up to see Kohaku standing there, a blank expression on his face. He wore a green slayer's suit, like Sango, and had his chain thing held up high. ((AN: Anyone know the name of that thing?)) Kay sighed, knowing that he was under Naraku's control. How sad.

Naraku walked into the room and smirked. "Now, I want you to tell me a few things. What is the real day that InuYasha becomes human?"

"We'll never tell you!" Michelle yelled.

"I think you will!" Naraku said, an evil glint in his eye. He looked back at Kohaku and said, "Kohaku. Kill the girl." Naraku didn't specify _which_ girl, so it was Kohaku's call.

Kohaku raised his chain blade higher and then threw it straight towards Kay. She gulped and prayed that it would stop before...

It bounced off a semi-clear purple barrier that had appeared out of nowhere. Kay turned to see Michelle holding up her hand to block the attack and she had conjured up a sacred barrier. It seemed like in life and death situations she was able to do that... Or she remembered she could do it. One of the two.

Kay smiled, but it soon disappeared as he saw Kohaku aim for Kagome. Michelle spread her hand out farther and another barrier appeared, but it looked like Michelle was concentrating hard. Kohaku turned to Michelle and tried to throw his weapon at her, but it was knocked aside again by a third barrier that was put up. Michelle sat there, both of her hands up and her face contorted in concentration.

"Hm... I see that you have put up a barrier," Naraku said as he walked to the closest barrier, which was Kagome's. He put a finger out to touch it, and withdrew his hand. "A sacred barrier..."

"Michelle can put up sacred barriers," Kagome said, smirking.

"That wench can put up sacred barriers?" Naraku asked.

"You can't get through the sacred barrier!" Kagome yelled.

"Michelle can put up barriers that I can't get through," Naraku repeated.

"I can't believe it, but she can put up sacred barriers!" Kagome said, smirking.

Naraku thought for a moment and said out loud, "This girl has no priestess training, but can put up sacred barriers. Those sacred barriers are too strong for me to get through... How can she put up sacred bar--"

"WE'VE GOT THAT PART! Do you guys always repeat everything fifty times before moving onto something else to talk about?" Kay asked, astounded that they said Michelle could put up a sacred barrier 1,000 different ways.

Kay looked over to Michelle and wondered if Kohaku could go through the barrier... Could she stop certain people from going through? _Yes... She's able to stop certain things and people from getting through the barrier. That's why Kohaku's weapon was blocked,_ Kay thought as she sat there, watching Naraku.

Kagome looked at Kay with a strange expression and Naraku just glared at her. Kay glared right back.

"Fine. I'll just leave you all here to rot," Naraku said, smirking slightly. He walked out of the cold room with Kohaku following and closed the door. Kay could tell that there was a guard and reinforcements beyond the door.

Michelle let the barriers drop and sighed in relief. They were glad that he was gone, but...

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Michelle asked.

"The chains on our legs have barriers around them. I won't be able to use my nails to get us out. The only thing that I know we can do for sure and have the best chance of surviving is waiting for InuYasha and the others to come," Kay said, getting comfortable the best way she could with the chain on her leg.

"Just great. We're stuck here, in Naraku's castle, and we have to wait for InuYasha," Michelle said, growling.

"Look! It's Aoirohiken and Papuruhiken!" Kagome said, pointing to the two fire swords across the room. Kay and Michelle turned to them and saw the swords.

"They're not going to do us much good if we can't reach them," Kay said, sighing and laying down, her arms folded and her head resting on them.

"Ugh. How fun is this?" Michelle asked sarcastically.

"You can't even begin to describe," Kay answered in the same sarcastic tone.

hr

b Next time/b Kay, Michelle and Kagome are stuck in a dungeon, waiting for InuYasha and the gang to come. Will the girls be saved in time, or will they have to find a new way to get out of Naraku's castle?

Michelle: How come you were the last one to get caught?

Kay: I planned it that way. Since I can tell what's going on in the world, I can predict what people are going to do while fighting, though I can't always stop their attacks.

Michelle: Ahh... I see...

Kay: You know what's annoying?

Michelle: What?

Kay: When the 10 o'clock whistle goes off.

Michelle: What about it?

Kay: Charlie starts howling all the time. Unless it's cute little howls and he looks like a little wolf howling to the moon, it's annoying and loud.

Charlie: I heard that! While I chew Kay out for saying that, you can read about us saving them in **The Battle**!


	18. The Battle

**Last time:** Kagome, Michelle, and Kay were kidnapped by Koubakoutai, the plant shape shifter, and sister to Katakoutai. They were brought to Naraku's castle, and he tried to get some answers out of them, but his attempts were in vain.

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Battle**

InuYasha smirked.

"The castle's right up ahead. I can smell Naraku..." InuYasha said, his voice filled with venom.

Even though the group was right on Kagura's tail when they started, now they were far behind, because Kagura can fly faster than all of them. Though, they weren't too far behind. Just a little bit.

"I hope Kagome, Michelle and Kay are all right," Sango said, looking out ahead of them, worried.

"Do not worry, my dear Sango. I'm sure they'll survive long enough for us to reach them," Miroku said, putting his hand on Sango's shoulder.

"I hope you're right, Miroku," Sango said, looking around.

For once, Miroku's hand didn't stray south of Sango's waist, and it remained on her shoulder.

Charlie sped up, making Shippo jump a little and topple off Charlie's head and onto InuYasha's lap. InuYasha growled and Shippo jumped back onto Charlie's head as they flew over the treetops and other physical features.

Charlie landed in front of a barrier and InuYasha got off him and broke it using his Tetsusaiga. The group ran ahead as fast as they could move. Soon the castle was in view, and the group sped to get inside.

Silently they traveled through the castle, using InuYasha's nose to try and find the girls. By InuYasha's judgment, they were almost all the way on the other side of the castle. Fun.

InuYasha threw aside the door to the dungeon and saw Kagome, Kay, and Michelle, sitting there, jumping up at the noise. Kay was surprised that she didn't know that they were here, but who could blame her? She was trapped in a dungeon.

All the girls brightened up immediately, smiling widely and watching the group come into the room.

"InuYasha, get my chains. They have a barrier around them. After they're broken I can destroy all of our chains," Kay said, watching InuYasha as he drew his Tetsusaiga and walked over to her. The Tetsusaiga turned red and he sliced through the chains, breaking the barrier and the chains in one swipe. Kay dug her nails in the chains and they disappeared, and she walked over to Michelle and Kagome and did the same. Kay went over to the wall and got their weapons, returning them to the right owners.

"Let's go!" Michelle said as she ran towards the exit. But something stopped her. The castle started to shake and the floor felt like it was going to fall out from under their feet. They could feel the castle floor rising, and they started to run towards the exit.

"There's the door!" Sango said as they reached the end of the maze of hallways. Shippo reached to open the door, but Kay stopped him.

"What's that for?" Shippo asked.

Kay pushed the door and they were all looking down to the ground, which was slowly getting farther and farther away.

"Kirara, Charlie, transform and get us out of here!" Sango said, looking at the two animals.

_We can't,_ Charlie said telepathically to all of them. _Something about the miasma won't let us transform._

"Damn!" InuYasha said.

"We can't all jump down. The only ones who wouldn't be killed by the landing is Shippo, whoever goes on him while he's transformed into that pink thing, and InuYasha. And maybe Kirara and Charlie" Kay said as she reached for the door and shut it, not wanting to look down that far anymore. It freaked her out. "There's only one thing we can do," Kay said.

"Find Naraku!" InuYasha barked, growling deeply.

They all nodded and set off, trying to keep their balance as the castle shook. It didn't help when support beams would collapse and the ceiling would break in places.

Soon enough they made it to the center of the castle, and Kay looked around. The room was dark, so dark that it was hard to see properly, even if you were a dog and had heightened senses. They all looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. "He should be here..."

Suddenly the ground convulsed and parts of the floor fell out.

"AIEEEEEEE!" screamed Kagome as she fell down the hole. InuYasha jumped down after her, all intentions on saving her. Kay pulled Michelle back against the wall right before the floor fell out right where they were standing a minute ago. Then Charlie fell through.

"CHARLIE!" Kay yelled as she looked down through the darkness. You couldn't see farther than a few feet, but you could tell that the hole went on for a long time.

Sango and Miroku's screams could be heard, and Kirara also fell down with Sango, mewing a couple times before her voice vanished. The young fox demon had been jumping around and around, avoiding the falling platforms, but soon miss-jumped and fell down. He was probably going to go help the others. He was almost the only one who could. Kay looked at Michelle and stood up, looking around for any more signs that the floor was going to move.

Kay pushed Michelle and once again the floor that they had just been standing on collapsed. Now all that was left was a long strip of floor that went from the door, where they were standing, to the end, which they could not see, but Kay assumed was a long ways away.

They both drew their swords, the fire surrounding them making the room glow in purple and blue hues. They walked forward, their swords out in front of them to protect them from anything that might attack them or cause them harm.

They saw a figure in the distance and recognized them immediately.

"Naraku!" Michelle barked out. Surprise there.

Kay ran towards Naraku, her sword up high, and she jumped, bringing her sword down right on top of him. He blocked her attack with a tentacle and she tried to strike again, being blocked for a second time. She jumped back and drew a circle with the tip of her sword, making a thin line in the tatami mat beneath her. She jumped out of the circle and stabbed the middle of it, causing flames to burst from the center. "Hell's Flame!" Kay yelled with a smirk. The flame circled her sword and made it strong enough to melt any metal, and she ran at Naraku with her sword high.

"You cannot kill me!" Naraku shouted, sending a tentacle at Kay.

She dodged it and asked, "Why not!"

"Because... I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"And I'm the queen of England!" Kay said, slicing through a tentacle in front of Naraku.

Meanwhile Michelle tried to figure out how to use Fire Snake by standing around dumbly and watching the battle halfheartedly. _Draw a spiral with your sword and stab the center!_ Kay said with her mind.

_We have to stab the ground a lot, don't we?_ Michelle asked.

_Your point?_

Michelle drew her spiral and then stabbed the center, yelling "FIRE SNAKE!" Michelle jumped up over Kay and then hit Naraku with her sword, causing the fire from her sword to slowly circle Naraku and squeeze him.

From Kay's sword burns and Michelle's Fire Snake, you'd think that Naraku would be ready to keel over. But you know Naraku and he doesn't die easy. Kay growled and backed up, pulling Michelle with her. She grasped onto Michelle's shoulder and asked her mentally, _Do you have any bleeding wounds?_

_Yeah..._ Michelle answered, sounding suspicious.

_Put your blood on your sword, then strike my sword in the air, all right? Then hit the ground. We're going to do Fire Storm,_ Kay finished, smirking.

Michelle put her sword over a wound on her arm and Kay got blood from her leg, and they hit the swords together high in the air. With Kay's sword on top, she pushed both of their swords down to the ground, both of them yelling, "FIRE STORM!"

It was amazing. Almost like a mix of the Backlash Wave and other attacks in one. The flames coming from the ground was sent toward Naraku in a whirlwind of fire, swirling and going straight towards him.

But suddenly the attack stopped and was heading back towards them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Michelle as Kay gulped down whatever got in her throat.

And then a flash of red and white landed in front of them. It was InuYasha! He smirked, bringing down his sword in the right spot, producing the Backlash Wave, which was even more impressive with two attacks already in the demonic energy. And then another surprise was given to them. A boomerang with sacred sutras went right behind the Backlash Wave, and an arrow managed to wedge itself right up to the front of the attack.

When the fire, dust and dirt cleared, the castle had stopped rising, and Naraku was nowhere to be seen. Slowly the miasma disappeared and a single thing was left where Naraku was standing. Kay walked over to it, and picked up whatever it was. She grinned.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Naraku's dead, because he wouldn't willingly leave his portion of the Jewel for us to take," Kay said, clasping her hand around the Jewel.

She turned around to look at Michelle and InuYasha, who were both grinning, which was very surprising. Behind them was Shippo, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Charlie, all looking very pleased with themselves.

"Let's go home," Shippo said, jumping up on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's," Kay said, walking towards the group and giving Kagome the Jewel.

* * *

**Next time:** Now that Naraku is dead, will the group go their separate ways? What will become of Kay and Michelle?

Kay: I feel sad.

Michelle: Why?

Kay: I feel like this story is coming to an end.

Michelle: Shouldn't you know if it is or isn't?

Kay: Um... I guess. But I don't want it to end! -cry- -sob-

Michelle: Ew. Emotions.

Kay: -sob- Next chapter, is, sniff, **Kay's Promise**...

Michelle: all right... Anyway, you people reading this: **REVIEW!**


	19. Kay's Promise

**Last time:** Naraku was defeated, and his part of the Jewel is in their possession. Though, there are a few more shards to collect, and they won't be easy to find.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Kay's Promise**

The group, minus Kay, Michelle, and Charlie, who were somewhere in the woods, stood in front of Kaede's hut, looking sad and Kagome looked close to tears.

"Well, I guess that I should go back to the temple. I can train to become a higher ranked monk," Miroku said, a small smile on his face, but you could tell he wasn't happy for having to leave the others... and Sango.

"And I'm going to go find Kohaku," Sango said, looking out into space and worrying about her brother. Her hand went up near her face and she was only snapped out of her trance when Kagome said something.

"I suppose that we are going to find the rest of the jewel shards. Kay and Michelle will probably travel with us also. Well..." Kagome said, looking at the ground.

"I don't want you to leave," Shippo muttered so softly that InuYasha could only hear.

"Will you come with me until the roads fork, Sango?" Miroku asked the demon slayer.

"Sure," Sango said softly, a small smile playing on her lips.

They started to walk off, Kirara on Sango's shoulder, both of them sad and looking back at their friends, Kagome, InuYasha and Shippo.

"It's a shame that Kay and Michelle aren't here," Miroku said, turning back to look at where he was going.

"And don't forget Charlie," Sango added.

"How could I?"

"STOP!" yelled someone from behind them. The two turned around to see Kay running after them, Charlie and Michelle close behind, and the rest of them following to see what was wrong.

"You can't leave! If you don't help us, how will we get the last shards? Who will humor us while Sango slaps Miroku for groping her? Who will comfort you when you are sad, explain others' feelings to each other if you're gone?" Kay said, her hands clasped together as if she were praying.

"But I have to find Kohaku..." Sango said quietly.

"And I must get back to the temple," Miroku added.

"I can bring Kohaku back in a day or two, and we can come with you to the temple!" Kay said, pleading.

Michelle walked forward a few steps and InuYasha looked at her like she was crazy. _Us go to that stupid temple_

"I'm sorry, Kay, but we can't stay," Miroku said, smiling softly.

"Please..." she said, a tear escaping her eye.

Was she... crying? This stunned everyone watching. Kay never cried! A tear rolled down the side of her face and fell onto the ground. Miroku was gaping at the tear, confused on how she let her emotions loose at a time like this.

Sango looked at Kay and smiled. "You are just full of surprises aren't you? Well, I guess I'll stay," Sango said, smiling widely. Kay grinned and hugged Sango, and let go of her, looking over to Miroku.

"I feel like I'm left out... all right, I'll stay. But I'll want to go to the temple every once in a while for training," Miroku said, smiling widely. Kay stood there, her grin bigger than ever and the tears already all dried up. "Don't I get a hug?"

"I don't want you to touch me, so no," Kay said, laughing. "Charlie," Kay said, watching her dog transform. She got up on her dog's back and looked down to the others.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"I'm going to keep a promise," Kay said, grinning madly.

- - -

Kay looked down as Charlie flew through the sky, searching for something important. The forest was thick, and seemed to go on forever. She smiled and said, "Down there."

Charlie landed and Kay jumped off of her dog, just in time to see a demon attacking a boy. Kay drew her sword and jumped up, slicing the demon's head off. It wasn't that hard to kill, just a snake demon. She landed and put her sword back in it's sheath.

She turned and smiled. "Hello, Kohaku," Kay said, nodding.

"How do you know my name?" Kohaku asked, taking a step back.

"I know many things. And I know your sister. And I just know a lot of things... It's more of a curse, really..." Kay said, thinking aloud.

"My... sister?" Kohaku asked.

"The woman you see in your mind all the time. Sango. She is your sister. Now, I need you to come with me. Sango is a good friend of mine, and I can help you, and her. You have a jewel shard in your back, and if it is taken out, you'll die. But I know someone who can bring you back to life. You just have to trust me," Kay said, holding out her hand. "Do you trust me?"

Kohaku hesitated, but took a step forward and grabbed Kay's hand. "Yes."

"Good. My name is Kay, and we will be traveling on my dog... Where is he?" Kay said, looking around. "Charlie!"

"You have a weird name. And so does your dog," Kohaku said as he saw a small dog come into the clearing. "How are we supposed to ride on that?"

"We come from another country, so your names are weird to us, right Charlie?" Kay said, smiling and walking over to her dog. He transformed and she pet him. Kay turned around to look at Kohaku, who was gaping at her dog. "Does that answer your second question? Now, come on, we have to leave."

Kay got on top of Charlie and he walked over to Kohaku, who got on with help from Kay. She smiled at him and told him to hang on as Charlie started to run through the forest.

"Just so you know, if my dog talks to you, don't be alarmed. We both can talk using our minds," Kay said, moving her head back a little to look at Kohaku.

_I'm glad I found you... Kohaku._

- - -

Sango gripped Kirara's neck tightly as she lurched unexpectedly in the sky. She felt Miroku behind her grab her tightly, as to not fall off, but his 'cursed hand' didn't exactly grab _her_, more like her butt.

As she slapped him she thought, _This is the third time! Can't he think of something else to do while we're looking for Kay?_

The two were curious of why Kay had left them, and what promise she had to keep. She just left so unexpectedly. Michelle wanted to come along, but they figured it was best that she stay and help out Kaede and the others. She and Kagome were learning to control their priestess powers better.

"I wonder what Kay is searching for?" Sango said as Kirara slowly started to decline.

"I don't know, but it must be very important to have made her leave us like that. She is a secretive one, she is," Miroku said.

Kirara went below the tops of the trees and started to speed up through the forest, avoiding the large trees that were so compact and close together. She wanted to tell them that she could smell another scent other than Kay's and Charlie's. She could smell Kohaku.

"Slow down when we are near them, Kirara. We don't want to let Kay know that we followed her," Miroku said.

"Wouldn't she know already? With her powers and all?" Sango asked.

"We can hope that she doesn't find out."

Soon enough Kirara slowed down and stopped, letting Sango and Miroku get off. Kirara transformed into a little cat and led them to the edge of a clearing. Night had finally fallen and they could see a fire in the distance.

Then they saw her. Kay was sitting right in front of them, with Charlie in his transformed state at her side. He went off into the forest and she went up to get some firewood, and across from the fire sat Kohaku.

"Kohaku..." Sango whispered as she started to run to Kohaku.

Miroku grabbed her waist and stopped her from going any further. "Miroku! Let go!" Sango said, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"If you go out there, Kay will see you, and so will Kohaku. We can't let them know we are here. This must be what Kay is doing. But, she must be doing something else, because she turned somewhere along the line. We are in a completely different direction then what she left off in," Miroku said, holding Sango tightly.

Sango stopped her struggle and gave up, watching her brother. She felt useless. Her brother was right in front of her, but she couldn't get to him. Kay came back to the fire, but stopped in the middle of putting the wood into it. She looked over to where Sango and Miroku were, but they ducked just in time, hiding behind the bush.

Kay and Kohaku ate some fish that Charlie got and they went to bed, leaving Sango and Miroku to ponder over what she was going to do.

Soon enough Sango got tired and leaned against a tree to go to sleep. Not exactly comfortable, but it worked. She shivered a little bit in her sleep, and Miroku smiled. Taking off the purple cloth on his kimono he moved over to Sango and put it over her, giving her some warmth.

- - -

Sango awoke from Kirara's tail tickling her nose and she suppressed a sneeze. She yawned and felt very warm, and looked down to see that she had a cloth on her. It wasn't very thick, but it was still warm. Sango sat up and realized that it was Miroku's and she smiled. Sometimes he could be so nice, but others, he was just annoying.

Miroku awoke soon and Sango walked over to him and gave him back the fabric. "Thank you," she said quietly. She looked over to the clearing and gasped.

"What?" Miroku said, jumping up and getting his cloth on at the same time.

"They're gone!" Sango said, looking around. Kirara transformed and the two humans jumped on her back, and she ran after them, following their scent.

- - -

The day was over when they finally reached Kay. They hid behind trees and another bush, watching her walk with Kohaku and Charlie trailing behind her. They followed her in the forest, watching her look around for something.

Miroku tapped Sango's shoulder and pointed. There was Sesshomaru, not too far away from them. Miroku and Sango adjusted themselves for a better look, while staying well hidden. Good thing they were down wind...

"Sesshomaru... I have a favor to ask you," Kay said, taking a few steps forward.

Sesshomaru stayed silent, but looked like he was taking in every word that she said.

"I would like you... to help him. To help Kohaku," Kay said, turning and showing Kohaku to Sesshomaru. Kay was ready for the next part. She moved in front of Kohaku just as Sesshomaru started to growl.

"Why are you with that child?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice emotionless as ever.

"He isn't bad. He was controlled by Naraku last time you met him," Kay said, clenching her fist near her face.

Rin walked up behind Sesshomaru and said, "Please don't harm him, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I want you to bring him back to life with the Tenseiga," Kay said, motioning to Kohaku.

"He is alive now," Sesshomaru said, looking at the young demon slayer with a cold gaze.

"No, he isn't. He is only alive because of the sacred jewel shard in his back." Kay took a step forward. "Please... For me?"

Sesshomaru pondered it for a second. "Fine. I'll help."

"You promise to use your Tenseiga after I take the jewel shard out?" Kay asked, walking to Kohaku and looking at him carefully. "Are you fine with this, Kohaku?"

Kohaku nodded and Sango gasped silently, not loud enough for anyone to hear. Sesshomaru sighed silently and drew his sword.

"Kohaku, you might want to sit down for this," Kay said, sitting next to him as he did as she asked. She pulled on the top of his kimono and stopped before grabbing the jewel shard from his skin. "Kohaku... You... might remember things... that you don't want to. But you have to keep calm, all right? Now, are you ready?"

Kohaku nodded and Kay gulped. She reached for the shard and somehow got it out without her poison nails hurting him. Once the shard was out, Kohaku collapsed, dead.

Though, true to his word, Sesshomaru stepped up to the plate, well, actually he stepped forward, and looked at Kohaku carefully. Kay knew that he was searching for the demons that went after the dead, though, she couldn't see them this time.

He brought the sword over Kohaku's lifeless body, and he soon stirred, holding his head and trying to think clearly.

By now Sango had to stop herself from crying and yelling her brother's name, and Miroku had to practically tackle her to keep her hidden.

"My sister, Sango... Where is she?" Kohaku asked Kay uncertainly. Kay smiled and looked at Kohaku carefully.

"We are going to go to her, very soon," Kay said, standing up.

"So that's what her promise was. I guess it makes sense since she had told you she'd go and fi--" Miroku whispered, but was interrupted by something very unexpected.

Sesshoumaru had walked over to Kay and kissed her. Kay's eyes were wide once more, for another unexpected kiss, but this time it was in front of people. Miroku and Sango sat there, their eyes as wide as dinner plates and their mouths opening and closing, but not able to say anything.

Once more Jaken was outraged, but grumbled silently in the background, with Rin who smiled. Ah-Un ate some grass, bored with the whole thing. Charlie was acting like Miroku and Sango, and Kohaku just watched, his mouth slightly open.

_Were you expecting that?_ Charlie asked Kohaku mentally, not letting anyone else on their conversation.

Kohaku shook his head, watching as Sesshoumaru let go and nodded for a goodbye. Kay stood there, her blush deepening and she feebly waved goodbye.

* * *

**Next time:** Kay comes back with Kohaku, but now that Sango and Miroku know Kay's little secret, what will happen? How will Sango and Miroku act around Kay?

Michelle: O.O;;;

Kay: ...

Michelle: What the &#! is wrong with you!

Kay: It had to be done.

Michelle: NO IT DIDN'T HAVE TO BE DONE!

Kay: Yes, it did. It pushes their relationship forward, and it also helps set the stage for the next, and last, fanfic of the trilogy.

Michelle: I hope you know what you're doing!

Kay: Most the time, I don't.

Charlie: HOLY CRAP! I love the idea for the next fanfic!

Kay: I knew you would.

Michelle: Let's just let you guys read the next chapter, **How dare you!**.


	20. How Dare You!

**Last time:** Kay went and found Kohaku and got Sesshomaru to save him, but at the cost of her little secret revealed to Sango and Miroku. Now how will the two act around Kay, and what will Kay think when she finds out she knows?

* * *

**Chapter 19: How dare you!**

Kay walked into Kaede's village a day later with Kohaku behind her and Charlie next to her, watching her carefully. She seemed to be deep in thought, but anyone just kissed by a strange demon would be deep in thought.

Sango and Miroku waited impatiently inside the hut with the others, Shippo sitting on Kagome's lap and InuYasha eating some Ramen. Michelle was off doing whatever she was doing, probably attacking some small child for hugging her. InuYasha got up and went outside, following Michelle's scent to go and find her, having been asked by Sango. She knew that when InuYasha found out about... that thing... that he would flip out and go crazy.

Just as Kagome sensed a jewel shard, Kay walked in the hut and smiled, moving the fabric over the door to show Kohaku standing there, looking at the ground. He took a couple steps in the room and was stopped by Sango practically killing him with a huge hug. Shippo jumped up on Kay's shoulder and hugged Kay's neck.

"Kohaku!" Sango said through tears, practically killing her brother in a hug.

"There's no jewel shard in his neck!" Kagome said, looking at Kohaku carefully.

"That's because it's right here," Kay said, giving Kagome the jewel shard in her hand. She smiled and then looked at Miroku, who continued to stare at her. Charlie walked up next to Kay as she said, "What?"

"So... What is your relationship with Sesshoumaru?" Miroku said unexpectedly.

"WHAT!" Kay said, moving her hand up like she was going to block an attack from someone. She started to blush and her eyes were small.

"You know what I mean. Sango and I saw him kiss you," Miroku answered Kay, standing up and smiling a bit. Shippo looked at Kay carefully.

"Huh!" Kagome said, looking at Kay like she was crazy.

Kay was looking at the ground, blushing furiously. She played with her fingers, looking at the floor.

"Sesshoumaru... kissed you?" Kagome asked. Kay nodded and blushed even more, ignoring the gasp from Kagome.

"The only one who knew about this was Charlie, before..." Kay said and then she gasped and put her hand up to her mouth.

"Wait, but we saw Kohaku there too, so..." Sango said.

"That means he kissed you before!" Miroku said, a smile as wide as the Mississippi River. "That is why you were acting so reluctant do let us know what happened at his castle!"

"This is more embarrassing than when Hiromasa asked me to marry him in front of all of you," Kay said, looking up at all of them and smiling a little bit.

"Well, do you love him?" Kagome asked.

"I can't say... I don't think so... It's just, sort of weird, you know? I guess you could say I like him, but I don't know if I consider him anything but a friend," Kay said, looking up at the ceiling.

Kay looked around. She sighed and said to all of the people in the room, "Don't tell Michelle or InuYasha. All right? InuYasha would go crazy and Michelle would tease me for life."

"All right, but you should tell them soon," Sango said.

Kay shook her head. "I'm not gonna tell them anything. They can find out for themselves if they want to know."

- - -

"Kay, you're back!" Michelle said as she looked around the room. InuYasha walked in and looked at Kohaku.

"Why is he here?" InuYasha asked, looking at him carefully.

"Kay found him and managed to get the jewel shard out without killing him," Sango said, looking at Kohaku with a smile on her face. Kohaku looked up at InuYasha and tilted his head, looking at the dog ears on top of his head.

"How'd you do that?" Michelle asked.

"That's my secret," Kay said, grinning and then looking at the chest. Her smile disappeared quickly and she walked over to the chest and knelt down. "Michelle... Naraku is defeated... What do we do now?"

"I don't know, you usually think of things to do. I just go along with it... Except when we're pulling pranks. Then I lead you," Michelle said, shrugging.

"The only thing we can do is go through the chest and hope we can come back..." Kay said, standing up and lifting the lid up off of the chest.

"You mean... you're going to go home?" Shippo asked.

Kay smiled. "I have a feeling that we'll be back in a matter of days... Maybe even less." But she stopped. Kay looked outside and so did InuYasha.

"Katakoutai and Koubakoutai are out there," Kay said, straightening up and grabbing the hilt of her sword.

InuYasha looked at Kay and then stood in front of the door. "You guys can fight them after you get back. You two should be the ones to defeat them, not us," InuYasha said, sounding very mature.

Kay smiled and gathered her stuff and they said their goodbyes and threw Charlie in the chest, after he stopped wiggling and such, and they jumped in themselves, falling into their own dimension and regaining their three dimentional-ness... That was a horrible sentence.

They stood up and looked straight ahead to see Kay's mother, Dawn, sitting there, screaming, "HOW DARE YOU ASK MY DAUGHTER TO BEAR YOUR CHILDREN!"

"Are you talking to the TV again?" Kay asked, ignoring Michelle who was now on the floor, clutching her stomach, and doing something between a cough and a laugh, while Charlie sniffed her to check if she was all right.

"No, I'm just--" Dawn said before turning to see her daughter standing outside the chest. "KAY!" her mother said before hugging her so hard that she practically broke every bone in Kay's body. Once let go, Kay fell backwards into the chest and disappeared.

She appeared again and glared at her mother. "Well, at least I know the chest still works."

- - -

About a week later Kay sat in the living room, watching the InuYasha movie credits with her mouth open. Michelle was doing the same thing in her own house, at the same time, just watching.

Kay picked up her phone right as it started to ring, and she heard on the other end of the line, "YOU KISSED SESSHOMARU!"

And at the same time she yelled, "YOU KISSED KOUGA!"

It was all very strange.

* * *

**Next time:** Next time? There is no next time! This fan fiction is over! Dumbass. There will be a sequel to this sequel though.

Michelle: That made me laugh.

Kay: Me too.

Michelle: So...

Kay: I may put some 'deleted scenes' in here. Maybe not. There isn't really any deleted scenes, just scenes that I thought would be funny after this whole thing is written...

Michelle: Ah.

Kay: And there will be some one shots with us before the last story of the series.

Michelle: Oh... I hate you.

Kay: What for?

Michelle: I just do.

Kay: All right then.

Michelle: Yeah.

Kay: I lied. There will be no deleted scenes.

Michelle: Why?

Kay: Because I said.

Michelle: YOU SUCK ASS!

Kay: At least I don't blow.

Michelle: You suck and blow.

Kay: You swallow.

Michelle: Ew...

Kay: Mmm... You lick it, you suck it, you swallow it...

Michelle: EW!

Kay: Ew, you pervert! I was talking about ice-cream!


	21. Note: Sequel

**NOTE: ** The sequel to this fanfic, _Return of the Psychic Freaks!_, is up and half-way finished. I know it's against the rules to put notes up as chapters, but I'm putting this up anyway. There are also two one-shots featuring the characters in this story, and the sequel to this is called _Mokumoku Koigokoru_. Please read it if you have read this one. It is not yet finished, but it is slightly darker, but still with some of the familiar humor that this series has to offer.

The storyline behind _Mokumoku Koigokoru_ is that Charlie, Kay's dog, has a spell cast apon him, turning him human. Or demon... Whatever. Though, it seems that Charlie starts getting feelings for someone.


End file.
